Bella Wolf
by Danny Drak
Summary: I stood, my body trembling, in the stream. Wolves growling and snarling on one side of the ravine; vampires waiting to see if I would try to get back on their land on the other. My blood turning the water red. I, Bella Swan, was probably going to die.
1. Chapter 1

The car was unusually silent. Most of my mornings consist of the loud sibling banter that, without fail, erupts between Seth and Leah. Add that too Leah's attempts to pull a drooling Jacob's attention away from me and onto her, Jacob, who doesn't understand the words not interested, and my occasional yelling at Leah who takes her eyes off the road way too often, you get a headache on wheels. But today, everyone seemed to be looking at me before looking back outside once again.  
Finally we pulled up to Emily's house. Leah, Seth, and Jacob leapt out of the car, intent on making it in time for dinner.

I lingered in the car, unsure if I should follow them in. A year ago, I would have burst into the house like it was my own. It used to be my second home. Emily, while only five years older than me, was like my mother considering my mom had left both Charlie and I when I was six.

However, in the last year, something had changed. First, Leah was dumped by her longtime boyfriend, the huge and handsome, Sam for Emily. Leah hated them both, so, as her friends, Seth, Jacob, and I hated Sam with a passion, and, because it's hard to hate Emily, we just avoided her.

Then, one after another, all three of them got sick. Jacob was the first, he got Mono, Leah came next with ammonia, and lastly Seth, who became sick with the chickenpox. When they got better, they suddenly idolized Sam. I personally think Sam is supplying them with steroids because all three of them, even once puny Seth, got huge!

Leah looked over her shoulder, sending me a curious look, and I ducked out of the car to follow them. I hadn't been sure if I was supposed to follow because they sometimes had these 'secret meetings' with Sam and others who were equally as large as Sam where I wasn't allowed to be.

The second I entered into the house, the many, many shirtless men in the house instantly went quiet. A few of the shirtless men, some I wasn't really acquainted with, I think who were Jared and Paul, sent me dirty glares. This was another reason that I didn't feel at home here anymore.

I always seemed to be intruding on something. They always seemed to be careful with the conversation when I was around, and, truthfully, it hurt quite a bit. I grinned as Emily pranced to the doorway to give me a huge hug. I only lingered on her disfigured face for a moment.

When she'd first come back after a trip with Sam, I couldn't look away from the claw like scars she said she'd gotten in a car accident. Now, I barely saw them anymore. There was still a bit of awkwardness between the two of us. We tried to ignore it. I just didn't understand how I could be the only one that still had hard feelings when Emily stole Leah's finance.

She stepped back. "I have dinner on the stove. Are you staying?" I was going to say yes. I rarely turned down Emily's offer of dinner, she was the only source of a home cooked meal I can get, but Sam cleared his throat.

We turned to look at him. He was seated at the head of the table.

He frowned apologetically. "I'm sorry, Bella, but we have a tribe meeting tonight. No outsiders." I didn't miss some of the smug smiles that graced Jared and Paul's faces.

"Bella's been friends with everyone on the reservation since she was born." Jacob said softly. "I honestly don't think it would be of any harm if she knew." Jacob looked up and an uneasy silence fell across the table. I instantly had to fight the urge to turn and run out the door.

"It's okay..." I started.

"She can keep secrets, as well." Jacob interrupted me in a pleading tone.

Sam tensed up and his black eyes narrowed at Jacob. I heard a soft rumbling and instantly glanced towards the kitchen, wondering if something was running in there.

"Jacob," Sam spoke in a tone that left no questioning, "It is not that we do not trust Bella, but it is tradition and it does not involve her." I wanted to leave. Both Leah and Emily were sending me sad looks, obviously sensing I was becoming quickly distressed, and the glint in their eyes was one of almost pity.

I cleared my throat, making a step towards the door. "I actually have dinner plans with Charlie tonight." I said softly. Was this true. No. Would I say anything to get out of this awkward house. Yes.

"Don't lie, Bella." Jacob growled, yes it sounded like he growled. "If Sam hadn't said that, you would have stayed for dinner. You haven't been over for two weeks."

I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to fight a blush and chuckled. "Jacob, I'm not supposed to be here. We can hang out some other time. Besides, I'm sure Charlie would actually like to have dinner with me." I smiled, hoping the hurt in my eyes wasn't to evident. "Sometimes I ignore him because I spend too much time with you three."

Sam nodded. "See Jacob. Bella is taking this like an adult. Thank you Bella." I disliked Sam for many reasons. He'd hurt Leah. He'd, apparently, been responsible for the accident that ruined Emily's face. I'm pretty sure he was providing drugs to my friends. He was making me feel like an outsider in a place that used to be my second home. But despite all of that, he seemed like an okay guy. He even seemed like he regretted what he was doing to me.

I gave a half wave, not trusting my voice to keep from shaking, and headed towards my motorcycle that had been hidden in Jacob's garage just a block's walk away. I pulled on my helmet. In the corner of my eye, I made out Emily coming out to talk to me. I didn't want to talk to her. I didn't want to look in her eyes and listen to her tell me lies about why I couldn't hang around with my best friends anymore. I knew they were lies. It was like a sixth sense. They were all lying to me, all the time.

The bike roared to life under me and I took off in a speed that could be considered dangerous. I acted like I couldn't hear her call after me.

I really should have gone slower. I am slightly accident prone, but my bike has always been the one place that I was graceful. I lived for my bike, in fact, that's how I met everyone down at the reservation. My bike had broken down and I was told that Billy Black was the best mechanic around. I went down there, and that's when I met his son, Jacob. It was at that moment that I finally stopped being an outsider. Now, I was back to feeling like I didn't have a place.

The wind whipped against my thin jacket. I allowed myself to become lost in the sensations around me. The slight bumps the bike hit as it raced over the pavement. The smell of clean air that forced itself into my helmet and nearly made me roll my eyes back into my skull in delight at the smell.

I got so lost in the sensations around me that the sound of screeching tires was the only thing that ripped me from my own little world, long enough to swerve around the expensive looking car that had pulled out in front of me. I turned so fast that for a moment, a horrible moment, I actually thought I was going get into a big crash.

Luckily, I was able to get to a stop without any damage to me, my bike, or the other car. I grabbed my heart through my jacket to try to slow my speeding heart and slow my panting.

I turned to see a yellow porsh take off down the street, faster than I was even going, and out of sight. I leaned over the handle bars to try to slow my breathing. I felt like I was going to pass out. Finally, I sat straight up and was able to slowly, very slowly, start to drive down the road and in the direction the porsh had gone.

I wonder why they left so fast, I thought. Most people would want to yell at me, apologize, or at least check to make sure I was okay. The people, whoever they were, sure took off very quickly. It was almost as if they were afraid of me...ouch. A throb in my leg made me look down and see a small tear in my jeans.

I instantly could tell that I had just barely clipped myself against the car. Luckily, the wound seemed, while deep, really small and was barely bleeding at all. I pinched my nose when the smell of the blood hit me. I'd always hated the smell of blood. It spelled like copper and it made me feel sick to the stomach.

I shook my head, deemed the wound nothing to even worry about, and continued home. I pulled into my driveway. I jumped off my bike and my leg protested loudly. Okay, so maybe I'd clipped myself a little harder than I'd thought. I shrugged and walked into the house to see a familiar sight.

Charlie was lounging in his couch with a beer in his hand and his eyes glued onto the television in front of him. I could hear the announcer replaying the game's best plays with gusto.

"Hey, Charlie!" I called, heading into the kitchen to look for our much used first aid kit.

"Hey, Bells." Charlie turned to look at me, studying me seriously. "I didn't expect you to be home to early. You're not hanging at Emily's?"

I sighed. "Nope."

"Busy again?" Charlie asked, worriedly. I nodded. I knew Charlie was becoming worried about me. Jake, Leah, Seth, and I had almost always been inseparable since we've met, and, suddenly, I was being left out. I knew Charlie was fighting his fatherly instincts not to go down to the Reservation and demand an explanation.

"They're hanging out with Sam." I tried to keep the bitterness out of my voice, but probably failed quite miserably.

"Don't worry about it too much." Charlie said standing up. He glanced at me, the game, and his face lit up as he had an idea. "Why don't we go out to eat? I know it's not Emily's food..."

"Sure." I said with a smile. "Let me just wash up and we can go."

Charlie nodded. Charlie may not be able to hug me and let me cry or say the magic words that make my troubles go away, but he is every bit of a father as anyone. He puts me first, even over sports, and in his own way he tries so hard to show me how much he loves me through his actions.

I went into the bathroom to find that my leg wasn't actually to bad. It just hurt like really bad. It had already stopped bleeding. I cleaned up the wound, thanked God I was up to date on all of my shots, and headed out to find Charlie already waiting in his car.

I slid in next to him in the car.

The ride was mostly silent. It wasn't awkward and it wasn't comfortable. It was Charlie silent, which meant he wanted to say something but couldn't figure out how to word it, so he just opted for the radio being played quietly. My dad and I had our favorite place to eat.

It was this little family owned diner that served pie that was to die for. It was also a popular older person hangout place where older single people looked for potential dates and others just looked for juicy gossip. I was probably one of the only teens that hung out there on a normal basis. I didn't let that stop me though. I loved everyone there.

We slid into our booth. The waitress didn't even ask us for our order. We always got the same exact thing. It was how my dad and bonded. Weird huh?

In a few minutes we were given our order. While my dad and the waitress gossiped, flirted, I dug into my steak. That was what my father and I always got. Steak. It was our life line. Today I ate the entire thing within minutes, much to the waitress's amusement.

Charlie nodded approvingly when he saw this. "Good appetite. I was afraid you were getting sick."

I smiled as I started on my baked potatoe. "It's just this whole 'Sam' thing has been getting me stressed out so much that I'm actually running a full time fever." I partly joked. In the past few weeks, my body temperature had risen a few degrees, but I felt fine so Charlie and I decided just to keep an eye on it.

Charlie rolled his eyes, but I could see that he was still a little worried about my fever.

"I've heard nothing but good things about Sam," Charlie said thoughtfully, "But I can tell you that I don't think I like him too much." I smiled at Charlie. He wouldn't like anyone who brought me any kind of pain.

I shrugged. "You know, this could actually be good for me. I don't have any friends, save Angela, outside of the reservation and all of them, beside Leah and Emily, are all guys. This could be a good time for me to find new friends."

Charlie closely studied me, apparently found I wasn't too bothered, and nodded. "I must say, I kind of hoped Jacob would have proven to be better."

I allowed a crooked grin to fall on my lips. "Better? As in better for boyfriend material?"

Charlie instantly looked down to the desert menu, suddenly very interested into finding the next flavor to try. I let out a laugh. I had tried to explain to both Charlie and Jacob that I wasn't interested in Jacob that way, but they still had hope. As Charlie searched for that perfect flavor of pie, I saw a yellow truck drive by.

"Ohhhh!" I turned to look at Charlie. "Do you know someone who drives a yellow porsh. Real expensive looking car?"

Charlie nodded. "You know them too." When I realized that was all he was going to say on the matter, I gave a frustrated huff. Charlie looked up. "Bella, it's one of the Cullen kids. The short one. Alice, I believe. You, the car lover, didn't notice a yellow porsh in your school parking lot?"

"I don't really pay close attention to the Cullens." I admitted. "Everyone at the Reservation really dislikes them. And besides, Alice always rides to school with Edward in his car, so I've never seen the car before."

Charlie frowned. "It saddens me that even Billy is so against the Cullens. Carlisle Cullen is a very well liked doctor. I've heard nothing but good things about him."

I nodded. "The Cullen kids don't really cause trouble, they just act like they're uncomfortable around other people. Sometimes, they look like they're going to eat us."

Charlie shot me a disapproving stare. I knew he hated it when I gossiped but the people at the Reservation loved talking about the Cullens badly, so I guessed I may have picked up on that habit.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, but I ignored it. It was probably Leah apologizing for leaving me out again. The only reason I ignored it was because I think it hurt Charlie's feelings when I texted someone when I was hanging out with him, like I was bored of being with him or something.

The waitress, Cammie, came back over at the end of the meal to pick up our plates. Our bill wasn't that bad considering we got both the police discount on top of the favorite costumer's discount. Cammie hung around a little before she looked to Charlie while biting her lip and nervously rocking on the balls of her feet.

She took a deep breath. "So, Charlie. There's this new movie playing in Seattle tonight. I was wondering..."

"He'd love to!" I answered for him. Both the grown ups looked at me in surprise. I'd actually been waiting for this moment for years. "What time is the movie?"

Cammie glanced at Charlie then smiled at me, realizing I was giving Charlie a push he couldn't refuse. "We'd have to leave in an hour."

"He'll be there." I said with a smile.

"It was good talking to you, Charlie." Cammie said with an amused smile, but her eyes were filled with delight and excitment. "I can't wait for our date." When she walked away, Charlie looked at me with his mouth agape. His cheeks were the brightest red I'd ever seen them.

Charlie hurried and paid the bill before nearly dragging me to the car, but not before I gave a wave to Cammie. She winked at us both.

Charlie drove in silence for about two minutes before he went into a full on rant about how he wasn't ready to date again, that I needed him to be there, that his job didn't allow much of a social life, and how Cammie was only asking him to be nice and not really interested at all.

Finally, when we got in our driveway, and he showed no signs of stopping, I held my hand up to shut him up.

"Dad," I said with a soft chuckle, "You and Cammie have been dancing around each other for as long as I can remember. She's in love with you dad, and, rather you admit it or not, you're in love with her. Dad, I know mom hurt you, but you need to move on. I'll be fine, really."

Charlie sighed. "Bella, this isn't a good time. You've got a fever, you're fighting with your friends..."

"Dad." I looked him in the eye, something I rarely did with anyone. "You've been living your life for me since mom left twelve years ago. You're the most dedicated father I know, but you need to do something for you too. Dad, I do need a mother figure one of these days or I'm going to turn into the biggest tomboy ever. I wouldn't mind if Cammie was my new mom either. Now, you are going on this date and that's final."

I closed the door and trotted into the house but not before I saw Charlie fixing his hair in the mirror and glancing over his clothing. I was such a good daughter. I made it up my stairs, silently cursing my leg, and jumped onto the bed. I sprawled out on the comforter to sooth all of my tired muscles, because, let's face it, I've had a pretty rough day.

Remembering the text I'd recieved early that day, I fished into my pocket for my phone. The text was from Leah, like I had predicted, but it didn't say what I thought it would.

**_I don't think we can hang out anymore. I mean, you can't hang out with Seth, Jake, or me. Don't ask why. Sorry._**

I stared at the ceiling for the longest time. I dimly heard Charlie pull away after rummaging down stairs. I regretted setting him up on a date now, because I seriously needed someone to cheer me up now. Being abandoned was something that I secretly didn't cope to well with.

I guess you never get over watching your mother walk away from you and never come back. Now it was happening with the people that I'd always expected to be there. I shouldn't be surprised, really. They'd been growing distant from me ever since they started hanging out with Sam.

The more I thought about my situation, the more angry I seemed to be getting. I felt my heart beating erratically in my chest and in the silence of my room is made it sound a whole lot like growling. I began getting restless. I just wanted to lie there, motionless, and blend into my surroundings, but my body was gently trembling and I had the constant urge to move my limbs. I had the strangest feelings that if I didn't move them that something was going to happen.

I was in that agitated state for a little more than an hour before, as fast as it had come, it was gone. The second it disappeared, I was asleep. My body had exaughsted itself.

The ride to school was lonely. I was so used to having Leah drive me to school, she said that since we went to different schools she thought the extra time would be good for us, so by myself on a motorcycle was a very silent ride. I almost couldn't even enjoy it properly.

Everything just felt weird to me today. It was like I was sensitive, really sensitive, today. I got a few strange looks when I arrived alone, and I knew it would be around the school that Bella and her friends were in a fight. It would be popular news too, considering everyone found our friendship a little strange and very much gossip worthy.

Angela instantly was by my side with Jessica. Jessica's presence annoyed me because I knew she was here for gossip reasons. Angela must have sensed this because she grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the girl's bathroom. It was empty.

"Are you okay?"

"Ang..."

"You don't have to tell me anything." Angela said, cutting me off, something that happens a lot. "I just want to know if you're okay. You know, those three may have me by a foot in height and a hundred pounds, but I've got a really nasty right hook." I threw my head back and laughed. There was a reason I loved this girl.

I leaned forward and gave her a big hug that actually lifted her off of her feet. She squirmed against me.

"Bella!" She gasped. "Crushing me! Release the pretty girl, now!"

When I let her go, she shook herself.

"I think you broke a rib." Angela said with a playful grin. "Well let's get to class before we're late."

"Do I have too?" I whined, very much tempted to hide in the bathroom. I hated being the center of attention.

"Don't make me act like your mother." Angela said, leading me out before heading to her class. I reluctantly headed to class.

It was a nightmare. The entire two hours of my first two classes consisted of curious glances from my class mates, Jessica dropping subtle hints that if we were friends that I should tell her what had happened, and Mike trying to comfort me in a way that involved as much touching as he could possible get.

By the time third period rolled around, I was in such a bad mood that when I felt someone tap my shoulder, I whirled around and snapped. "What?"

I instantly saw Alice Cullen take a startled step back with surprised and hurt looking eyes.

"I'm sorry." She instantly apologized, looking at her siblings for help. I noticed the blonde one, Rosalie, get to her feet. I didn't want to mess with that certain Cullen. "I was just going to ask if you had an extra pencil."

I shook my head and gave her a weak smile. "No, it's my fault. I'm in a horrible mood and I thought you were someone who was going to ask about...nevermind. But a pencil," I rummaged through my bag before finding a pen. "Will this work?" Alice grabbed it from my hand with a smile but she still seemed a little weary. I felt really bad.

I turned to face her. "By the way, was that your yellow porsh I nearly crashed into yesterday?"

She seemed to look upset, probably hoping I hadn't known it was her. "I am so sorry. I actually wanted to come and make sure you were okay." She held the pen up. "This was just an excuse."

I shook my head and chuckled. "I'm good. I was upset and wasn't watching where I was going. The only reason I brought up your porsh is because I'm a total car person, and nearly started drooling at the sight of it. I just wanted to compliment you on your choice of cars."

Alice looked relieved before nodding happily. "Thank you. Now you know what happened when I first saw you on your bike." I heard one of the Cullen's clear their throat from the corner of the room. Alice's eyes widened. "I mean, when I first saw your bike. I wasn't drooling because of you." Alice looked so horrified with herself that I was amazed she wasn't blushing.

"No, I figured that's what you meant."

Alice shot a glare at Rosalie and the other blonde Cullen, Jasper, who were smirking at her from across the classroom before looking back to me.

"I should go sit down. The bell's gonna ring in five seconds."

Sure enough, exactly five seconds later, the bell rang. I blinked, impressed, before turning to my attention to the board. I realized that I suddenly, felt much, much better. Maybe I should give the Cullens a chance. Even if we don't get along, it'd be great to throw it in all of my ex-friend's faces.

The rest of the day went by pretty okay. My day just got better. By lunch, everyone was more focused on the fact that the school's cutest couples were no longer speaking to each other, and I was pushed back to old business. I was perfectly okay with that.

Jessica was one of the only ones that still wanted to know about what had happened between me and my friends. I just shrugged off the question, much to her displeasure, before turning a curious eye to the Cullen table. I had really considered giving them a fair chance, okay, I just wanted to get revenge on my old friends, but I was still curious about them.

"Hey Jess." I turned to look at her. "What do you know about the Cullens?" From the corner of my eye, I could see, as if they knew, their attention shift to us. It was a little unnerving. Especially when Edward narrowed his eyes at me, he did this a lot, and had this face of total concentration and frustration.

Jess perked up, looking thrilled I actually wanted to hear gossip instead of tuning it out.

"Well," Jess turned to look at the Cullens who had looked away by now, "They're all gorgeous but they stick only to themselves. They're from some place in Alaska and came here when their dad got an offer from the local hospital." Okay, I knew all of that already, but I felt that she had just gotten started.

"The weird part is that they're together," Seeing my curious expression, she gestured to how a few of the Cullens seemed to be nearly sitting on each other's lap. Were they committing incest, I wondered in horror.

Angela rolled her eyes. "They're all adopted, Jess, so it's not like they're related to each other."

"Well, it's still wrong. They live together." Jess whispered and waved her hands around. I was afraid she was going to whack me.

"Well love is love..." I started but Jess interrupted me. I narrowed my eyes. What was with everyone interrupting me? Did I just have a face that screamed 'Please interrupt me when I'm trying to talk?'

"Anyway," Jess peered over my shoulder, "The blonde one and the hulky, very handsome one are Rosalie and Emmett, they're together." At the moment the two Cullens leaned forward and placed a hot kiss on each other. I chuckled at Jessica's downcast face. "The other blonde is Jasper, and his face always looked like that." The one she was talking about looked like he was going through extreme pain.

Angela sighed. "Jess..." Jessica held her hand up, not about to be interrupted when she was in gossip mode.

"The bronz haired one, the hottest one in my opinion, but apparently no one is good enough for him, is Edward." I wanted to point out that I knew their names, and was only interested in their background, but, while people did it to me all the time, I didn't interrupt other people. "I think he likes you." My shocked cough was followed by a deep growl. I looked over to the Cullen table to see Alice glaring at Edward who looked like he had no idea what was going on.

I hit my chest. "Whoa, make sure a girl's not eating when you tell her completely untrue rubbish." Angela chuckled.

"Actually, Bella," Angela played with her fork, "I think Jessica is right about that."

"Angela, you too?" I frowned, trying to figure out if Edward had ever even talked to me. When I came up with a blank, I just shook my head. "He can't like me. The only Cullen I've ever talked to are Alice and Carlisle."

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Jessica had this smug smile on, "You don't have to talk to someone to like them and that boy likes you! He's always staring at you like he wants to just eat you up. I'm sure, even if you are a late bloomer in the romance category, I think you'd let him."

My face was so red that Angela laughed so hard that she almost fell out of her seat. I heard another table roaring in laughter along with something that sounded like a heartbroken whine, but I was to mortified to even look to see what table it was coming from.

"Jessica!" I exclaimed. "Where is this coming from? I...No!" I grabbed my head in embarrassment as I realized that Angela was clutching the table to keep herself from falling off of her seat and she was grabbing her ribs. "This is not funny!" I glanced around. "Besides, you know I don't play for that team!" I whispered lowly.

We all jumped when the entire Cullen table hollered. For a table that barely made any noise, they sure were loud. Everyone turned to look at the table where the smallest Cullen, Alice, was fist pumping into the air with a huge grin on while her siblings patted her shoulder.

"They really are strange people." I commented with a chuckle. Suddenly, the table froze and went back to being normal. My whole table glanced at each other, shrugged, and went back to eating. Well, they ate, I just wolfed down enough food for three people.

As lunch ended, we started to stand up and clear our table when someone tapped my shoulder. I looked back and grinned.

"I didn't snap at you this time." I smiled brightly at an excited Alice. She couldn't seem to keep a smile off of her face.

She nodded happily. "I was a little afraid of tapping you, but you seem in a better mood so I took my chances." She threw her food away, all of it. I'd learned by now that the Cullens didn't really eat too much.

"So," Alice said lowly, "I was curious..." I looked to the suddenly nervous Cullen. She looked at me and clenched her fists together. "I know you always hang with your friends from La Push and you don't really know me at all but you're not hanging with them and I want to get to know you better, so I was wondering would you like to come to my house and meet my parents, they really wanted to meet you."

"Wow," I said with a chuckle, "We haven't even been on a single date and you're already asking me to meet your parents." I chuckled at her horrified expression. "Sorry, people say I have a strange sense of humor."

"No." Alice said with a chuckle. "I think you're funny." She glanced around before settling on me. "So, about my offer? I'm sorry I'm not usually this nervous. I can usually guess what someone's going to say when I ask them a question, it's like a gift, but I've never been able to tell with you."

I really didn't have anything to do, so I nodded. "That sounds fun, but I have a question."

"And I have an answer." Alice answered.

"Are you feeding me?" I was dead serious. For some reason, I was still really hungry.

Alice laughed out loud at this and it reminded me of chiming bells. It was a really pretty sound. "You just had lunch."

I pouted. "I'm still really hungry." I whined loudly, earning a roll of her eyes from her. "So, is that a yes on the food thing?"

Alice nodded. She gave me address, which was in the middle of nowhere, but assured me that she wasn't giving me a fake address. She also, very shyly might I add, gave me her phone number. I attempted to talk to her a little while longer, pretty happy in her company, but her bear-like brother came in and scooped up the girl with a laugh.

"So Bella," Emmett's voice was deep, "Heard you're coming to our house later. It'll be nice to finally get through a conversation without hearing the words 'hot', 'beautiful', and 'Bella'." I blinked.

Alice gasped and opened her mouth, looking like she was inches from crying, when Emmett squealed like a little girl due to a quick slap to the back of the head. Rosalie stood behind him looking angry.

"Emmett has a strange sense of humor too." The blonde Cullen nearly growled. "But at least his is funny unlike yours." Can you say bitch?

I've never been one for conflict. In fact, normally I'd just walk away or stare at them, but, as I said, I've been feeling really different today. I blinked and mocked confusion. "I'm sorry did you say something cause all I heard was a dog barking." The horror of what I had just said hit me.

Rosalie's jaw dropped as she realized I'd just called her a bitch in a round about way. Emmett looked like he was terrified of showing any emotion but I could see his mouth trembling as he fought a smile. Alice looked very proud of me.

I cleared my throat. "That was so uncalled for. I'm sorry."

Rosalie finally seemed to come back alive. She looked at me for a moment before turning to Alice.

She simply said. "I approve." With that she walked away. Emmett grinned

"Welcome to the family." He said with a bright smile before trailing after Rosalie. Alice instantly wrapped me up in a hug that was pretty tight for someone so small. She pulled away, kissed my cheek, before taking off after her retreating siblings. I stood there, completely frozen, and feeling her cold lips on my cheek. I was just kissed by Alice Cullen. What a strange day.

Right before she left the cafeteria, she turned towards me. "Be at my house at six!"

I gave a half wave.

"What was that about?" Mike gasped as he came up behind me.

Jessica, Angela, Eric, and Ben nodded from where they had been gaping behind me. I shrugged.

"Alice invited me to her house at six, then I called Rosalie a bitch, and Alice kissed my cheek. So, nothing much. We better leave. It's time for class." I left them standing there, chuckled to myself, and found myself strangely excited about going to the Cullen's house after school.

School ended four hours later. I didn't actually pay attention to it though. My last two hours of school I became to get hot. I was sweating and starting to shiver slightly. I tried paying attention, but every time my brain would attempt to listen to the teacher's words, my head would start to go down random paths. At one point I nearly tried to leap out the window after a blue jay that was perched outside the window.

As I walked towards my bike, the sounds around me were so loud that I felt like my brains were going to completely break my skull apart. Angela shot me a worried look from where she was hanging around Tyler's van, but I just shook my head to say I didn't want to talk. Any extra noise would probably make me pass out.

I swung onto my motorcycle. The soft sound of the engine was like thunder inside my skull. I tried to go fast but my brain couldn't take the sound, so I had to slowly, very slowly drive away. My headache was so bad that I almost made Charlie come pick me and the bike up.

Luckily, I got home with no problems. I drug myself up to my bedroom, barely making it up the stairs, and collapsed onto my bed. I looked over to my clock and saw it was only four.

"I've still got two hours." I mumbled to myself before slipping into a fit full slumber, not to wake up again all night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone. Normally, I update every two days, but after the response to this, I decided that I wanted to do it sooner. I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, (29 reviews for the first chapter!) and/or story alerted. Here's chpt 2! (I put this on and it wouldn't let you go from chpt. 1 to chpt. 2 so I'm redoing it. If I get two chpt. 2s then I apologize**

"Bella!" I felt myself being shook, not gently I might add, and Charlie's husky scent assaulted my nose. I slowly cracked my eyes open, to glare at the man, but my eyes instantly closed when the bright light nearly made my pupils outgrow my iris.

"Damn, Bells!" Charlie swore, before tugging me forward and slapping his large hands across my forehead. "You're burning up." Charlie continued to try to muscle me out of the bed but seemed to be having quite a few problems. To put it simply, it was quite insulting because I was not that heavy!

"Dad." I groaned before I finally forced my eyes open. "I think I stood up the Cullens." My throat screamed at the effort of talking, making it feel like it was splitting open, so I decided against doing it again. Charlie finally began to move me around and I was surprised, and disgusted, to find that my clothes were stuck to my skin due to the sweat.

"Bells," Charlie grunted, "When did you get so big?" I just let out a groan. I take it back, Charlie was not a good father. "I mean you weigh a ton." I just groaned louder before falling into a fit of deep coughing.

"So," I croaked, "How was the date?" It was my best attempt at humor. Charlie just grunted, rather to worried or embarrassed to explain, and struggled as he carried me down the stairs. My head rested on his shoulder and I could hear the steady sound of his heart.

Charlie went all cop on me and kicked the front door open with a quick kick. I would have been more impressed if I wasn't having a hard time trying to calm my racing heart. My heart literally felt like an animal that was determined to free itself from its prison which just happened to be my chest.

"Relax, Bella!" Charlie reprimanded when he, too, felt my heart's speed. I nodded and then tried to flick some of the hair that was sticking to my face and neck away. At the moment, I really hated long hair.

Charlie placed me, threw me, in the front seat of his police car. The cold of the frozen seat felt amazing against my body and I instantly leaned back against it, determined to soak in all of its cold glory. Charlie flew himself into the front seat and sped out of our driveway in a speed that was probably considered illegal.

The feeling of a speeding car was like one of the world's best lullabies because within seconds of sitting in the car, I was asleep. I would have enjoyed sleeping all the more if Charlie didn't look over and freak out because he didn't think I was breathing, and yell at me until I sat straight up with a startled shout. I looked around, seeing I was at the hospital, before turning to Charlie.

"Dad!" I snarled, clutching my heart.

Charlie blinked a few times, narrowed his eyes at me, and reached over the seats. He placed his hand on my forehead. "I don't think you've got a fever anymore." Now that he mentioned it, I felt so much better. While my clothes were a still a little damp from sweat, my body temperature had fallen back to its original, slightly a few degrees to hot, temperature.

"Hmmm," my throat felt tons better, "I feel a lot better." I looked at the hospital, narrowing my eyes at the horrid building, and remembered how much I hated these buildings. When I was younger I was in a car accident. I'd only broken a few ribs but when I was being treated, a small fire erupted in a room a few rooms down. No one was hurt but someone was burned and their screaming still haunted me. I hated hospitals.

"Can we go home now?" I asked. Charlie was sitting there, clearly trying to calm himself down, before he tried to glare at me for scaring him like that. When I scare Charlie, it's one of the only times that he really gets angry at me.

"What just happened?" Charlie demanded. "You just had a fever!" I had to agree that it was a little weird to feel so bad, fall asleep, and then wake up feeling so much better. I moved my head around, waited for that dizzy feeling, but it didn't come.

"Mmmmmm," I licked my dry mouth, "Maybe I had some type of panic attack?"

Charlie shook his head before he opened his door. "Let's go talk to the doctors." I shook my head stubbornly. "Bella, that isn't normal. We need to see someone. This could be dangerous. This could kill you." I reached over and placed my hand on his upper arm to calm him down.

"Dad." I whispered even though it came out more as a whimper. "Please, I don't want to go. You know how much I hate hospitals. Can't we just go to Dr. Kelks? He'll know and he lives just three doors down."

Charlie watched me for a moment before he nodded and slid back into the car. "I don't care what you say. If Kelks says you're going to get a shot no amount of crying is going to keep you from getting that shot, deal?" I hated shots almost as much as I hated hospitals; the key word being _almost._

I nodded. "But I get out of school though?" I asked hopefully. A smile finally graced my father's face.

"Bells," he nearly smirked, "It's Saturday." I let out the loudest groan I had admitted during the entire duration of the trip. That was just Bella luck. Not only am I having freak attacks but I can't even have them on a school day.

I sunk back into my seat and pouted like a little kid during the entire trip to Dr. Kelks. Dr. Kelks was the doctor that Dr. Cullen replaced. Kelks wasn't the best doctor ever, he barely passed Med school, but he was the most considerate. He'd check up on patients at their homes, bring baskets, get discounts for those who couldn't pay, and never, ever forgot a name.

Dr. Kelks gave me a full check-up. He could tell that I had had a sudden fever because I had rash that covered my entire body, it was faint but it was there. He said resulted in my blood being heated to an unnatural temperature.

He did everything to me except ask for me to pee in a cup and get blood. I didn't have to give urine because I was in his home and he just didn't have those plastic cups lying around, and my blood stayed in my body because, despite what Charlie said, a few tears and the man put the needles away.

Charlie continued to glare at me even after we started to drive away. He was a little angry that I had, indeed, dodged a blood test. I, on the other hand, was pretty happy about the fact and was nearly bouncing in my seat.

Charlie forced me to go straight home and sit right on his chair and I was not allowed to move. As I started watching movies, I realized I had forgotten to do something very important. I owed Alice Cullen an apology.

I remembered her writing a phone number on the back of my hand, her golden eyes flickering happily, and her body almost trembling in excitement. I looked down to my hand. When my eyes flashed to where the number should have been, I was met with smudges. I could make out a 5 and that was it.

I rubbed my forehead in frustration. I pulled my phone out. I must have called every number in my contact and not a single one has a single Cullen's phone number. I mean, I realized that the Cullen's weren't the most social people but not a single person in the entire school? This was insane!

The only person I didn't call was Jessica. The last time I called her, I was literally trapped on the phone for hours, listening about my least favorite topic, Mike Newton. I mean, I realize the guy is good looking but he is not worth a two hour phone conversation. I doubted she had the Cullen's number though. I think they're still sore about Jessica stalking Edward.

I thought about calling the hospital and getting ahold of Carlisle but, deciding that he would take blood if he knew of my strange attack, I thought better of it. I wanted to apologize to the Cullens, yes, but I was afraid of anything to do with hospitals , and I doubted they would have given me his number anyways.

I put my phone down for a total of three minutes before I picked it up and called the hospital. I didn't know why I felt the insane need to apologize, maybe because I'd never stood anyone up before, but these Cullens better feel special because there wasn't a lot of people I would do this for.

A woman picked up on the fourth ring. "You've got Forks Emergency Hospital. Clary speaking."

I spoke slowly, again, I'm bad on phones. "Ummmm, I was wondering if I could get ahold of a doctor on his personal cell."

There was a slight pause. "That is against hospital policies. I can, however, leave a message for them and make sure they get it."

"Well," I said, my speech becoming rushed, "I was invited to go to Carlisle Cullen's house but something came up and I couldn't go and I needed to apologize." I paused to breathe for a second.

The woman was quiet for a moment. "Who is calling?"

I nearly faced palmed myself. Phone edict rule number one, always introduce yourself.

"Bella…"

"Alright, Bella," she _interrupted _me, "His number is 450- 554-9983. Now I need to clear this line up for emergencies." I scrambled to write down the number for she didn't give me a second to even get a pen. Luckily, I have a habit of leaving pens littered all over the house.

I went to apologize when I heard the line go dead.

I curled my lip up. "I'm not the one who needs to learn phone manners." I narrowed my eyes at the number, wondering where the Cullens lived. (450) wasn't the area code around this area. I tapped my lip with a pen for a long moment but shrugged it off.

I slowly put the numbers in my phone before putting the phone up against my ear. The phone began ringing against my ear while I drummed my fingers against the table. The phone rang three times before it was picked up.

"Ello?" Came a voice with a thick accent. I frowned. I didn't remember Carlisle having such a thick accent, heck, I didn't even realize he had an accent.

"Is this Dr. Carlisle?" I asked, my confusion conveyed in my voice.

"Ehhhh?" The man's voice came. "No…dis Momma Rica's Pasta Palace. You wan order?"

That nurse was a jerk, I said, instantly hanging up just to feel bad about hanging up without so much as a goodbye. Well, at least I could say that I had actually spent the better part of an hour trying to track down these people. I swear it'd be easier tracking down the president of the United States.

I finally dropped my phone on the table and tried to make myself comfortable on Charlie's couch. I actually felt like I was intruding on sacred grounds by just sitting in this chair. If Charlie was home he was in this chair. He never said I couldn't sit here but the one time I tried too, I thought he was going to chuck me out a window.

I tried watching T.V. but I wasn't much of a T.V. person. I probably got through a few hours of shooting, explosion, sex, and everything else that should not be shown on children's shows before I passed out on Charlie's couch.

Due to sleeping on the couch, I dreamt of fish, beer, and someone wearing Charlie's cologne. It was safe to say it was an odd dream that ended with me tilting my head when I woke up the following morning, wondering what my subconscious was trying to tell me.

Sunday was an equally boring day. Due to Kelks advice, Charlie stayed home that day so he could keep an eye on me. Charlie took his job _very _seriously. If I moved, his eyes followed. If I went to grab a blanket, he got up to see if I had a fever. If I went to the bathroom, he waited outside the door. It was a little awkward.

We mostly watched T.V. for the entire day in a heavy silence. The silence was only broken every few hours so Charlie could check my heartbeat, putting his fingers on my neck, to make sure that my heartbeat wasn't irregular.

It was safe to say when I went to bed that night, I was actually looking forward to going to school the next day. I was, however, not looking forward to the calls to Charlie I had to make every passing period to tell him how I was doing.

But I guess if our positions were reversed, Charlie had had the attack, I would probably be even worse. I am a worrywart like that.

The first thing that happened when I got out of my truck when I got to school on Monday was being slammed against my door by a very pissed off Rosalie Cullen. I hadn't even seen her coming, she just suddenly appeared in front of me.

"So," Rosalie snarled, her golden eyes strangely and creepily dark, "How'd you like our house on Friday? Wasn't the food delicious?" I couldn't even talk. My tongue felt like it was way too big in my mouth and I was terrified out of my mind with good reasons. Rosalie looked like something out of a horror movie at the moment and I was the poor sucker that she was hunting.

I finally opened my mouth, to be cut off by Rosalie, but I didn't say anything about it. "You better have a damn good explanation. Esme spent forever making sure both the house and the food were completely perfect, Alice was delighted out of her mind and completely crushed when you didn't show, and Emmett had gotten all of his favorite video games out for you to play. So while we were waiting for our guest, where were you?" Rosalie's hands felt like they were going to crush my shoulders but I was afraid to move.

When I didn't answer, Rosalie pushed me harder, if that was possible, against the door. "Where were you?" She repeated.

"I…" I stopped. I didn't really have an explanation. I could tell her the truth but I might have to go to a hospital and….Rosalie put more pressure on my shoulder…If I didn't tell her I'd have to go to a hospital anyway to get my shoulders fixed!

"I was at home!" I gasped. Her eyes flashed angrily and I mentally kicked myself for starting off with that. Rosalie's grip tightened and it hurt so much that a pained cry, almost a whine, tumbled from my lips. Suddenly Rosalie was ripped off of me and Alice was standing beside us.

She had a hand on Rosalie's shoulder and seemed to be trying to calm her down. I felt myself fall to the concrete, both my shoulders screaming in pain, and watched as Alice sternly pushed Rosalie back a few feet.

I was relieved Alice was there. I could both apologize and explain what had happened.

Alice turned towards me and all plans of even talking were shut down. Her golden eyes were hurt, angry, and sad at the same time. Anger being the most evident at the moment.

Alice clenched her jaw, her fists shoved into her tiny pockets, and her words came out forced and cold. "I am really disappointed in you Bella. You really let us down."

I found myself leaping to my feet, in a speed that surprised me, and desperately trying to find something to say to make her stop staring at me like that. I didn't like it at all. It felt like my heart was twisting in my chest.

"Alice…" I started, wondering where to go. "I didn't feel well on Friday. I guess all the stress caught up to me at the same time and I fell asleep and didn't wake up when I was supposed to. It was really strange. I didn't feel like myself."

I should have thought of something better because Alice's eyes didn't even change. "And what? You couldn't give us a call?"

"I tried to call!" I blurted out. "I called the day after but your number got smudged so I called the hospital because no one, and I mean no one, has your number. The lady who answered gave me a number for a pasta palace or something! He was like, 'You wan order? We haf pasta!'. It was not my fault!"

The look Rosalie and Alice were giving me would have been comical if not for the situation. They looked at me like I had flown off my rocker.

Rosalie swallowed, still looking like she was controlling herself from coming to hurt me, and turned away. "You stay from my family. You don't even have the decency to tell us the truth." Rosalie nearly glided away to where her other siblings were. Emmett was the only one not glaring at me.

I turned to Alice, more concerned about her than Rosalie, to find her looking like she was ready to cry. I took a step forward and she held her hand out to show me I wasn't allowed to come any closer.

"I really don't know what to say." Alice voice was small. "I thought you were different but I bet you are your buddy from Pasta Palace were having a good old time laughing about how you'd stood up the Cullens, about how much cooler that made you, and how funny their faces must be when they realized that you weren't coming!"

I barely had time to blink before a very worked up Alice stormed away. This time Emmett was glaring at me too.

I wanted to yell at the sky. I wanted to tell my fourth grade teacher, Mrs. Chesk, that telling the truth was not the best thing to do because look where it got me. I refrained from doing it though. I didn't need the entire population of Forks to have another thing to gossip about.

I sank in my seat in my second period class and Mike came behind me. I really don't even remember first period that well. All I could see was Alice's hurt eyes staring at me as if I'd killed her puppy.

"Sooo," Mike said, his hands nervously fiddling, "I heard you got your ass handed to you by Rosalie Cullen." I didn't even acknowledge that. I just looked over my shoulder, glared at him until he looked away, and looked back up to the board.

The rest of the school day followed that pattern. People who were not involved or my friends were trying to get out of me the reason for the almost cat fight with the blonde ice queen. I stuck to my guns though and refused to tell anyone. I told Angela though. She was the exception.

Angela, being Angela, tried to drag me to the hospital before the story was even over. She then pouted when my entire body refused to even budge from my position. She relented and let me finish telling the rest of the story.

She had the indecency to laugh when I came to the part of how I tried to imitate the Pasta guy in front of Rosalie and Alice. She said that she was surprised they didn't try to throw me in an asylum. She continued making crazy jokes throughout the rest of the day. I nearly bit her.

When she'd finally finished her last crazy joke which was about a man who thought he'd cut off his own feet, she frowned at me.

"Hey, Bella." She said as I swung onto my bike, ready to get home and just sleep away this rotten day. "You look different."

I glanced at her. "How?" I asked.

Angela shrugged. "Well, you're a little taller but it's more like, I don't know, you seem to be wilder." We both looked thoughtful before Angela shook her head and chuckled. "Sorry. That was weird."

I shrugged. Angela was weird like that.

My bike seemed to be purring extra loud today, almost delighted I was back on it, while we began our ride home. Maybe Angela was right. I was being more wild. I did a few illegal moves, cut some people off, and speed about twenty miles over the speed limit. I felt like nothing could touch me.

That was probably the reason, the speeding that is, that I didn't see the other driver. I shot across a four way crossing and right in front of the oncoming pick-up truck. My bike and I didn't stand a chance against the silver truck and were sent flying into the trees on the other side of the road.

I heard my bike's metal scream as it was disfigured by the larger trees, I heard the wood cracking and splintering of the smaller trees as my bike went through them, I heard someone cussing loudly and the sound of truck driving away and I heard, the last thing I heard, was the ripping of my clothes and an almost ungodly roar.

_Intruder! _

_Is it another wolf?_

_I don't recognize the scent!_

_Should we kill it?_

_Find it!_

Voices seemed to be bombarding my head. They twisted around themselves, melted into one another, and painfully thudded against my skull. The voices, the ones that sounded like Leah and Jake, where the ones that forced me to slowly move.

The first thing I noticed was that my body seemed to be moving in a different way. It was a welcomed way but it was different. My body was listening to my head but also moving on its own accord. Adjusting itself to keep pressure off of my sore back. It also pushed my body to its feet while my head still tried to clear away a cloud of fog that seemed to be plaguing my head.

Finally, I took in my surroundings. Well, I started to take in my surroundings before I caught sight of something that stopped me. There was something on my face. It looked like…. Was that my nose?

It happened all at once. I tried to grab my nose and I saw that I had paws. I tried to scream and it came out as a bark. I tried to run away from everything and I saw I was on all fours. I was freaked out, believe me.

I circled around a few times, trying to look at myself. I think I was a freaking huge wolf. I couldn't be sure because I couldn't, obviously, see my own face. I would have freaked out properly. Screamed my head off and ran to my daddy for comfort if not for the huge black wolf that appeared from the trees.

Behind it came a rustic brown wolf, a grey wolf, a little spotted one, a bigger grey one, and a sandy one. They, besides the little spotted one, were all bigger than me and seemed much more used to being, I don't know, huge wolves.

I began backing up, nervous whines coming from deep within my throat, and my tail, I HAD a tail, was neatly tucked between my legs. I was terrified. My heart was trying to make me die of heart attack so the wolves wouldn't be able to kill me first.

_This wolf is not one of us. Not from the reservation. _A voice seemed to come from the big black wolf. His voice actually sounded familiar but I couldn't, in my state of panic, place it.

_Then it must be an enemy! _The sandy wolf snarled. A chorus of agreement flowed from these wolves and maybe some unseen ones. The only one that seemed to notice my complete terror was the smallest one but it's thoughts were soon swept away by the more aggressive ones.

_Shifting is an honor saved to those of Quileute heritage._ One of the wolves thought.

_It smells of a leech! _It was that thought that sent all the wolves in action. My body reacted and had turned tail and run. I kept ahead of the wolves for only seconds before I felt something slam into my back. It was so heavy that my legs just buckled instantly.

I felt a few sharp pains before I threw my head straight back. It collided with another wolf and I was able to slip out of under them and continue running. My body, or was it my instincts, instantly made me start weaving around trees so the wolves wouldn't be able to get me.

Thank god for my body's reactions because my human brain was completely freaking out. Tons of thoughts were bombarding it at once. At first I could hear all the thoughts the other wolves were having but it was starting to fade out just to be replaced by my own terrified thoughts.

I only had one clear thought. I was a werewolf and I was being chased by other werewolves. There was no other explanation.

I felt a wolf, just a stride behind me, when I saw this little canyon like thing. A little river, or stream, was running at the bottom of it, and was about ten feet deep. I ran towards that, hoping that if I got to the other side, I would be able to get away since there was more people there and they might not want to follow me.

The last thought I heard from the wolves before our connection was severed was, _STOP IT! _I bunched up my muscles, felt someone's jaws barely miss my back leg, and launched myself over the stream.

I landed, barely making it over the twenty foot drop, and ran. I stopped, not a few feet into my flee, when I saw the wolves hadn't followed me over. They were all, maybe ten of them, rushing up to the side of the cayon, just to back up with an angry snarl. They looked like they really wanted to follow me over but they couldn't.

I was happy about that for a split moment before I heard something coming from the side I was on. I turned my head, nearly lying down on the ground, body trembling, before I saw something that both relieved and surprised me.

Emmett and Jasper Cullen were running towards me. I stood up. I was happy to see them. They would see the wolves, me as a wolf, and would be able to take me to their dad so he could tell me what was going on.

"Stay on your side of the border!" Emmett snarled as came close. That was when I realized he was running much too fast to be a human. I couldn't even move an inch before both he and Jasper slammed into me. Emmett got slightly under me and completely sent me flying back towards the other side of the river.

I didn't even have time to yowl my horror before I landed awkwardly with half my body starting to slid down the walls towards the river and the other half on flat ground. I didn't have to worry about falling though because one of the wolves grabbed my tail and started to drag me up.

"Keep to your side mutts…" I heard Emmett's voice change from triumphant to almost horror filled as all of the wolves instantly laid into me. I could barely move. I wiggled by body, keeping my throat hiding from harm, and kicked with all of my legs. Sharp pain appeared all over my body as wolves tried to break the skin with their teeth.

It was a hard kick that made contact with one of the furry masses trying to kill me that sent me sliding over the flat ground and tumbling into the river. The river was very shallow and on my side, the water barely went over my head.

I struggled to get my head above the water. The water beat into me as I struggled to get to my feet. I placed them awkwardly as I braced myself against the fast moving water. The water was red around me as blood from my gashes mixed with the freshwater.

I whined pathetically when I looked to my right to see the wolves looking over the edge at me, clearly wanting me to come up so they could finish the job. To my left, the entire Cullen family were staring at me; their faces etched in complete bafflement.

"Edward." A male's voice reached my ears; a voice that was smooth and almost musical. "What's going on?"

There was a silence. "The wolf is a stranger. It's not from their pack. They want to kill it because it smells like a leech."

"Hello?" I slowly turned my head to see Dr. Cullen crouching to look down at me. I could see his eyes as they roamed across my shredded skin and the bloody water. He looked thoughtful before he backed away. "You may pass this way."

"What?" I recongnized Rosalie's voice. "You're letting a mutt…"

"Rosalie," Carlisle was calm but his voice held authority, "It will die if it goes over there and it will die if they stay in the water. Let them pass in a sign of good faith." It wasn't really his words that got me up but a smell that finally got me to slowly drag myself up the loose soil wall. The smell was sweet, not too sweet, and reminded me of honey. It reminded me of safety.

It took quite a while because I had to move each leg separate and ignore the pain. When I got close I saw Carlisle reach down, grab a piece of untorn flesh on the back of my neck, and help drag me up. I allowed myself to be drug up like a puppy.

Edward curled his lip in disgust at me. "The wolves say we should throw him back over."

I slowly lowered myself onto the ground, my body too weak to stand any longer, and laid my head down.

Carlisle shook his head. "They know we cannot do that." I dimly heard as the wolves snarled their disapproval of the idea before they disappeared back into the forest. I just laid there. I did look around me though.

Everyone one of the Cullens were looking at me. There was only one that I didn't recognize and that was the smaller female with long brown hair and a heart shaped face. I figured she had to Esme considering that was the only Cullen I hadn't seen yet.

"My name is Carlisle."

I turned to the man that was kneeling in front of me, his hands held up to show he meant no harm, and was looking over my wounds with an expert eye. I looked over his shoulder to where Alice was staring at me. Her eyes were looking at me and she was sniffing wildly as if she had recongnized a smell and was trying to place it.

"We are not going to harm you." He spoke slowly, as if speaking to a wounded animals, which I was. "Would you permit me to examine a particularly deep wound on your hip?" I looked at him for a moment. I wanted my wounds to stop hurting but, more than anything, I wanted to know what was happening. Why was I a big wolf? Why did they move inhumanely fast? Why did those wolves want to kill me? What was going on?

A loud whine erupted into the air.

Jasper, the blonde male who I've never talked to before, spoke in a thick Texan accent. "Their feeling mighty confused and scared. I'd say this was their first time phasing."

Carlisle nodded before looking to Edward. "What does he want?" Carlisle gestured to me.

Edward clenched his jaw. "I don't know." Everyone turned to look at him. Edward frowned at their curious expressions. "I can't read their mind." Edward can read minds? Since when? This day is really becoming strange.

Emmett let out a loud laugh. "Wow. Bet that's gotta suck. First Bella and this?"

At the mention of my name, I perked my ears up and let out a delighted bark. I sounded like one of those purse dogs. To further my embarrassment, my tail decided to act on its own accord and wag a hundred miles per minute.

"You find that amusing, do you?" Edward growled, fangs suddenly appeared in his mouth. I let out a frightened whimper and my legs tensed, ready to flee. Jasper reached out and grabbed Edward's shoulder to calm him down.

"The emotion it felt weren't amused." The Texan said. "They were relieved and happy." I didn't like the way all of them suddenly stared at me as if they stared hard enough that they would suddenly be able to read my mind. Edward might be able….I'm not entirely sure how that works.

Emmett tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Alrightly then. Mutt, I want you to look at me. I'm going to say words again, okay?" I tilted my head to the side. Is this how all dogs feel when people use that dumb person language with them? Because if that is the case, I am apologizing to every dog I've ever met.

Emmett waited until I had his attention. "Wow." That was all he said before staring at me closely.

Rosalie sighed. "Emmett, what are you doing?"

Emmett's face lit up. "Well the wolf responded to something I said right? So, I figure if I just repeat everything again but separate, then we can see what the wolf is responding too."

Rosalie blinked in surprise. "That's actually not a bad idea."

Emmett seemed to grow twice in size as he beamed at her praise. "Bet." He waited. "That's." He waited but nothing. "Gotta." I nearly rolled my eyes at him. "Suck." My immature side almost made me chuckle. "First." How long was this going to go on? "Bella." My head shot up and I let out a bark.

Emmett's jaw nearly dropped. "Bella?" He repeated again. I barked. He got it, he got it, he got it! I could have danced in delight. "This fur bag ate Bella!" Emmett roared. My ears fell. He so does not got it. Luckily, Alice seemed to be a little smarter than her big brother.

"Bella." Her voice seemed shocked, wary, and a little hopeful. "Is that you?" I nodded and my tail continued to display my happiness at being recognized by wagging so fast that it was kicking up dirt. "Carlisle!" Alice nearly screamed, making me jump in surprise and curl up in fear. "Fix her!"

Alice scrambled towards my head, instantly cradled it, and looked at me with worried eyes. "Are you okay?" She breathed. "Does it hurt anywhere? Can you breathe fine? Are you going to die? Please tell me you aren't going to die." I honestly didn't remember all of her questions so I just shook my head to say that I was not going to die.

It seemed to sooth her a little but she did glare at her father until Carlisle seemed to wake up from his surprised induced trance and slowly begin to explore my body with gentle hands. I was so content that I forgot all of my questions and fear when Alice began gently tugging at my fur and running her hands on my head.

I was nearly asleep when Emmett kneeled down in front of me, his eyes sad, and his body seemed a lot smaller. "Bella." I looked up at him and tilted my head, my way of asking what was wrong. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that by knocking you back on the other side that all those wolves would attack you. I thought you were just one of the reservation mutts trying to start a war…" I didn't understand what he was talking about, what are reservation mutts, but I did understand that at the moment he was blaming me for the wounds I'd gotten, so I did the only thing I could do to relax him in this form, I licked him right across the face.

Emmett let out a squeal, leapt away from me, and began wiping his face with his arms. "Bella! That is so gross!" I couldn't help it. I opened my mouth and a deep rumble, something akin to laughter, filled the air.

"Bella, this is going to hurt." I heard Carlisle warn me but the look on Emmett's face was so funny as he tried to clean himself of my spit, that I didn't even think about it. That was until I felt Carlisle grab my back leg, take a deep breath, and jerk.

The pain slammed into me, my body arched, I let out a whine that slowly turned back into a scream, and passed out with my head on the lap of a very distraught Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

When Leah and I were ten, I let her talk me into stealing some of the beer Charlie kept in the fridge. She said that all the cool kids drank this stuff and if we wanted to be cool we needed to drink it too. So Leah and I drank the beer. It was a fun feeling until we woke up in the morning.

That headache we both experienced had nothing on the one I was waking up with now. I hadn't even opened my eyes and I could feel my skull splitting in half. I brought my hand to my head and let out a long groan.

I began rubbing my temples, something that works with brain freezes, and was saddened when I found that it did nothing to relieve myself of the pain. In fact, my whole body felt like it was in pain. I forced my eyes open and was met with the strangest of sights.

First off, I had no idea where I was. I was looking up at an intricately painted ceiling and naked angels were staring down at me.

Secondly, I didn't remember getting this scar on my arm. It was red and angry and covered most of my forearm. I traced it and everything came flooding back. I just froze. I always thought animals that froze when frightened were beyond stupid but now I understood why they did it.

I saw these flash blacks of wolves, the Cullens, and lots and lots of my blood. I slowly sat up to be greeted with the strangest sight yet. Seven completely frozen people just staring at me. No one moving an inch, all of them just watching me like I was going to attack them.

So I did the only thing someone can do in a position like this. I began to laugh. It was not a charming laugh. It was one of those laughs were you are honestly afraid that the person laughing has rather lost their minds or is going to die if they don't start breathing soon.

"Whatever joke she finds so funny, I don't get it." Emmett stated, not at all helping me stop laughing. I shook my head while trying to stop laughing.

"I'm just so freaked out!" I laughed, my body starting to shake and tears, of both sorrow and what is forced out by the laughing, streaming down my face. "I'm a freaking werewolf!" I hunched over, pulled my knees to my chest, took a second to realize I didn't change myself into these clothes, and began to full out laugh while choking on my sobs.

"I'm not good with crying women!" Emmett shouted. I heard him shushed and someone come and sit down next to me. I don't know how I knew but I could instantly tell that Alice Cullen was the one on the bed with me. I could just sense her.

I turned, buried my face in her shoulder, and continued sobbing. I heard Esme shushing the other people out of the room. I tightened my grip on Alice and heard the air rush out of her.

"Bella," she gasped, "You're really strong now. Crushing me." I released some of the force behind my grip but couldn't get myself to let go of her. I was just to upset. Upset enough that I didn't even realize that Alice may not, probably isn't, human. Alice seemed to approve of the released pressure and began to play with my long hair, gently tugging on it as she had when I was a wolf.

It didn't stop me from crying but it did stop the intensity of it.

Alice whispered completely random things in a loving voice. At one point, I'm pretty sure she was singing a children's song under her breath.

When she finally began telling jokes, I pulled back with a laugh.

"Is this how you comfort people?" I sniffled before curling up against her.

Alice chuckled, holding my arm and tracing the scar. "Are you feeling any better now?"

I nodded. "I'm still really freaked out." I started tearing up again but Alice saw that and began poking my sides. I think she was trying to cheer me up but just didn't know how too. It was like watching a little kid poke a dead thing with a stick. It was so completely useless in this situation that I felt a million times better.

"What am I?" I whispered. I knew the answer but I just wanted to hear her say it.

Alice studied me for a moment. "An Italian Werewolf." I laid there, taking that in. It felt more believable now that she'd just told me.

"Why'd you specify the Italian part?" I asked, looking up to catch an emotion in Alice's eyes before she was able to blink it away. The emotion had been something I'd seen before but I'd never had it directed at me. I really wish I could remember what that look meant.

"I just didn't want you to think you were on the same level with those Quileute wolves." Alice said softly. "You're many times better." I would have been fine with just lying there forever in with Alice. The last person I was this comfortable with had been Leah and before her my mom. It was a very nice feeling.

"What are you?" I asked, feeling Alice tense up beside me.

"Vampire." She whispered softly, waiting for me to run or something. I just shrugged, it really wasn't the weirdest part of my week and continued to relax in the comfortable silence.

It was interrupted when Emmett nearly broke down the door. "Hate to break up the love fest," he backed slightly away when Alice began growling at him, "But I still have a whole bunch of video games I'm dying to beat Bella at."

Alice crossed her arms at him. "Can't I have five minutes with Bella without being interrupted?" She actually looked pretty cross about it. I bumped her with my shoulder, nearly sending her flying off the bed, and gave her a small smile.

I stood up, looked down to silk pants I was wearing, and asked. "Where did these clothes come from?" At that moment, I didn't know who was more embarrassed; Alice or Emmett.

Emmett swallowed. "When a wolf phases, changes… this is not my area of expertise . Alice, you can explain. I'm going to start the system up. After this anatomy lesson, Bella will lose!"

I watched him go, easily able to tell he was embarrassed at something, and turned to Alice who kept swallowing and dazing in and out.

"Alice? What's wrong with him?"

Alice grabbed my hands and locked her eyes on mine as if she was afraid if she blinked then the world would end. Mike sometimes did this but it was when I'd caught him looking at something rather than my face and he was afraid if his eyes strayed again, I'd smack him. I wondered why she was doing it though.

"When you turn into a wolf, you completely destroyed your clothes because they don't grow with you." Alice looked to see if I understood what she was talking about. I honestly didn't get where she was going with this. "So when you phased back into a human…" Alice seemed to be prompting me to some point but I couldn't think of it. "You were naked Bella." Alice blurted out, covering her face, as if to keep me from seeing her blush. I could see that she wasn't though. Is that a vampire thing? Can vampires not blush….NAKED!

"They ALL saw me naked?" My voice broke it got so high and I wrapped my arms around my chest like by doing this I could erase the memory.

Alice let out a small growl. "Trust me, I'm not thrilled about it either." I didn't even catch the murderous look on her face because I felt so violated. I wasn't that concerned about Esme or Carlisle. Esme was older and had had daughters so she had seen it all before and Carlisle was a doctor so he probably hadn't seen anything new. Rosalie probably could have cared less. But Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Alice! It was so embarrassing! I don't know why I was so unsettled that Alice had seen me but I was! The others were boys so I had a reason, but Alice?

"Bella." Alice said slowly, watching me as I had a miniature freak out.

I covered my face. "I want to die now."

Alice chuckled deeply in her throat before standing up. "There isn't much you have to worry about. Rosalie instantly covered Emmett's eyes. Jasper is a gentleman and would never look. Carlisle sees that type of stuff every day. Esme was too busy covering you up to see anything." She gently took me by the hand and pulled me to my feet.

I went through the names she had listed. "What about you and Edward?" She barely paused as she began leading me to the door. She looked over her shoulder and smirked.

"Edward's gay." That was all she said. I wanted to point out that she hadn't given herself an excuse but when I thought about it, what reason would Alice Cullen, one of the prettiest girls alive, have to look at me naked. There answer was simple. There was no reason.

I allowed myself to be pulled down stairs, down halls, and down another set of stairs, seriously did these people live in a mansion, before I came to the kitchen. The woman, Esme, was making food. She looked thrilled, like she really enjoyed cooking.

She had a pan of what looked like cut vegetables and she was flinging those vegetables around just to catch them in the pan again. I think she was imitating a chief or a ninja. When she saw me she let out the most adorable squeak before she engulfed me in a hug.

The only thing I could think about was the burning hot pan that was somewhere behind me, but I was still able to return some of the hug. Esme pulled away, looked me up and down, and smiled, almost approvingly, at Alice.

"I'm Esme." She held her hand out, as if we hadn't already been hugging.

I shook her hand. "Hello, Mrs…"

Esme interrupted me, what is it with people not letting me finish. "I will have none of that. Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old. Esme will do just fine." She gave an award winning smile and continued her cooking. The food itself looked completely amazing but the smell, and probably the taste, seemed to leave a lot to be desired for. I wanted to point out that she must have done something wrong but she looked like she was so happy cooking that I didn't have the heart to.

Alice allowed me to hang around the kitchen a little more, my stomach expressing how hungry I was, before she drug me to the living room. "If you don't play video games with Emmett then he will never stop pouting. He's been wanting a new game partner for a long time."

Sure enough, Emmett was waiting by the game console like a big kid, and beamed when I entered the room.

To put it gently, I was kidnapped for two hours in the world of Emmett. It wouldn't have been so bad but I beat him at the very first game we played. Apparently, no one had beaten him before at this specific game. I tried to explain to him that this was one of my favorite games, yes I am a gamer, and that my skills on this game didn't apply to all the others he had, but he didn't want to take my word for it.

I played every single one of Emmett's games. I secretly really enjoyed it. I was an only child, so, sitting in a living room, surrounded by people who pick on each other in good fun or love each other so much, was one of the only times I've felt like I've belonged to a family. Charlie doesn't count considering he's only one person. Now I just needed to add a girlfriend to the mix and I would have been pretty happy.

At one point I had thought about asking Leah out, as crazy as that seems, but it had never felt right. In fact, no one I'd ever thought about had ever seemed right. I knew I was gay, but I just couldn't find someone to be gay for!

I couldn't imagine dating Leah who was a dark knight kind of hottie. I couldn't imagine dating Rosalie who was an ice bitch kinda hottie. I couldn't imagine dating Alice… The controlled nearly fell from my hands as I realized something. I could imagine dating Alice.

It was extremely vivid. It was like I was just remembering something instead of imagining it. Emmett huffed, for he figured I was done playing games and got up to go annoy Rosalie. I slowly turned around, Alice was sitting on the couch behind me watching us play, to look at Alice. She tilted her head and smiled at me, seemingly happy with my attention. Her smile faded when she saw the shocked look in my eyes.

"Bella?" She asked softly, acting like she wanted to move towards me. The thought of her being close with those images in my mind made my heart start to pick up speed. I think she could hear my heart going off excitedly because she slowly began to move towards me with her hands held up and concern in her eyes.

"I'm not phasing, Alice." I could tell she wanted me to explain what had happened, but I was saved from having to do that because Carlisle walked into the room. I instantly turned my attention onto him, I didn't want to explain my sudden realization, and ignored Alice's curious eyes.

"Well," Carlisle said, looking slightly sheepish, "I told Charlie that you had been with us because you had a sudden attack and I wanted to keep you for overnight observation. I'm afraid that I did not estimate the sheer amount of worry that it would cause in Charlie. He is on his way and will be here any minute."

Alice blinked. "Why didn't I see that?" _See that? _I wasn't going to ask about it.

Carlisle easily answered that. "Bella's presence may be affecting your gift?" _Gift?_

Alice bit her lip and seemed to think about that.

Carlisle nodded. "Edward, we are going to have a human over. Would you please take Jasper out?" Carlisle didn't raise his voice but I could hear two figures hastily making their way away from the house.

I had already been told by Emmett that, while I wasn't as tasty smelling as a human, Jasper still didn't trust himself around me at the moment. I didn't mind too much because Jasper kind of creeped me out. Nothing against him but it was like I could just feel that he had a dark past to him that kind of scared me.

I heard Esme yell from in the kitchen. "I'll make something for him to eat!" My eyes must have widened comically because Alice laughed and playfully wrapped both her arms around me from behind. I was not ready for the physical contact with my sudden new attraction realized and I immediately tried to wiggle out of her hands.

When I broke away, I couldn't look her in the eyes. I'm sure she didn't understand what had happened. One minute I was completely fine and the next moment I was shying from her touch like she had the plague. I instantly felt bad, especially when did end up looking up, and I saw her looking everywhere but me.

Carlisle must have seen Alice's distress because he instantly reached out and pushed her shoulder, silently telling her that if she wanted to leave that she was able too. Alice took the invitation and instantly disappeared. For a brand new crush, I was feeling really bad and wanted to chase after her already.

I shook the thought of my head, what evidence had Alice given me that she even played for my team, and sat down. Carlisle sat down across from me.

"Bella," his voice was very calm, "I understand that you must have some questions, and it is my true regret that I cannot explain everything to you, not because I don't trust you or want to, but because I could find very little about what happened to you."

I looked at him and waited expectantly.

"Bella, you, as Alice as already told you, I'm sure, are an Italian wolf. They are the most secretive and rare of the werewolves. Very little is known about them. I can, however, if you want, tell you want I do know."

"I'd really like that, Dr. Cullen." I said, leaning forward, eager to know everything I could.

"Please, call me Carlisle. You are pretty much family now." He said affectionately and warmly. "Now, I've always found explaining something easiest when you answer exactly what the person is curious about, so, therefore, please ask any questions you may have."

I drummed my fingers on my knee. I had so many questions.

"What are you?"

Carlisle just smiled. "Vampire, but do not worry. We do not drink human blood nor do we drink werewolf blood." Should have been more freaked out but I really wasn't.

"Who were the wolves that chased me?"

Carlisle blinked, probably surprised by my question, but nodded. "Those are shifters. They are almost identical to werewolves, just small differences between the two. Those shifters are of Quileute heritage."

I frowned. "Aren't the people at the reservations…." It was then that I remembered the voices in my head. The ones that sounded like Seth, Leah, and Jake. The black wolf, the one, that sounded so familiar; the one that sounded like Sam.

I sat back, putting my hand over my mouth. I wasn't really that freaked they changed into giant wolves, all the signs were all there, but I was hurt they had attacked me. Even if they probably hadn't known it was me. They had attacked an innocent and scared creature!

I swallowed down the bile in my throat, ignored Carlisle who looked ready to hug me if I needed it, and forced myself to breathe. "That's going to take some getting over." I admitted. "Do you mind if we skip this part and continue with a different question."

Carlisle nodded. "Of course."

"What's the difference between a Quileute Shifter and a Italian Werewolf?"

"A werewolf and a shifter look almost exactly the same. Shifters are just on the thinner built side while werewolves are thickly built with both longer and deadlier claws and teeth. Shifters, however, are known to act completely different. Shifters are very prideful creatures, quick to anger, and are sticklers for traditions and live by their own stories. Werewolves are much different. They are very slow to anger, gentle by nature, loyal, and very protective."

I couldn't help the slight smirk on my face. "So, I'm the better species?"

Carlisle chuckled. "I believe so."

"Why'd I change now?" I asked after a moment of thought. "I haven't had a significant birthday, been in a weird chemical accident…"

Carlisle laughed at this. "There a few, I believe, factors that led to your change. One of them is the emotional stress you went through when your friends broke ties with you. The other one, this is just speculation, is that, considering shifters have a long history of unexplainable aggression towards werewolves, that your werewolf hid itself to keep you safe from the shifters you surrounded yourself with. When your friends left, your wolf may have come out."

"Wait, you speak as my wolf as if it has a mind of its own?" I didn't like that fact that I might have another mind in my body. It was kind of creepy.

Carlisle must have seen what I was thinking because he laughed. "It is slightly complicated. You are Bella, in wolf form or not. However, there are things that woke up with your phasing. These are just basic instincts, feelings humans aren't actually capable of feeling, and new senses. It is a common practice to call those things awakened with your changing the wolf itself." That made me feel tons better.

"Full moon, silver bullets, wolf's bane; do those things hurt me or affect me?"

"No, they do not. However, silver bullets can hurt you but so can regular bullets, wood, too much water, and everyday things like that."

I actually liked that a lot. It was the most normal answer he could have given me.

"Mating?" I asked. Since I was a werewolf it would be called mating would it not?

I heard laughter all throughout the house. I went to focus on what was so funny but Carsisle regained my attention.

He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Alice came in and sat down near his feet. He looked at her questionably with a little bit of amusement in his eyes.

Alice just shrugged. "I want to know about Bella's mating habits too."

Carlisle chuckled. "You see werewolves actually have unique mating habits. You see, shifters and vampires have an instant reactions to our mates. We see them and we just know that they are the one. You want to be there everything."

"So, I don't get love at first sight?" I asked. I was a girl and love at first sight was something that I'd always day dreamed about.

Carlisle shook his head. "I'm afraid not. You're wolf, on the other hand, does get love at first sight." I didn't even get to express my confusion before he continued. "Your wolf sees them and is instantly in love, but your wolf is always suppressed by your human side and your human side shies away from the thought of instant love. Not just you, all humans in general. Your wolf slowly makes your human side fall in love too but it's a process. The process isn't complete until the relationship is taken to a sexual level and then the bond between the werewolf and partner is one of the strongest of all species."

I tugged on my bangs. "You said you didn't know too much about werewolves, but you've given me quite an earful."

Carlisle chuckled. "You just happen to have asked questions that I know a good deal about. Should you have asked me about how large you're going to grow, you will grow to be bigger than Sam, or the strange toxins that run amuck in your bodies."

I had a few more questions but Carlisle held his hand out. "We can continue this conversation at a later date, not that I know much more, but I'm afraid Charlie is here."

Sure enough, seconds later I was nearly attacked by a very tired looking Charlie. I chuckled, feeling like I was holding a small child, because I felt if I squeezed to hard that I would break him. I probably could.

"Hey, Charlie." I greeted. He pulled away, grabbed my shoulders, and looked at me sternly.

"Isabella Swan." Charlie's eyes were dark and I knew I was in trouble because he never, ever used my first name unless I had done something really bad. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you. Leah called, in complete hysterics because they found your motorcycle wrapped around a tree."

I'd forgotten all about that motorcycle. I was a little confused on how I felt about Leah being concerned about me. I was angry at her for so many reasons, but I was a little touched she was still concerned. I guess a lifetime of friendship couldn't be just erased. I wish it could, but I couldn't.

Carlisle came to my rescue because I honestly had no idea how to explain that without telling him the truth. "Bella had her attack while driving, but she was able to get off of the bike before she crashed. We'd just found her when a driver came to fast and hit her bike. She wasn't on it. I apologize for not thinking of telling you. You see, Alice and Bella have been becoming good friends, so Alice was obviously very distressed and I was preoccupied."

Charlie tried to look mad at Carlisle but he had one of those faces that makes it impossible to be angry at somebody, so Charlie only held his hand out.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

Carlisle nodded. "Bella has just been a delight."

I grinned until Charlie turned to glare at me again. I let out a whimper before I could stop myself. Luckily, Charlie seemed to think nothing of it.

Esme came in, a plate of food. "It was actually Bella who reminded us to call you. It was one of the first thing she said when she woke up." I could see that Charlie was instantly won over by Esme's beautiful smile and his glare vanished.

Charlie instantly reached and grabbed, what looked like some type of Mexican food, and shoved it in his mouth. His eyes instantly began to water. He looked like he was going to throw up, so I leapt forward and shoved some food in my mouth.

"Wow, Esme." I said around the food. "I just love your food." I gave my dad a meaningful stare. "Don't you love it dad?"

Charlie nodded, looking like he was trying to swallow without chewing. "It is very delicious, I assure you." Esme placed the plate down and disappeared back into the kitchen. Charlie turned towards me. "Bella, I think you owe Leah a call."

Alice snarled. "She doesn't owe Leah anything!"

I instantly reached out and placed my hand on her cheek to calm the increasing angry vampire. Well, I sure felt loved. Alice leaned into my hand but continued to glare.

We talked a little more, stomached some bad food, and said our goodbyes. I kept Charlie from saying anything, I'm pretty sure vampires have good hearing and I didn't want him to say anything against Esme.

When we drove away, I grabbed my stomach. I think I'm going to be sick.

Charlie reached over and shoved the phone towards me.

"Leah is going crazy and searching the woods with half the reservation."

I just stared at the phone.

"Bella," Charlie waited till I looked at him, "I know what they did, but she was crying."

I closed my eyes, hated myself for being such a softie, and grabbed the phone. It was already ringing.

"Charlie?" Came Emily's voice. "Did you find her?"

I rolled my eyes. "Alive and kicking." I retorted.

"Bella!" Emily nearly screamed into the phone. "What the hell happened? Are you okay? Bella!"

"I just had this panic attack thing, got off the motorcycle, my bike got hit, and I walked till I was picked up and put under observation." I was trying to keep my voice completely neutral with no emotion. "It's nothing. You can just call off the search party."

I heard Emily go silent for a long while. "Are you really okay?"

I just sighed. "Better than ever. Thanks for worrying. I got to go." I closed the cell phone and glared at the window if it had somehow wronged me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everybody. I wanted to say I'm absolutely delighted with all the reviews and alerts I've been getting on this story. I mean 113 reviews for my first 3 chpt and over 200 alerts. It's safe to say that when I check my email, I do the most stupid of happy dances! Hope you like the new chpt.**

Charlie huffed, tired of trying and failing to create a conversation with me, and just allowed me to look out the door. I've been in a remarkably good mood for the last week. How could I not when I'm around the Cullens?

If Emmett's not making me fall to the ground laughing because of his childish antics, Jasper not having my full attention with his remarkable stories, Alice's not dragging me with her for pretty much everything she can think of, Carlisle asking and answering questions, or secretly helping Esme cook better, she doesn't know I'm helping, then I'm lounging in their house. Heck, even Rosalie and I are on okay terms. Well, all we did was insult each other in a friendly manner, but not a lot of people could say that. The only one I couldn't seem to get along with was Edward and that was mostly because he was always brooding and always gone.

I'm even happier because the feelings I have for Alice Cullen just made me giddy. We couldn't touch without me feeling both turned on and completely smitten. I dodged physical contact because vampires have the pesky ability of smelling arousal, but the more I tried to escape contact, the more determined she was to touch me anyway she could.

Now, I was not very happy. That was because after putting it off as long as I could, I was being drug to Emily's house for dinner with the old group. That consisted of Sam, Emily, Leah, Leah's mom Sue, Harry, Billy, Jake, Seth, Charlie, and me. It was safe to say that I was not looking forward to seeing these people.

Charlie sighed. "Bells, I know you're mad at them. I'm mad at them too, but you have to take into account that they did a forest wide search for you." Yeah, after they all tried to kill me. I ignored Charlie. "They can't hurt you anymore. You have the Cullens on your side, nothing they can do can take that away from you."

I blinked. "When you'd turn all monk on me?"

Charlie just chuckled. "Now, I'm not telling you that you have to try to rekindle your friendship, but please, please be civil." I just grinned brightly. Now that I'm a werewolf, I'd grown a serious backbone. I wasn't a bully but I didn't let myself be pushed around.

"Yes, sir!" I gave a mock salute, something Emmett did to Jasper all the time. In fact, Emmett was quickly becoming my best friend and I was taking on his personality. Alice was who I was closest too but I couldn't say she was my friend due to the fact that I was fighting really powerful feelings for her. In fact, I was trying my hardest not to be in a situation where I was left alone with the girl. When we were alone, the feelings just become all the more intense.

We pulled up to the familiar house. I pressed my lips together to hold in a sigh, gently sniffed myself to make sure I'd gotten the Cullens' smell off of me, before I grabbed some fish that was wrapped up in tinfoil and got out of the car.

My feet knew the path I was taking, but my brain and my wolf, yes I call my instincts my wolf, screamed at me to run. I swallowed them down and followed Charlie into the house. I was met with a familiar sight.

Seth and Leah fighting each other over the remote, Sam and Emily being a lovey dovey in the kitchen, and Harry, Sue, Jake, and Billy in an intense conversation over in the corner of the living room. They all turned when we walked in. There was a strange silence before Emily came to hug me.

She smelled of shifter. My wolf snarled and forced my body to back away from her. Her arms fell to her sides like a dejected child. I felt bad, but my wolf was very stern on this topic. It wanted nothing to do with anything that smelled like a shifter and that was this entire house and everybody in it.

My wolf was whining, begging me not to enter into the house that reeked of shifter. I swallowed it down and offered Emily a smile. It was a kind smile but it did not offer an invitation to touch.

"Hello, Emily." I greeted. "It smells good. What are you making?" I would never admit anything but the smell of Emily's cooking was ready to make me drown in my own drool. I was growing accustomed to Esme's cooking, so Emily's smelled like heaven on a plate.

Emily watched me with hurt eyes before tossing her head to the kitchen. "We're just making hamburgers. It's hard to find something delicious and able to keep up the boy's and Leah's appetite."

Charlie laughed, his voice a few octaves higher as he felt the tension in the room. "Well, I hope you made extra. Bella here has been going through a growth spurt."

Charlie shushed me over to the couch where Leah and Seth were shooting me looks before looking back to each other or the T.V.. I just sank into my usual spot and instantly pulled out my cellphone.

Alice had been horrified out of her mind when she found out I was coming here. The entire family was. Emmett had nearly kidnapped me and shoved me in a closet with plans on keeping me there until the get together ended. He would have done so too, Alice was all for it, but Jasper felt that it was ungentlemanly of him to allow a woman to be shoved in a closet without offering assistance and helping her get away.

So, now, I was being forced to keep into contact at all times.

_Bella! Pick up this phone this damn second before Alice goes down there and starts kicking some furry ass! _I put my hand over my mouth. This text may have been from Alice's phone but I had no doubt I was talking to Rosalie.

_Sorry! _I texted back. _Charlie isn't a crazy driver like you vampires so it took a while to get here. _

"What's so funny, Bells?" Seth's voice was gentle and almost a little timid. I looked up right as my phone vibrated and I had to fight the urge to look down.

I gave a shrug. "The Pixie," told you I was becoming like Emmett, the only one brave and stupid enough to comment about Alice's height, "Got her phone stolen by her sister. Her sister is just being bitchy. It makes me smile."

"Is this 'Pixie'," Leah asked, her mouth turned into a frown, "You're new best friend?" I could hear jealousy in her voice. I wasn't going to try to force any guilt out of them after Carlisle explained about Sam's control. I wasn't angry at them, but that didn't mean I was going to instantly forgive them for dropping me. I was going to be friends but we weren't going to be close.

"Not really." I said, looking thoughtful. "She's definitely the person I'm closest to, but I'd say her brother is my best friend." I finally looked down.

_What? You can't text in the car? _More of the wonderful mind Rosalie Cullen.

_Give Alice her phone back! Bitch! _

"Bella!" I jumped up. Charlie was shaking his head with a chuckle. "Bella, put your phone away. Join the living." I chuckled.

_Got reprimanded. G2g! _

I put the phone in my back pocket. "Alright, I've joined the living. What's going on?"

Seth looked at the T.V. "Ummmmm, I got straight A's this year." Leah rolled her eyes. Apparently, shifters felt that their entire life was going to be a wolf, so why try and get good grades.

I beamed at him. "Way to make your senior feel inferior, kid." I ruffled his hair as I walked by and headed towards the kitchen. The smell of actual edible food was giving my stomach autopilot of my feet.

I trotted into the kitchen. I noticed Sam sniffing for a second before he relaxed again. I'd learned from Carlisle that a werewolf didn't have a stench like a shifter because werewolves were in close contact with all those vampires up in Italy, so if we smelled different, we'd be killed within minutes.

I looked over Emily's shoulder, huffing impatiently. I was so hungry. Emily smiled sadly over her shoulder.

"I'm almost done." It was that sad chuckle that sounded close to tears that made my wolf instantly forgive her. I need that stupid creature to hold its ground because my human side couldn't hold a grudge. I frowned in frustration, figuring she was like my mother no matter what her jackass of a boyfriend is like, and gave her a quick hug from behind.

"I'm not angry." I said as I started to move away. "I'm over it. At the moment, the only feeling I feel is complete and utter hunger." Emily rolled her eyes, which were beginning to tear up in joy, and held a cooked patty over her shoulder. My wolf's tail instantly went wild to the extent that I had to look behind me to make sure that I didn't actually have a grey tail wagging behind me.

I reached over her shoulder, grabbed the patty, fought the urge to lick her cheek, and trotted away. I instantly ate it. It did nothing to curb my appetite. I'd already learned that begging dogs always pushed things a little too far, so I decided to learn from my less awesome cousins, and leave while I was ahead.

I went to Charlie. I knew about the history behind the Cullens and the Quileutes and was determined, at least until I knew how to deal with it, not to say that they were the family I had all but moved in with. I would not stand for any insults being thrown at the Cullens; my wolf and I were protective like that.

Luckily, Charlie and Billy were going on and on about fishing. Jake turned his attention to me. I studied him for a moment. I'd never thought about it but I think I like him better with short hair. Even if he had to cut it so his wolf fur was short as well, I'm happy he did. I liked the short hairstyle, but I was happy that I didn't have to cut my short. Werewolves rule!

"So, Bells," Jake leaned towards me before leaning away against. A clear sign that he was nervous, "How you been?"

"Not bad." I leaned back in my chair. "A bit bummed about my bike. You guys have it? A friend of mine offered to fix it up for free."

"I can do that." Jake said with a frown. "I've already started. I always fix your bike."

"Jake, I already promised them they could fix it up. They love challenges." I tried to say this as gently as possible. Rosalie was a total car, motorcycle, and mechanic person and had demanded quite loudly that I was to bring her my bike.

Jake looked down.

Damn me and my feelings of guilt! "Next time my bike is t-boned by a pick-up and ends up wrapped around a tree, you can fix it." It was meant to be a joke but the look Jake gave me would have sent me running if I was not a werewolf.

"That's not funny." Jake nearly growled. How had I honestly not known these people could turn into wolves? They growl all the time! That should have set off some warning bells.

I held my hands up. "Sick sense of humor, I know. I apologize for worrying you, but it was really out of my control."

Charlie chuckled. "Don't worry, I already went off on her. If she wouldn't have been picked up, she would have an episode in the middle of the street."

I don't know why I said this, I just had too. "Then the big bad wolves would have eaten me." I sang this. It earned a stunned silence from the group and a roll of the eyes from Charlie. I just grinned because it was a completely seemingly innocent comment.

Apparently they thought so too because almost instantly everyone went back into their conversations.

Jake shrugged. "Who picked you up?"

Emily came to my rescue before I had to think of way to explain the Cullens had picked me up. "So for the very hungry Bella, I have a pile of food." I had to fight off an extremely primal and delighted noise at the sight of the steaming food in front of me.

"Hey!" Leah shouted, obviously smelling the food as well. "Why does Bella get fed first?"

"Because I'm awesome." I said.

"Bella," Charlie said, looking away from Billy, "Wait till everyone else has food." I let out a defeated noise. I waited, impatiently, until everyone had food. When that moment finally happen, I began to stuff my face full of food.

I easily wolfed down the food I'd been given and reached for the mountain of burgers that was placed in the middle. I continued eating burger after burger, completely forgetting that I was trying to maintain my image of being human.

At first, no one noticed and if they did, they just passed it off as being super hungry, but soon I caught Harry's attention. He was a pretty observant man.

"Bella?" Harry looked over at the food I was eating. "You sure are eating a lot. You're keeping up with Leah." That caught Sam's attention but it was only a slight attention at best. I was about to make a joke, something silly about having worms, but Charlie had his own idea.

"Don't worry about her gaining weight though!" Charlie laughed. "All this food has been going straight to her height." I could have face palmed myself right then and there. However, I was sure that they wouldn't jump to the conclusions that I was a shifter because only those with Quileute heritage could shift, so as long as Charlie shut up now, nothing would happen.

However, Seth, being the smart little, straight A student that he is, seemed to make the conclusion that no one else understood.

"Hey, Bella?" Seth looked at me, seriously studying me, taking in my height and visible muscle tone. "Have you been feeling okay lately?" Suddenly, they were all staring at me. All of them studying me, obviously all of them, even the ones that weren't shifters, knowing the secret. I was actually a little pissed. Were Charlie and I the only ones that weren't allowed in on this shifter secret?

"I've been feeling fine, why?" I asked, hoping to play it down.

Charlie had other ideas. "Actually it's been quite strange. Bella's been having these attacks…"

"Dad." I cut him off, let's savor this moment, I _interrupted _someone. Yes! "We've figured it all out. Like the doctor said, just an imbalance in my diet."

Emily, being a worrier like she is, decided not to drop it. "Are you okay?"

Charlie nodded. "Dr. Kelks said he'd never seen anything like it before. At first it was just small things like a full time fever."

_That _got Sam's attention.

"So," Sam stated, "Let me get this straight. Bella, you've gotten taller, gained muscle, and run a full time fever?"

I didn't answer for a moment. "Don't." I warned Sam, looking him into the eyes. "Don't ask me to join you." I saw Sam's surprise along with everyone else's. Actually, Leah looked like she was going to tackle me into a hug, but she also looked like she didn't understand.

"What are you talking about, Bella?" Charlie instantly went into protective mode. Everyone was silent, no one daring to answer him.

Sam cleared his throat. "Bella, Seth, Leah, and Jake, may I please speak to you outside?"

"I don't think…" Charlie started but I just put my hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Charlie," I said gently, "I need to talk to Sam. Don't sweat it. I can take care of myself." Emily, while sending me curious looks, instantly went about trying to distract Charlie. I knew I shouldn't have come here tonight.

I followed them out. The second we were out of hearing range Jake tried to throw an arm around me. "So, Bells," he bellowed, "joined the ranks of the wolves?"

I shoved his arm off of me. "Speak, Sam." Jake backed away like he was burned but I didn't care.

Sam studied me with dark eyes. "You don't get to the right to boss me around. I'm the alpha."

I looked him directly in the eyes. "You're the alpha of the Quileute pack, not of me. Now if you have something to say, I would like it if you began to speak."

"Bella." Leah came up, her hands held out to show she was defenseless. "You don't have to act like that with us. We may not have been there when you phased but that doesn't make us your enemies. We are your allies."

"You're the ones that made yourself my enemies." I stated. "Sam, got a question?"

"How?" Sam asked, slowly circling me. I kept him in my sight at all times.

"You're a Quileute shifter. I'm an Italian Werewolf." I tried not to sound too smug about it, but I'm a little proud of the fact that I'm kind of the badass of the supernatural world.

"What's the difference?" Sam looked like he was a little unsettled. Please, don't tell me he had the idiocy to actually think he was a werewolf.

"Werewolves are from Italy. Thicker build, calmer disposition, and rarely every phase unless endangered." I crossed my arms. "Is this going somewhere?"

"You seem knowledgeable about this." Sam growled. "We only know what we are through stories. How do you know so much when you don't have a pack?"

I smiled. "I have reliable resources."

Sam looked thoughtful. "The Cullens?" A snarl ripped itself from Sam's mouth. "That's why you think we're the enemies? They told you? Their blood suckers, leeches, and monsters!"

A roar erupted from my mouth. "They are not the reasons you are an enemy. I decided you were my enemy when your entire pack tried to rip me to shreds. The Cullens saved me and treated me for my wounds! When I saw you all rush at me, the first thought I had was 'Monsters!'"

Seth let out a pathetic whimper. "You were that wolf?"

Jake looked distressed. "If we have known it was you, we wouldn't have attacked!"

"Bella." Leah was inches from crying. "I'm sorry."

The growl was rumbling from my chest. "So, what if it was me? It shouldn't mattered. There was a single, small wolf in the forest. It was already wounded, shaking, and wasn't showing any signs of aggression. On what grounds did you have to attack?" My muscles were slowly beginning to shake. "You acted like a bunch of animals, like monsters!"

Sam snarled. "You were a stranger on our territory. You smelled like a leech!"

"That's your excuse?" I was losing control. "You mistook me for a vampire? Try again! This time, lie better!"

"Bella!" Leah reached out. "You need to calm down."

"No!" I roared. "Listen here, Sam. You might be a good guy but you and your pack aren't protecting anyone by acting like this!"

Sam lunged forward. Stupid Bella, I thought, didn't Carlisle tell you that they were stupidly prideful on the fact that they protectors.

My wolf understood it was under threat and it instantly consumed me. I reared back and I instantly phased. I knew better than to stay and fight. I was quite a deal bigger than I was last time but I still wasn't enough to take on the entire pack. I just needed to get Sam away.

Sam's teeth instantly settled on my shoulder. Sam was still a little bigger than me, add that with his momentum, and we were sent rolling backwards. As we fell with me, I was able to get his back leg in my mouth. My teeth nearly snapped his leg off.

He roared in pain, releasing his jaws in the process, and I released him. I turned to stare at the three stunned kids, too stunned to even rush to the aid of their alpha, and let out a disappointed growl. With that, I snatched my phone off of the ground and took off towards the treaty line.

I moved fast, instantly swerving around trees, but making quick time to the treaty. No one chased after me, or if they did I was so deep into the Cullen territory for them to do anything. I bust into the front door of the Cullen house, still completely wolfed out, and blood was still gushing from my healing wound.

Esme let out a slight shriek. I instantly laid down on the carpet, panting.

"Everyone, Bella's back and hurt!"

That was like a dinner bell. Every single vampire was surrounding me. I shook my head and tilted my head down so that they could see the wound was small and already healing.

"So," Rosalie said, her voice biting and mad, "You go into the fucking home of the shifters and decide to phase? Were you dropped on your head as a baby or are you genetically this stupid!"

I let out a whine. I reached my head over and grabbed a discarded blanket. Apparently, Alice thought it was fun to cuddle under blankets when watching movies. I pulled it over me and, as Carlisle told me to do, I let myself relax and allow the feeling of being endangered fade away.

I sat up, keeping the blanket around me so we didn't have another incident with my nakedness, and grinned sheepishly. "Blame it on Charlie. He kind of told them I was a werewolf, or at least gave them all the information they needed to figure it out."

Emmett was glaring at the door, no doubt debating going down there and ripping into some shifter. "Did you at least win the fight?" Emmett asked.

I just grinned. "Got in a fight with the Alpha and nearly ripped his back leg off."

"Well, as long as you win, then there's nothing to worry about, right?" Alice snarled, actually looking madder than all the others, but the only difference was that they were mad at the shifters, Alice looked mad at me. "Let's pretend you couldn't have been killed, that you didn't place yourself in extreme danger, and….Uggg….you're so stupid!"

Alice turned and sped up the stairs, nearly breaking each step as she headed towards her room. She slammed the door closed. I was surprised the entire ceiling didn't come down on top of us.

I sat there, my jaw slacked, and looked around at the faces of her family. My wolf was whining pathetically inside me, almost begging me to go after her.

I looked to Rosalie for help first, she was Alice's closest family member, but she just shook her head at me and crossed her arms. I looked to Esme who was running her hands through her hair.

"I'm sorry about her." Esme said, looking worriedly where Alice's room was. "She doesn't have any life experience to go on, so she doesn't know how to deal with extreme worry." I'd learned that Alice didn't know anything about her human life except that it ended with her being in an asylum for her visions.

Edward came down a few minutes later, his arms full of clothing, and dropped them by my feet.

"Alice is upset that you are, once again, naked in front of people, so please, for the sake of my brain, put some clothing on."

I smiled sheepishly and glared at Emmett, Jasper, and Edward until they got the point and all headed off. I slipped the boy clothes on. Surprisingly, Edward and I were around the same size. I figured I wouldn't give the broody vampire too much of a hard time about it. That was Emmett's job.

When I'd finish putting the clothes on, Rosalie spoke. "You should go talk to Alice. When you stopped texting, I had to keep her from going down there. So, I'm sure you can imagine she was probably inches from worrying herself to death and then you come in with blood on you."

"What should I say?" I asked.

"Just say you're sorry." That was Rosalie's helpful suggestion. With only those words to help me sooth an upset vampire, I headed towards Alice's room. I could hear her inside the room, storming around in a speed that a human could not even hope to manage.

As I reached for the doorknob, Alice yelled. "Don't even come in here right now! I am mad at you!" I ignored her and opened the door. She paused in her pacing to glare at me before she resumed once again.

I walked to her bed, the one she put in so I could sleep in her room, and sat down on the edge of it. I watched her pace for about five minutes. She was moving too fast for me to focus on her words because as she was moving the words were being drowned out by the air whipping past her.

I waited until she came close to me before I reached forward, grabbed her by the sides, and pulled her between my legs. She let out a startled yelp. I instantly wrapped my arms around her. She got over her surprise and instantly began fighting me.

"Alice." I mumbled into her shoulder. "Please, calm down." Her scent was wrapped around me and nearly made me shiver in pleasure.

"I'm mad at you." Alice grumbled but leaned back into me. "You could have been killed."

I rested my chin on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." I turned my head to see her glaring at the wall in front of her as if it was the center of all of her problems. I nuzzled her neck to get that look off of her face. Her face wasn't made to hold ugly emotions. She gasped and nearly leapt away from me before she tilted her head and allowed me more access to her neck.

Realizing that it was both calming her down and she seemed to be, hopefully, liking it as much as I was, I continued to nuzzle her. She leaned back into me, pushing herself until there was no more space between us and tilted her head to the side to allow me unlimited access to her neck.

A pleased rumbled filled the air as my inner wolf nearly gave something akin to purr at her submission and participation. I looked up to Alice to see her lips slightly parted and her head thrown back. Her unneeded breathes were quick and rapid.

"Bella." Alice said breathlessly. "What are you doing?"

I hummed, to drunk on happiness to feel self-conscious. "Calming you down. I just happen to really like this skin on skin method."

At that, a deep purr erupted from deep within Alice. I barely paused, I'd heard Esme purr when I commented her on her cooking, but I'd never heard Alice do it or anything so addictive and sexy before. I pulled away before I flipped her over, the sudden urge to mate with her strong, and smirked when she let out a whine.

"Bella." She groaned at the loss of contact.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked with a smile, suddenly feeling nervous that I'd done something uncalled for.

"Is it true that it's human custom not to have sex till the third date?" She said it so innocently that it took me a few moments to actually register what she had just said.

"Alice?" I exclaimed, heat rushing to my cheeks, and buried my face in her shoulder so she couldn't see my face. I was guessing that my advances weren't unwanted, in fact, it seemed very much welcomed, but it was times like this that I forgot Alice lacked some commonsense.

Alice just chuckled. "Sorry, forgot humans find the topic of sex to be embarrassing." She looked both thoughtful and completely content sitting in my lap. "I find it odd though because vampires are highly sexual creatures and find it nothing to be embarrassed about. It's completely a natural impulse and need."

I had never been as mortified than as I was at that moment when talking about human sex customs with the object of my affections. I actually had the urge to dig myself into a hole and bury myself alive.

Alice remained happily relaxed in my lap.

"Hey, Alice?" I asked when I finally got my blush under control.

"Yes, Bella?" Alice turned to look at me with loving eyes. Damn her and her adorableness. My heart was threatening me to stop.

"What's happening to me? Why are my feelings suddenly ten times stronger then they were minutes ago? I mean I really liked you about an hour ago, but right now…It's overwhelming."

Alice just smiled. "You allowed your human side to step away just long enough for your wolf to recognize me as your mate." Alice sounded really smug. "Now your human side is quickly recognizing it as well. Took long enough, I thought I'd have to use my plans of seduction."

"You're my mate?" I asked in surprise. I wasn't surprise. Heck, I was really attracted to her.

"Didn't you see the signs?" Alice asked with a sigh. She held her hand up and began counting off of her fingers. "I'm super affectionate, super protective, super loving, always doting, the most angry when you get hurt, make you sleep in my room, make sure you're always covered in my scent, and can barely let you out of my sight?"

I must really be blind. First, I didn't even see that my own friends could turn into giant wolves, and, now, I couldn't even tell that the girl I was crazy over was my mate? I must be the densest person alive.

"You're not mad, are you?" Alice had apparently taken my silence the wrong way. I looked at her face. Her short, raven hair, her soft golden eyes, and realized, both human and wolf, that she was indeed my mate.

I shook my head. "No, I'm really happy." Alice let out the most adorable squeal. "But I am soo not ready for sex." Alice pouted good naturedly. My wolf didn't like that pout, even if it was playful, and I reached forward and placed a chaste kiss on her mouth.

Suddenly, Alice was out of my arms. For a second, I thought I had just been the victim of one of the meanest practical jokes in history until I heard, from somewhere downstairs, Alice squeal super loudly.

"Bella just kissed me!"

I dropped my head into my hands and chuckled. It turned into a full blown laugh when I heard Emmett imitate her squeal. I laid back onto the bed and closed my eyes, remembering her willingness to have sex but suddenly I was felt really bad.

I wasn't a virgin exactly. I'd gotten drunk at a party and had sex with some pretty girl named Kaycee. I was so drunk that I barely remember anything. I'm actually really embarrassed that I gave my virginity away like that, and now I really wished I could give it to Alice.

I laid there, feeling sorry for myself for ten minutes, before I realized the past is the past and there was no reason to be sad about it. I had a future with Alice Cullen. I had nothing to be sad about.

I was brought out of my musing by a chuckle from the door. I sat up to see Edward looking at me.

"I wanted to be the first to warn you that Alice is already planning ways to get you in bed."

"Why? What's so important about sex?" I asked, feeling horrified. I knew I wanted to have sex, but what was her hurry?

Edward just smiled. "You must humor her. You see, her mating bond is already complete with you, but it bothers her that you're bond with her isn't complete."

Everything clicked into place. "It won't be complete until after we've slept together." I said and he nodded. That was kind of romantic of her in a completely perverted way.

Edward just nodded. "Alice has been alone for a long time now. She's never even taken a lover before, so she's been ecstatic ever since she first saw you. I've gotten headaches with how much she thinks of you. So, as an older brother, please sleep with her soon."

This is such a backwards family. Most older brothers are all, keep your hands to yourself, don't hurt her. But this family is more like, please sleep with my sister as soon as you can! What the heck!

Edward chuckled as he left. I wanted to yell at him that he shouldn't put so much pressure on me. This situation was pretty new to me!

I fell back onto my bed before I grinned. "I'm kind of curious what her plans are to get me into bed though." I smiled. This could actually be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I live my mom half the time and she doesn't have very reliable internet. However, because of the delayed time I made this chapter my longest yet. It's got a unique twist I'm sure you'll all rather love or hate good naturedly. Enjoy.**

"You ready for this?" Alice asked, her eyes flashing between excited and nervous. I just squeezed her hand. Carlisle had decided that I'd been out of school for long enough and it was long past time I'd go back. Charlie had to be assured that my attacks were in the past.

Carlisle found out that my attacks were actually the beginnings of heart attacks that were induced by the stress my body was dealing with as it tried to change itself too quickly into a wolf. He apologized and said that my increased and close contact with vampires sped up my change to a dangerous rate.

I was fine with it, though, despite the fact that he looked and acted like he had committed a terrible crime.

"I wonder how my friends are going to react to us dating." I wondered out loud.

Alice shot me a curious glance. "I thought they knew you were gay."

I chuckled. "They do." I pulled her hand up and kissed her knuckles. "I'm just curious how they're going to feel about me dating a Cullen. You guys are kind of famous around our school, you know."

Alice laughed and tapped her ears. "Super hearing, remember. We hear _everything." _Alice zipped into her parking space, yes, I said hers. Everyone is scared of parking in the Cullens' spot. I undid my seatbelt, reached in the backseat to grab my bag, and opened the door.

Alice grabbed my arm. "Things to remember; always keep your cool, ignore what people say because you will hear things, and, the most important one, kiss your girlfriend goodbye." Alice's eyes twinkled. "You don't date often do you?"

I rolled my eyes and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. She instantly pouted, grabbed the front of my shirt, and tugged my mouth in hers. The kiss started off as just the smallest of touches before it started to become quite heated.

Edward had been right when Alice had plans on seducing me and she was damn good at it too. The only reason Alice hadn't gotten me in bed these last two days is because Emmett has been saving my rear, much to both Alice and Rosalie's displeasure, and because we were always surrounded by her family, which didn't stop her at times.

In fact, her first attempt nearly made me drool. That damn vixen wore a shirt that should be considered illegal. It displayed midriff, a lacey bra, and almost all of her cleavage. To top it off, she wore tiny jean shorts, and spent the entire day whispering into my ear words that could easily have a double meaning.

Her second attempt was a classic. Seduction in the form of a massage. Why I let the girl determined to get me in bed give me a full body massage is beyond me. It started off innocent until she straddled my back and let her hands 'accidentally' brush every secretive and sensitive area on my body. By the end of it, I had thrown her off my back and jumped into a cold shower.

When Alice's hands started to pull at the hair on the nape of my neck, something she'd found that make me a puddle of goo, I realized she had every intention of seducing me right here in the school parking lot. I whimpered, completely powerless to stop.

My hands, curse them, began to slid down her sides and making her release very sinful noises.

Emmett threw the door open. "Come on, kiddies! Time of school."

Alice pulled away, her displeasure written write on her face, and glared at Emmett. Emmett ignored her, used to her glares by the third time he saved me, and jerked me out of the car.

"Your sister is going to kill me." I whined to Emmett as he ushered me into school.

Emmett looked at me for a long while, even after we'd sat down in our first class. I hadn't even realized that we had this class together a few weeks ago.

"Why are you so afraid of sleeping with Alice? I could understand if you were born a century ago then it's just because you don't have sex before marriage but it's the 21st century."

I tugged on my bangs. "Can you keep a secret? And when I mean you, I mean both you and Edward because we all know he'll listen in on your thoughts."

Emmett leaned forward, clearly excited about getting my secrets. "I promise."

I looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I'm not a virgin." I mumbled.

Emmett's eyes widened and his jaw slacked. He looked caught between laughing as hard as he could or just sitting there for the rest of his life.

"Does Alice know?" he whispered in horror. I shook my head.

"You said Alice is not only a virgin but I was her first kiss, right?" Emmett nodded his head, shock still evident on his face. "She's going to be so disappointed when she finds out that I'm not like that too."

Emmett gasped. "Was it Leah?"

I glared at him. "No!" Then I groaned. "That's another thing. I didn't even know the girl. I got drunk and we just…did it. I feel so bad. I would do anything to take that back so I could give Alice my everything. My stupid wolf makes me feel like I haven't been unfaithful to my mate and every time I kiss her, it's like it starts whimpering in shame."

"You need to tell her." Emmett said, wisely. "If you keep dodging her, she's going to think that you don't want the bond completed or there's something wrong with her. She may be a vampire but she's still a girl in love for the first time. They are really self-conscious!"

I nodded. "I know but what happens if she takes it badly. I would honestly die if she looked at me in disgust or broke up with me. I am really in love with her."

Emmett just ran a hand through his hair. "This complicates things."

"You think?" I asked, dropping my head onto the desk. "I would cry except it would get around school I was crying and both Rosalie and Alice would come bashing some heads in."

Emmett reached over and squeezed my shoulder. "You should tell her tonight. She and Rosalie have a pretty big plan set up."

I groaned. "They're going to kill me! I'm already sexually frustrated."

Emmett helped me discuss plans on how to tell Alice all through class and texted me ideas throughout the rest of the two classes before lunch. A lot of his ideas would probably make Alice really mad, so I ignored most of them, but he did have a really good one; just tell her as calmly as possible and let what happens happen.

It did a good job of completely making me a nervous wreck right before lunch. When lunch came, I was so frazzled that I walked right up Alice and kissed her right on the mouth without as so much as a warning to my friends.

I heard my entire table, louder than the entire lunchroom, gasp. I shook my head, realized what I had done, and went to apologize to Alice. Obviously, the apology was unneeded because the bold statement of our relationship thrilled her to no end.

We decided since I had an eternity with her and I had a date with her tonight, lord help me, that I should sit with my friends. I invited her to come with me but she figured it would be all the harder to explain our relationship if she was there.

I slid into my usual seat and tried to pretend that nothing was wrong. Angela couldn't even stop gawking at me.

"When did _that _happen?" Jessica asked, her voice quite a deal higher. "You…you just made out with Alice Cullen!"

"Okay, I did not make out with Alice Cullen. I just kissed her." I swallowed nervously. "We've been dating for about three days. We've liked each other for about two weeks."

Mike groaned. "Even I cannot compete with a Cullen." I could have hugged him but I'm pretty sure Alice wouldn't like me hugging a boy that's completely in love with me, so I just settled for a grin.

Angela blinked. "I am actually a little offended. How come you never told me about this?"

I just chuckled. "It's pretty complicated actually." I reached over and gave her a side hug, so not to anger Alice's protective side, and she did have a protective side, and gave her a smile. "I would have told you but I didn't understand it myself."

Angela frowned at me before stabbing me in the shoulder with a fork. I yelped in pain, nearly causing Alice to run over, and rubbed my shoulder.

"Did you just stab me with a fork?" I asked, somehow amused by this.

Angela just smiled. "That's the punishment for bad best friends."

I rolled my eyes at her before digging into my food. I was peppered with questions, not one asking if I was okay after being attacked by a fork, mind you, but all of them centering around the Cullens. I wasn't really allowed to tell of their amazing personalities because people might start trying to hang out with them and that would put them in danger and stress on Jasper.

I just explained they weren't as bad as the rumors said but they weren't entirely accepting either. I thought about asking them not to spread the word around that I was dating a Cullen, but I figured that the shifters would have to find out sooner or later.

I had honestly hoped for later, so I was a little surprised to be attacked by Leah at the end of the school day. I don't even know how she got in. She just appeared in the locker room as I was changing to go home and slammed me into a locker. Sadly, I didn't have any vampire back up, but I think, with my rate of growing, that I could handle myself fine.

Leah had ahold of the front of my shirt. "Are you really dating a Cullen?" She asked in complete horror.

"Nice people." I said, rubbing the back of my sore head, and looking at the completely dented lockers behind me. "You'd like them if you, I don't know, gave them a chance."

"So, you are dated a….a….one of them?" Leah looked completely out of her mind at the moment and I was afraid that she was going to get so emotional that she'd phase in the middle of school.

"Leah," I said in hopes of calming her down, "Your kind has this imprinting thing, right? Well, basically, Alice imprinted on me and my wolf imprinted on her."

Leah just shook her head. "This wasn't supposed to happen like this!" She growled deep in her throat. "I had a plan! This phasing thing completely screwed it up!" Leah was becoming angrier and the lockers were creaking behind me. "First I lost Sam and now you? This sucks!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, trying to push her back. My wolf wanted to completely tear her apart for challenging me like this, but my human side knew it was unwise to phase inside a public school.

Leah shook her head, frustration clear on her face. "You really don't remember, do you? The night of the party?"

Why did she have to bring that up? I was still sore on the subject. "I got drunk and had sex with Kaycee. I don't remember a lot of it, yes, but so what?"

Leah growled. "You started making out with Kaycee but you never had sex with her." My entire being must have felt tons lighter. I was a virgin! "You had sex with me!" Crap, now I felt ten times worse.

My mouth just hung open. "Wha…are….sex….?" My brain had ceased all functioning. This was horrible! "What?"

Leah released her hold on me. "I found you and her in a hot make out session. I knew you'd regret it in the morning, so I told her to leave. We were both so drunk and you were already sexually turned on and I was beginning to have a crush on you, so everything just happened. I just wanted to see if I did have feelings for you, so I kissed you. One thing led to another and we had sex."

I sat down on the bench. Omg! Alice may have forgiven me for having sex with some unknown girl but with Leah? I hate my life.

"I woke up before you." Leah admitted, standing there looking so much smaller than she was. "I felt bad because I had just broken up with Sam and felt that I had used you to help get over him. I just left. When I came back you didn't remember anything and thought you'd had sex with Kaycee. I figured no one knew so everything would be okay but….I started to have feelings for you, really strong feelings."

I just stared at her. "Leah, you can't tell me this now! Maybe if this whole phasing thing had never happened then we'd work out, but it did and we won't. I love Alice, a lot. She's the only one my wolf will accept. And besides, if we dated it'd only be a matter of time before you imprinted on someone and then you'd leave me really hurt."

Leah shook her head. "This isn't fair, Bella. I've cared about you longer. Look, I'm sorry I attacked you…"

"This has nothing to do with that." I said in frustration. "I love Alice."

"Alice can't offer you half of what I can." Leah snarled. "I'm warm, I'm alive, I don't have to constantly move, I don't drink blood, and I can have kids. She can't give you any of that!"

"You're right." I got to my feet. "She can't give me any of that, but that's okay because as long as I have her than I can do without the rest of it." Leah let out such a pitiful whimper that I felt like crying. She looked so hurt, so rejected, that I wanted to just hug her but I figured that wouldn't be such a good idea at the moment.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Leah, you'll find someone you imprint with and you'll wonder what you ever saw in me in the first place." Leah shook her head.

"I really need to leave." Her voice was cracking and shaking. "I'm going to phase." I nodded and watched as she bulleted out of the room. I could hear when she started to sob and it completely broke my heart. I felt bad but, at the same time, I knew I had made the right decision. Alice was my everything, but I just hoped she didn't hate me when I had to tell her what happened.

I found Alice standing impatiently in front of her porsh, switching her weight from one foot to the other. When she saw me she shot me a baffled look.

"I just saw a very sad Leah drive away." Alice said thoughtfully. "I realize that we may not get along but if you wanted to go check on her, you are friends, I guess I'd allow it." Alice was being so sweet that I instantly felt like some lowlife scum. She must have seen how upset I was because she instantly ushered me into the car. "Bella, are you okay?"

I closed my eyes. "Alice, can we cancel that date?" I saw the light leave her eyes, so I added. "Instead can we go on a hike or something? Somewhere completely private?" Alice nodded, looking seriously concerned.

"I know a meadow." Alice said. "It's really pretty and no one else knows about it. Will that work?"

I tried to smile. "Perfect." We drove towards this meadow in silence. I kept looking at Alice, wondering what I would do if she said she never wanted to see me again. I really felt like it would kill me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alice asked softly. "What happened, that is?"

I nodded. "I'll tell you at the meadow."

Alice pulled over. When she saw my questioning look, I couldn't see a meadow, she chuckled. "You have to run to it. You up for a race?" Alice didn't let me answer. She just took off running. I instantly ran behind her. I wanted to get into the mood of racing and have actual fun, but I found myself so worried that I couldn't even find it within myself to try to win.

Alice stopped after a little while. "It's pretty, isn't it? I found it when I was hunting one day and fell instantly in love with it. I come here to think." The meadow was beautiful. It was a circular area completely covered in purple flowers. Actually, I know they were weeds, but they were beautiful nonetheless.

Alice sat down on a fallen log and patted the area beside her. I sauntered over and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong, Bella?" She asked, her eyes searching mine. "You aren't going to break up with me are you?" Her tone was mostly joking with just a hint of dread. I shook my head and leaned into her. I don't think I could do this. I was going to chicken out.

I clenched my jaw and fought the urge to run. "Alice, I bet you're wondering why I won't sleep with you."

Alice looked away. "Yeah, actually I am."

Remembering what Emmett said about self-conscious women, I kissed her cheek. "Trust me, there's nothing wrong with you. In fact, these little plans of yours are going to make me die of sexual frustration."

"Then why?" Alice asked, obviously upset. "Do you not want to be bonded with me for the rest of your life?"

"No! That is not it at all!" I grabbed her hand, horrified that she could even think that. "I really just don't deserve you."

Alice relaxed. "That's all this is about? You think you don't deserve me? Bella, that's absurd. I can't think of someone better to spend the rest of my life with."

"I can!" I said. "You could find someone who's better looking, stronger, could protect you more, was the same species, and didn't give their fucking virginity away because she was so fucking drunk that she would have fucked a pole and then woke up to not even remember it!" I was trembling but I wasn't mad. I was scared. I was scared I was going to lose her.

Alice tensed up and looked at me with slightly hurt eyes. "You're not a virgin?"

I whimpered, fighting my instincts to wrap her in a hug. "I'm so sorry. There hasn't been a day that I don't wish I'd left that party or not gotten so drunk. I wish I could give my virginity to you because damn, you deserve it, but I can't change it. Please don't hate me."

Alice just shook her head and held her arms out. I let out a delighted whimper and leapt into her arms, happily nuzzling her neck.

"I can't blame you." Alice laughed as I found a ticklish spot on her neck. "It was before you became or started to become a werewolf, correct?" I nodded eagerly. "Then you were a regular human. You didn't feel the pull I felt and I'd never even given you the hint that I liked you. I'm not going to hate you because you slept with some nameless girl."

I pulled away at that. "I know her name." My voice was small.

That seemed to amuse Alice. "What was her name?"

I swallowed. "Well, I thought her name was Kaycee for the last year in a half." The thrill of having her accept me was slowly starting to fade.

Alice frowned. "What do you mean you thought her name was Kaycee?"

"Well," I swallowed, "I thought the girl I had slept with name was Kaycee."

Alice tilted her head. "She lied about her name?"

"No, I didn't sleep with her. The last thing I remembered was making out with her in a bedroom, so I figured she was the one I slept with. It turns out, that I didn't end up sleeping with her but somebody else."

"Who?"

I looked her in the eyes. "Leah." It hadn't even left my mouth when Alice shot up and dumped me on the ground in the process.

"What?" Alice snarled, her eyes rapidly darkening.

I held my hands out. "Alice, I swear I didn't know it was her until she told me it today!" I scrambled to my feet. "This doesn't change anything! I still don't remember it and you were fine with it just a minute ago!"

"That was before I knew it was Leah, your best friend!"

"Ex-best friend." I pointed out weakly, the worst attempt at humor in my life.

"You actually slept with her?" Alice was completely livid. "Leah?" I nodded weakly. She grinded her teeth. "You expect me to believe that you were so drunk that you couldn't remember sleeping, fucking, your best friend?" I knew Alice was mad. She never cussed unless she was furious.

"I was! You have to believe me." I pleaded. "I regretted it when I thought it was Kaycee and I still regret it now that it's Leah. I only want you."

Alice shook her head, her fists clenched by her side.

"How do you except me to believe that you slept with your closest female friend only one time when she looks like Leah and when you're gay?"

"Because it's true!" I was getting beyond desperate for her to believe me. I would have allowed Edward into my brain, an obvious violation of my privacy, if I thought it would make her believe me.

Alice just shook her head. "Then why did you not tell me before?"

"I was ashamed, Alice. You're this pure creature, damn, before me you hadn't even had your first kiss, and then there's me, I did something that most people would consider slutty. I slept with my best friend and was so drunk that I couldn't remember it!"

"You're right, Bella." Alice's eyes narrowed. "It was really slutty."

The most heartbreaking whine I've ever heard erupted from my mouth. I think Alice regretted it the second she said it because she slapped her hand over her mouth and her eyes widened.

"How dare you." I whimpered backing up as she tried to touch me. "How dare you say that?" Tears were streaming down my face. "Do you think I don't know that? Do you think I don't sometimes look into the mirror and am disgusted with what I see? You have no right to say that."

"Bella." Alice whimpered, her lips trembling. "I am so sorry." I shook my head, turned, and phased. The phase was painful for I was not in danger and my wolf didn't feel like it was supposed to be out if not faced by danger. It felt like my heart was ripping itself from my chest and someone was chewing on it, but that probably wasn't because of the phasing, that was because Alice was doing exactly that. The only thing I could hear besides the fading yells of Alice, pleading for me to come back, was Alice saying, _It was really slutty. _It just pounding in my ears and was playing on a permanent loop in my head.

I continued to run, heartbreaking howls erupting from my mouth, until I slammed into the cold water on the La Push Beach. The water was freezing and made all the fur on my body stand straight up. I didn't stop.

I continued to run into the freezing water, finally feeling something besides misery; I was feeling numb. The water gushed around me, waves hitting me, but not strong enough to actually to drag me under. I continued to swim against the current until I was nearly thrown on an isolated rock, just launched out of the water by a wave.

I landed with a thud but it wasn't enough to hurt me. I rolled to my stomach but both me and my wolf no longer had the will to move. We just laid there, being hit by waves from all sides, and listening to our mate be disgusted with us.

It was during a brief moment of when I was not seeing and hearing Alice look like I was the worst being alive, I heard something Carlisle had said about shifters.

_I don't know if this applies to werewolves or not, but if shifters are rejected by their imprint, they will die. _I could have laughed if I wasn't so depressed. I guess being a werewolf isn't all it's been cracked up to be. I was going to die because Alice thought I was a slut. That would look amazing on my gravestone.

My jaws actually opened and a sound, something like a humorless laugh, flowed from between my teeth. It would have sounded dark and creepy if it wasn't interrupted by the sound of chattering teeth.

I wondered if this was how all shifters and werewolves killed themselves when they were rejected; allowing themselves to rather die of dehydration or freeze to death. What a horrible death. The worst I can think of. Worst then dying by fire, by ice, by water, or by earth; dying by a broken heart takes the cake.

Finally a dark cloud started to hang over me. The cloud offered everything I couldn't have right now. It offered me an escape from my pains. It was the cowards way out, I knew that, but there is a reason that shifters can't live with being rejected by their imprints and I was feeling the full effect of that pain.

I eagerly allowed that cloud to take me in.

I could feel the water repeatedly hitting me, attempting to try to drag me out and then another wave would shove me back to where I had started.

I felt someone reach down, wrap their huge arms underneath me, and lift me into the air like I didn't weigh an ounce. I whimpered.

"Shhhh, Bella." I heard a deep voice resonate from the person holding me. When I heard the voice I only had one thought; what was Sam doing here? I felt something warm being wrapped around me.

I felt my head be placed in someone's lap and gentle hands brushing hair away from my face.

"Bella." I felt Sam gently shake me away. "Open your eyes." I slowly forced my eyes open to see the concerned face of Sam. I should have angry or at least a little on edge that he was there, but I just didn't care anymore. "What's going on, Bella?"

I dully looked at him. "My mate rejected me." I whimpered and covered my face with my arms. "She called me a slut." Tears were streaming down my face. "Sam," I whispered, "It hurts."

Emily, who was cradling me, looked down. "Oh, poor baby." She gently held me. "Sam, what should we do?"

Sam ran his hands through his hair. "Bella needs a doctor but she also needs her mate to accept her. Without them, she's going to die." Emily gasped and tightened her grip on me. I started crying again.

Emily began touching me, trying to warm by frozen limbs, and sooth me from my pain. "Sam, I know you don't like the Cullens, but this is Bellla. Can't we bring her to them?"

Sam shook his head. "We can't leave her alone. If that Alice girl rejects her again, the only chance she'll have of living will by being put under a pack and being watched at all times." I couldn't even stand hearing of having Alice reject me again.

"Sam." Emily's voice was stern. "I think it's time you put the beef with the Cullens behind. It's affecting your pack, you know Leah, Seth, Jake, and I have been torn up about this Bella thing, but now it's about to cost Bella her life."

Sam shook his head. "They're leeches, Em. Our ancestors fought them…"

"No, Sam." Emily said. "They fought human blood drinking vampires. They made a treaty with the Cullens and that was in a time where woman were treated like possesions and they hadn't heard of indoor plumbing, you'd think in this day and age you'd be able to show a little more compassion and understanding to them."

"I can't do that." Sam whined. "No one in the counsel would like that."

"Who's in control here, Sam?" Emily sounded like she was getting mad. "The counsel or you? Bella is dying and you know, as well as I, that the only reason the pack is so aggressive against the Cullens is because that's what they've been taught all their life."

"Emily." Sam sounded like he was losing his resolve.

"We lose people every year because we don't have a competent doctor. It would be great if we had that even if it had to be Dr. Cullen."

Sam was whining and pacing. "Ugggg." He growled, not angry, just defeated and frustrated. "You're lucky I love you woman! I'll allow the Cullens a temporarily break in the treaty so they can come." Sam stormed out of the house while Emily tried to tend to me.

I heard the door open a little while later. "Hey, Em! What's going….Bella?" Suddenly, Seth was right next to me, looking horrified. "What's wrong with her?"

Emily swallowed. "Bella's got hypothermia because she was rejected by her mate." I let out a whine at that. I didn't need people talking about it.

"She did what?" I hadn't heard Leah even enter until she was yelling in my ear. "That stupid leech! How could she? What reason could she have for dumping Bella?" I whined.

"She called me a slut." I whimpered and began shaking like a little leaf. Leah snarled right in my ear before wrapping her arms around my stomach. "It hurts."

Leah shook her head and began to try to stop my cries. "We need a doctor or something? She's burning up!"

Emily soothed the frazzled Leah. "Sam's having the Cullens come." Leah snarled but Emily whacked her in the head. "Leah, Sam knows if Bella doesn't get a doctor than she's going to die, but she needs to be with us incase Alice rejects her again because it'll take the entire pack to keep her alive after that."

Leah grabbed my hand. "Did Alice reject you because of what I told you?" She sounded so scared that it momentarily was able to stop my misery before it came back full force. I just nodded. Leah sucked in air. "I'm so sorry."

"What do you mean?" Seth asked from where he was pacing around the room. "You sleeping with Leah made Alice break up with you?" I forgot shifters could read each other's minds.

"You two slept together?" Emily's voice cracked. "When?"

Leah just shook her head. Suddenly, she tensed up. "The Cullens are here." Her lips curled up into a snarl. Despite myself, I instantly tensed up and almost waited eagerly like a happy puppy before I remembered Alice wasn't happy with me and then I started whimpering pathetically.

The door was nearly thrown open and a flying Alice was caught by a still angry Leah and thrown over her shoulder. Alice looked like she didn't understand why she was suddenly stopped in her midair attack at me. I just cowered away from her eyes, scared to know what those eyes were seeing me as.

"Look, Leech," Leah snarled. "Bella needs to see your dad first or she's going to die." Leah looked like she was tempted to rip her head off. "You and me, Ms. Leach, are going to have a talk outside about what happens when a mate rejects their wolf."

Alice only was able to struggle a little, it appeared to get to me, but Leah was just that much stronger. I didn't even look as Leah took my struggling mate out of the door.

Carlisle leaned down next to me. "Alright, Bella needs fluids and fast." Rosalie slammed into the house, an IV over her shoulder, glaring at me with a mixture of absolute anger and guilt. Apparently, she knew why I was here and somehow blamed herself.

I was about to hold my hand out and ask her to come over with me until I saw the needle Carlisle had and planned on shoving in my arm. I let out a terrified yelp and tried, quite weakly, to get away from the needle.

Emily and Emmett, I'm so sick I didn't even realize he was there, grabbed me.

Emily shouted. "She's scared of needles!"

"Bella!" Emmett complained when I kicked his thigh. "You'll take on an alpha by yourself but you're afraid of a little prick? What's wrong with you?" The second Carlisle slammed the needle into my skin, I stopped struggling. I figured that I couldn't avoid it now and if I struggled then I'd just hurt myself more.

It felt weird having fluids pumped into me. I, also, wasn't completely thrilled when Carlisle, figuring it would be the quickest way to warm me up, let Seth nearly lie down on top of me. It got me warm sure enough but it was extremely awkward for everyone in the room and on the couch.

Finally, my condition got stable. I still felt horrible, but, as Rosalie yelled, I deserved it for trying to kill myself. She also threatened that the next time I tried to kill myself, I'd better succeed or she was going to kill me in the most painful way possible. I'm lucky I have such a great friend.

As Emmett finished his round of threatening which involved isolation and a bubble wrap, we heard someone clear their throat. We turned to see a nervous and trembling Alice standing there.

"I want…" she winced as her voice came out raspy. "I want to talk to Bella alone." Everyone nodded. They all realized that we needed to talk, well everyone except me. I wanted to run. I grabbed onto Rosalie's shirt as she began to leave and let out a whine.

She looked at Alice for a moment before kneeling down near me and whispering in my ear, and I mean whispering so low that ever vampire hearing can't catch it. "You really need to talk to Alice. She's been sitting in a ball and crying her heart out all day. I know what she said but she's already beaten herself up enough. Just talk to her."

I whined when she left but she must smiled over her shoulder. I tried to stand up to follow them but I was still sick. Alice walked to me, her hands fiddling, and came to me head. I whimpered and tried to hide by burying my face in the cushions. My wolf was terrified of Alice at the moment.

I felt her cold hands touch my arm with just barely enough pressure to make me flinch away from her. I heard her take a deep breath, excepted her to try and say something, but instead, she launched herself at me and started sobbing. Well, a vampire form of sobbing, considering vampires don't have tears.

"I'm so sorry!" She sobbed into my back, her entire form shaking. "I was just so scared I was going to lose you to Leah that I wanted you to think that being with Leah was wrong, so you'd stay with me!"

It took me a minute to process what she said. When I did figure it out, I let out a roar, and pinned her under me on the couch.

"You caused all of this," I gestured to the IV tube that was no disconnected from my arm, "Because you thought me sleeping with Leah was going to make me want her?"

"You're a werewolf!" Alice nearly screamed. "Even if you hadn't been awaken yet, you were a werewolf and werewolves, once they mate, are mated forever! I thought you might have accidentally mated with her!" Ohh, scary thought.

I grabbed her by her shoulders. "Stupid vampire!"

"I am not!" Alice snarled. "You wouldn't even have to be in love with Leah to be mated with her because your wolf may be and your human side just hasn't caught up yet!" I felt really bad now. This was why Alice had been fine with a nameless girl and not Leah. I wasn't interested in any nameless girls but I'd been as close as ever with Leah. I felt like a bad mate.

"She isn't the one my wolf is in love with!" I snarled right in her face. "She's not the one my wolf gets so fucking happy to see that it wants to jump her. I don't crave her attention like yours and I can guarantee that if I was her mate, I would have taken her when she confessed her love for me after school yesterday!"

Alice snarled. "She confessed her love for you? Doesn't she understand you're somebody else's mate?"

"Do _you_ understand that?" I growled loudly before I went into a fit of coughing. She tried to make me lie down but I needed her to understand this. I couldn't take rejection again. I knew it was my wolf making act like this, my human side was too prideful to ever do this, but for once, I didn't care. I just wanted her.

Alice swallowed. "I don't know how to deal with this."

I tilted my head to the side. "Being someone's mate? It's not something you…."

Alice shook her head. "I don't know how to deal with jealousy, envy, longing, and such extreme worry or love. As a vampire, I take life on as being carefree, we all do, but they have human experience so they know how to deal with this or at least know what it is. I don't. I'm sorry."

I stared at her for a long moment. "I hate it that I love you so much." I grabbed the back of the couch and kissed her hard on the mouth. We tried to make it heated, but, remember, I had hyperthermia.

I groaned, pulled away from her, and wheezed. "My head…"

"I am so sorry!" Alice seemed like she was about to laugh but was politely holding it in. "Are you okay?" I shook my head, hitting my chest which seemed to be rapidly tightening, and my coughing was starting to turn deep and wet.

Carlisle didn't even need to be called, he was just there. "I was afraid of this." He made me sit up, trying to help me breathe. "The water got in her lungs. She's got ammonia as well."

In between my coughing fits, I joked. "What's the point of being a werewolf if you get sick so easily." Carlisle leveled me with a deadly glare.

"If you were human, Bella, then you would have been dead three times over. You sure didn't spare any lengths on trying to get yourself killed did you?" I think Carlisle was a little scarier than Charlie. I lowered my head and whined pathetically. It didn't even soften his face at all.

Alice gave me a look that said 'Well you asked for it.' I glared at her. While Carlisle rehooked me to my IV, figured I barely had ammonia and would be over it, at my rate of healing, in a few days and would be healed of my hyperthermia in a few hours. He was also checking my entire body for any breaks I might have had while I was unconscious and being tossed around in the waters with a lot of rocks, and had healed.

As he was searching my right leg, he hadn't found any yet, Sam came in with his eyes looking to the ground. A growl was gently spilling from him but I think that was more of habit than actual aggression.

"How's she doing?" Sam looked up and studied Alice. He seemed pleased when he saw that she was holding my hand and drawing random little doodles on them.

Carlisle glanced at him. "Bella's suffering from both hyperthermia and ammonia. With her rate of healing though she'll be fine in a few days. Thank you for allowing me to treat her." The ever charming Carlisle said with a small smile.

Sam stared at him. "You're different than the legends."

Carlisle nodded. "And you are different than your ancestors. No offense intended." Sam nodded with a small smile.

"That actually means a lot." Sam said. "Our ancestors were not protectors of anything except themselves. They traded, stole, and raped women and did many other sinful acts. I wish to be nothing like that."

"Well, you've been doing great so far."

"That's where you are wrong." Sam said with a sigh. "I got mad and scarred Emily's face up and then I attacked Bella, a first time phasing, scared, and little, and I allowed my pack to attack her." He turned to me. "I then attacked her again for stating the truth. I am a prideful fool, I will admit that, but I also know how to apologize, so, I am sorry, Bella."

I smiled and held my arms out. "Come here, give me a hug, you big lug." Sam seemed quite reluctant to step into my arms and I wondered if his inner shifter had a problem with my inner wolf like mine had with him. Sam ended up hugging me though, and it was uncomfortable. He was Alice's opposite and since I loved holding her, it was only reasonable that I felt weird holding him.

Sam backed away from me, looking completely awkward, before he turned to looked at me. "I actually have a reason behind attacking you, I know it doesn't make up for what we did, but I would appreciate it if you would listen."

I nodded. My stupid inner wolf was turning out to be a stupid, forgiving pussycat.

Sam cleared his throat. "One of our wolves broke away from the pack about a week before you came."

I frowned. "Which one?"

Sam shook his head. "You wouldn't have met him. He was recently accepted back from the asylum down in Seattle." I blinked, that was some heavy stuff.

"What was wrong with him?" Carlisle asked, his shoulders tense, because after Alice, he had a hatred for both asylums and the techniques they used on their patients.

"They had treated him for an obsessive disorder. It was like he'd see something and he'd want to know everything about, he'd obsess about it." Sam rubbed his chin and sat down. "He once saw this snake and was fascinated about it. His parents were thrilled because it was the first interest he'd shown in a living creature until one day they walked into his room. His walls had hundreds of dead snake skins, snake bones everywhere, guts and muscles bottled, and dead snakes in preservatives and jars."

I shivered. That sounded a little creepy. "Did he get better?"

Sam nodded his head, his eyes strangely sad. "He did. He would always have the disorder but they were able to find a healthy obsession for him. They made him interested in Sudoku." Sam rubbed his eyes and for a moment I wondered if I saw tears for a moment. "But when he phased, his obsessions transferred to something else, something less healthy for him."

Sam sat down, running his hands through his hair. I could almost feel that he was emotionally distressed. I decided not to push it.

"He was an eighteen year old boy but because of his disorder he had never had much contact with romantic relationships, so when he met Leah, he was instantly drawn. His thoughts were always surrounding her, but…"

My eyes widened when he gave me a pointed look. "She was in love with me." I finished. Carlisle shot me a look that was clearly in shock and he also looked to Alice like he expected her to suddenly erupt, but Alice just hummed in amusement.

Sam nodded. "It didn't stop him at first, though. He was sure that he knew Leah well enough to know that she was just confused. He finally asked her out but she turned him down. He couldn't take it and ran off."

Emily walked in and instantly wrapped her arms around Sam. She began to affectionately run her hands through his short hair.

"Ryan, the boy you guys were talking about, is Sam's little brother."

I fought the urge to stand up and hug him, even though it was weird, again because he looked that sad. Alice, even though enemies, seemed to have the same idea but Sam cleared his throat and began talking again.

"I need to finish this." Sam seemed to steel himself. "You see, my brother and I have equal right to led the pack after Jake. So, when he ran off, he actually made the ability to create his own pack. He came back yesterday and took another powerful wolf with him."

"Jake." I guessed. It had crossed my mind that both Seth and Leah had come and seen me while Jake hadn't. He was the one that was hopelessly in love with me.

Sam nodded. "He didn't take the news of you being mated to a vampire very well and he wanted to do something about it but I told him he wasn't allowed too. He's always regretted letting me be alpha, but it was a choice that he could not remake. He may try forcing Bella to mate with him or he may just kill Alice to get to her."

Alice leapt to her feet, a very threatening and dangerous snarl on her face. "He can try!"

Sam reached out gently. "I would react the same way if someone was trying to take Emily but Jake is not your problem. You see, Ryan hates Bella. He sees her as the only obstacle to getting Leah. I have no doubt that while Leah is his secondary obsession, his primary obsession is Bella; destroying her, killing her, degrading her, and humiliating her. Also, you must understand something. Jake just wanted to get away from thoughts of you together with a leech when he joined Ryan but when he's a wolf, he shares Ryan's thoughts and Ryan's disorder." So, I had one crazy wolf that was obsessed with a girl who was in love with me and also obsessed with me, and another wolf obsessed with just me and my love life. That's just my Bella luck.

Alice instantly sat down next to me, her body on alert in case Ryan suddenly attacked.

Carlisle stood. "I know that you only wish to have a temporarily break in the treaty but this includes a member of both our families…"

"Wait!" Yes, I interrupted somebody once again! I was on a roll! "Was this the reason you guys stopped talking to me? Ohhh and how was all of that an explanation on why you attacked me, not that I didn't love that you told me."

Sam nodded. "Sorry, I get a little carried away on that story. Well, you see, if Ryan was alone, even with Jake, we wouldn't be that concerned, but it appears that Ryan has somehow allied themselves with vampires, red eyes vampires. So, when we saw you, a strange wolf that smelled of leech, we all attacked. Again, I do apologize." Apparently this was the first Emily had heard of attacking me because she crossed her arms across her chest and arched an eyebrow.

Sam gulped. "Also, yes, that was why he had to separate you from Leah. We knew he was after you because of your close contact with Leah. We came to the conclusion that if you no longer saw Leah then he wouldn't see a reason to attack you."

Emily glared at him. "It didn't work though." I titled my head and Emily explained further. "Ryan drives a silver pick-up truck that he stole from his father."

I tried to remember where I'd seen a silver pick-up truck before.

My eyes widened. "That's the car that t-boned me!"

Sam nodded sadly. There was a small silence as we thought about that.

Carlisle held his hand up and for an adorable second I saw a miniature Carlisle in kindergarten.

"Can you please tell me of the vampires that are traveling with your brother?"

Sam nodded. "There were three originally. Two males and one female. One male is black and the one we killed was blonde, his name was James. The girl they traveled with has red hair and is called Victoria. After we killed James, the black male disappeared but the female began gathering troops. They're the strongest vampires I've ever met."

"Probably newborns." Carlisle commented. Sam and Carlisle went into a discussion, completely forgetting that a bunch of shifters and vampires, enemies for a long time, were outside and waited together but they sounded like they were getting along okay. I mean there was the occasional yelling but there was no sound of fights.

Alice leaned back against my side. "I won't let anyone touch you." I leaned up and kissed her shoulder affectionately. She purred loudly, earning a look from both Emily and Sam. I think she would have blushed if she could.

The next few days were very eventful. The first day was convincing both shifters and vampires that we needed to work together. Strange enough, Emmett was the most against it along with Paul from the reservation.

I didn't get an input when it was put to vote because I was sick as a dog, pun intended. Alice had made it her personal goal to make sure I wasn't able to move a single finger. She continued to do everything for me until I snapped at her and hurt her feelings.

I felt bad when Carlisle explained that Alice was still trying to prove to me that she loved me and apologize, still, for what she had said. She did it that way because I was too sick to show it to me through physical affection and, while she never shut up, she wasn't good at expressing herself.

So, I apologized and let her take care of me. Once, I allowed my pride to go in a hole and die, I enjoyed having my every whim attended too. However, the no physical affection thing was killing me. Alice found a perfect way to seduce me; tease me and then not let me touch her! She'd barely touch me, purr dirty things in my ear, and get me shivering in pure sexual tension, and the, she'd leave! That little tramp would freaking leave! It was payback for me sleeping with Leah, I just know it.

So, when she tried to walk away from me after licking the shell of my ear, I grabbed her wrist and hissed into her ear.

"Carlisle said I'm completely better by tomorrow morning and then you are going to get it."

Alice's eyes flashed eagerly but she tried to hide it. "That's if you can catch me."

I just slowly ran my tongue over the shell over her ear, paying her back for before. "Now, leave. The sick patient needs to sleep." I smiled when the smell of her arousal, finally it wasn't mine, hit my nose. She made a frustrated noise and stormed away.

I just smirked.


	6. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone! Sorry about the wait! Trust me, this not having a computer has completely been killing me! But now it's back and there shouldn't be anymore problems! Here's the next chapter…it has a lemon for those who have been waiting so patiently for.**

Jasper circled me slowly, the wolves and vampire cheering us on, and watched my every move with an expert eye. I tried to keep my entire body tense, so he wouldn't be able to notice when I tense up in preparation for an attack.

Jasper smirked when he saw I had learned from the last time he had dumped me on my face.

"You're unpredictable, good." Jasper suddenly beamed at me. Without him even moving, I was sent flying over his head and onto the ground behind him. I rolled to a stop and looked up to see Emmett standing where I had been with a huge grin on his face. "You're just too focused on your body and your single opponent, pay attention to the rest of your surroundings."

I let out series of indigent growls. That was unfair! Every time I thought I'd finally outsmarted Jasper, he'd do something else. He was going to kill me if I got thrown around anymore. I got to my feet and snorted.

I let out a snarl when both Esme and Alice had to hide their smiles. I knew I looked funny. I still hadn't gotten all the twigs out of my fur after Jasper had sent my flying into a tree. I almost squashed a squirrel!

I went over and laid down curled around Alice. Alice had been the only one to defeat Jasper. Apparently, she'd gotten over my close contact and was getting her visions back. I think it should be considered cheating and she should be disqualified from the bets about who would beat Jasper first. I lost ten bucks.

I laid my giant head in her lap and she rested her chin on the top of my head.

"You have twigs all in your fur." She commented softly and went about trying to pick them out while I watched Edward try to take on Jasper. Apparently, being able to read his mind didn't mean Edward was going to win the fight.

After I'd been all healed up from my sickness, the exact moment I had stood up, I was dragged outside by an eager Sam. He understood, Carlisle told him, that werewolves were different than shifters and I would be one of the top assets along with Alice's ability to figure out that we had two days to prepare for our first attack, key word being _first._

I had started off as one of the worst fighters due to the fact that I spend less than a few days in my wolf form. A day later, after being worked to near exhaustion and having to be carried to bed, I could only be beat by Sam, Jasper, and Alice.

Sam beat me because he had more fighting experience that I did. Alice because I could never hurt her and pretty much allowed myself to have my fur to be handed to me. I have decided that you had to be some type of crazy genius to defeat Jasper.

After Sam and Jasper went a round, Jasper winning of course, Jasper turned to the rest of us.

"The enemy will be here tomorrow mornin. I suggest you guys keep yourself active but do not work out or condition anymore. Anymore extra training will take away from tomorrow's performance." There was a chorus of nods. "Then you are dismissed."

This was followed by all the speaking able creatures saying. "Yes sir!" We all had a good laugh. Jasper came and sat down next to my head. He tugged a twig away and sighed.

"Bella," he groaned. "I don't think we're ready." I growled sympathetically and pushed his shoulder with my snout. "It's just that we aren't positive about the numbers and the wolves are used to hunting as a pack. They don't realize that hunting when they're the ones outnumbered is so much different."

I nodded. That did make sense. I began scrunching my nose, apparently something I did when I was thinking during wolf form, and tried to think of anything. I came up with a blank.

"I know that they'll need to learn as they go but I'm starting to see these people as family. I don't want them to get hurt." We both looked to where Emmett was trying to see how many pokes it took to anger a werewolf. Sam was being very patient about the whole thing. He'd make a great dad.

I nodded. While there was a certain awkwardness between the two supernaturals, but they were getting along a lot better than I thought they would.

Strangely, the two people getting along the worst, despite Rosalie and Leah, were Emily and Esme. Emily didn't mean it but she kind of let the cat out of the bag about Esme's non-cooking skills. Esme pointed out that I was at her house more than Emily's so I must like her food more. Both women are determined to be the better cook. It was, hands down, Emily but I refused to clarify that. It was strange to see the two sweetest women alive go at it.

Alice began rubbing my stomach and my dog-like instincts took over. I laid on my freaking back and my leg started twitching. I glared at the offending appendage, just daring it to move. It continued to shake until Alice scratched a certain spot and my leg went crazy.

Alice found both my leg twitch and my face of horror to be funny. As Alice continued to humiliate me, Jasper just groaned out loud.

"Would you two just go get a room please? You're making us single people feel bad."

I twitched uncomfortably. Yeah, we still hadn't mated. Right after I was sick, I was put straight into training. I haven't had time. Alice hasn't said anything but I can tell that she's getting really frustrated. I think it has to do with the fact that when I fight with Leah that we're in pretty compromising positions.

However, Alice refuses to allow herself to become blinded by jealously. I honestly think it would take Alice a lot longer to forgive herself then it is for me to forgive her.

Alice grumbled and rolled off of me, clearly not delighted in not having gotten me into bed. I let out a barking laugh before rolling over. I looked up into the sky.

It was about six o'clock and while I was tired, I really wanted to go do something. My muscles were awake and raring to go. I bounced in place, grabbed Alice's shirt between my teeth, and started to prance away. Alice caught on to my meaning and we raced away.

Alice instantly slipped in front of me. I growled and slipped around her. We'd occasionally try to jump on each other or Alice would leap on my back just to be thrown off. We just acted like a bunch of puppies.

Alice came to the treaty border and leapt over it. She had decided that was one of her new favorite things to do. Apparently, she said it kind of symbolized their new freedom and new friends. I jumped after her, suddenly realizing how far I'd come when I'd last jumped over that border with a pack of wolves on my tail.

I'd been a little, scared werewolf with no mate, no family, besides Charlie, no friends, and no purpose. Now I was brave, strong, had the most amazing and beautiful mate, had two supernatural families, and more friends than I could count. I felt good about myself.

Alice switched directions quickly, showing me she wanted me to follow, and brought me to a place that brought about bad memories. I was standing on the outskirts of a meadow filled with purple flowers.

Alice jumped onto the fallen log and let me take my own time walking towards her. My tail flickered nervously behind me.

"Go change over there." Alice pointed to an especially tight clump of trees. I waited for some bad emotion to seep through her voice but it remained loving and gentle. Deciding that my nervousness was not needed, I trotted behind the trees.

I phased back and took the clothes that had been tied around my front paw. It was just a simple black tank-top and a pair of blue basketball shorts. I was a little slower than normal when getting changed, my nerves making me shake.

I came out to an adorable sight. Alice was lying on her stomach, staring intently at a butterfly that was perched on the log. Alice seemed to be trying to move as slow as possible, so not to startle the beautiful creature.

I walked quietly towards the preoccupied Alice so not to disturb her or her winged friend. Alice tilted her head before slowly getting on all fours and creeping towards the resting bug. When Alice got super close, I had the most brilliant idea to try and make her jump, scaring away her little friend.

I reached forward, my finger ready to poke, when Alice spoke from the side of her mouth without taking her eyes off of the butterfly. "Don't even think about it." I just chuckled before lying down on my back next to the log to look up into the sky.

"I think it's about to rain." I pointed out, looking to the darker than normal skies.

"When is it not raining?" Alice asked, so close to her prey that she could almost touch the creature with her nose. I just hummed in response and closed my eyes. The bad thing about being a werewolf was that I was always hot, so when the air is colder and the heavy with water, it feels amazing.

Alice sighed when she frightened her prey off by moving and the log creaking loudly. She slid off the log to lie down next to me.

"You're not going to break up with me are you?" I joked. Alice rolled her eyes and turned to look at me, propping herself up with one elbow. Her eyes flickered to my lips and back to my eyes. I tried to think of a reason I shouldn't kiss her, which would most definitely end in finishing our mating, and I couldn't think of a single one.

I rolled over so we were facing each other. I pushed myself up and placed my fire hot mouth against her ice cold one. It was our first kiss, besides the desperate one we'd had on Emily's couch, since I got sick, so it was almost like it was our first one all over again.

It was slow, tentative, and testing our boundaries. I was actually surprised. I figured Alice would suddenly leap on me and completely ravish me but she was surprisingly nervous about it. Her hands instantly wrapped themselves around my neck.

She gently tugged my shirt and I responded by rolling over on top of her. We groaned when we felt the way our bodies fit so perfectly together. Alice's purr vibrating throughout her body was what broke the trance the soft kiss had placed me in. I pressed my mouth to hers with more force.

She instantly opened her mouth. My tongue traced her lower lip, a little hesitant to enter into her mouth, until it brushed against her colder tongue. It sent shivers down my spine. Our tongues, instantly addicted to each other's, began to wrestle in a fight for dominance.

I won that after a very prolonged fight. The second I won, I pulled away to explore the expanse of her neck. Her skin was hard like marble and didn't allow my bites to sink in or my hickies to show but she tasted so sinful that it didn't even bother me.

Alice encouraged me on with sounds that ranged from something in a porn video to sounds only made by the throat of the most dangerous of animals. My tongue had just ran over her collarbone when the rain, maybe it had started before and we'd been too distracted to notice, poured down so hard that it instantly drenched our clothing.

I pulled away and looked up. Alice growled impatiently and nipped my neck to get my attention. I looked down to see her eyes were completely black.

"You are not getting out of this." Her voice was thick with barely restrained lust. "Damn it, I've been patient enough!"

Alice instantly flipped us and that barely restrained lust from before was now, completely and utterly, unrestrained. She kissed my mouth so hard that I was sure that if I was human, her teeth would have sliced my lips open.

She grabbed the front of my shirt and tore it off my body. I felt her reach for my bra in that eager and determined fashion, so I grabbed her hand. I gently turned my mouth away from hers. She pulled away, clearly thinking she had done something wrong.

I grabbed her face between both my hands and gently kissed her mouth. "Alice." I whispered into her mouth. "Calm down. I'm not going anywhere." Alice nodded and kissed me again but this time much gentler.

My hands slowly rested themselves on her hips. I would have let her be on the top the entire time but she just had to do that damn thing with her hips where she grinded into me just the right way and completely awoke my dominant wolf, so I grabbed her and pinned her under me.

I reached down, grabbed her leg and wrapped it around me. I kissed at her neck, biting hard at the marbled skin, and slowly slipped my hands between our bodies. My hands ghosted her breasts and in slowly began to add more pressure, being sure to avoid the erected nipples at all costs. I'd a few tips on the internet. One said that women love anticipation nearly as much as the act itself, so I was trying that out.

I finally grabbed the nipples and tweaked and rolled between my fingers. She began making whimpers against my mouth and pushed her chest farther into my hands. I grinned into her mouth. I wasn't that nervous anymore.

I tried being gentle when removing her shirt but she wasn't having any of that. She completely ripped off shirt and tossed it on top of my ripped one. Alice must really want this if she's ripping her own clothing.

I really tried hard not to gawk, I mean rather it makes them feel self-conscious or you just kill the mood, but this would be the first time I'd seen Alice without a shirt on. My eyes raked over her body, lingering on her flat stomach.

I really tried to compliment her but the words refused to form in my head or in my mouth, so I decided to do something useful with my mouth, and began to lick at her stomach. She clearly enjoyed my tongue going over her ribs.

We both had to pause so we could rid ourselves of our bras. We both openly gaped then. I honestly was so dumbstruck by her that I couldn't even feel embarrassed as Alice's black eyes raked over my body hungrily.

Alice pulled me closer to her and her mouth clamped onto my nipple. I really don't think my body was ever going to get used to this temperature difference but that was okay because it felt pretty damn good.

I let out deep growls, fighting the urge to shove her away and, at the same time, keep her head there for the rest of our lives. Alice kneaded my other breast, but, truthfully, I could barely feel it die to the extreme pleasure her now nipping teeth were causing me.

Alice went to switch but I took that opportunity to flip her off of me. I only spent half the time Alice had spent on me on each of her chest before kissing down her stomach.

I gently tugged her pants off and raised my eyebrows when I saw that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"How long have you not been wearing underwear?" I chuckled, affectionately kissing her hip bones.

Alice took a shivering breath. "Ever since our first kiss."

I nudged Alice and she put her legs on my shoulders. Suddenly, I was nervous again. I licked my lips and glanced at her. Alice let out a whimper.

"Stop staring." Alice commanded nervously. I nodded apologetically. My entire body had frozen. There were two forces in my body. My human side was actually terrified out of its mind and wanted nothing more to just stop until it was actually ready. My wolf side, apparently, didn't understand the reason my human side was nervous because I was going to be with this girl for the rest of my life and just wanted to claim her.

"Bella?" Alice was clearly concerned for me but couldn't seem to look me in the eyes. "Are you…Am I…Is there something wrong?" Her voice was trembling and I could tell she was ready to cry. I shook my head. My human side could suck it because if I stopped now, I was going to hurt her.

"You're just really beautiful." I lied. Well, it wasn't really a lie. God, she was breathtaking. I took a deep breathe, let my wolf completely take over my human side, and leaned forward.

Alice's body was beautifully responsive. Every stroke of my tongue, nip of my teeth, and every vibration caused by my moans made Alice give a reaction. Her body withered and squirmed under my tongue.

My technique was horrible. I pretty much just slobbered all over her, hey that's what you get when you let a wolf control you, but within minutes Alice's body arched off the ground and she let a scream.

Her hands nearly pulled out my hair. It was painful but it was the good kind of pain. I licked Alice to calm down her violently trembling body. When she stopped shaking, I pushed myself up to her mouth.

Her eyes had returned to a gorgeous gold that meant she was content.

She nuzzled my jawline, purring like my motorcycle, and wrapped her arms around me. I licked my lips.

"Did I…"

Alice nipped my throat harshly. "Don't even ask about your performance. If you'd done bad, I would be able to stop purring like some drugged cat."

I chuckled and went to push myself off of her. Alice grabbed me by the front of my jeans. I hadn't even realized that I still had my pants on.

"You honestly think I'd let you off the hook without returning the favor at least ten times over?" Alice purred.

I learned something about having a vampire lover. It was almost impossible to wear them out. It took about three hours of non-stop sex to even make her slow down. Me, on the other hand, was coated in sweat after our fifth round.

I shivered just about thinking of the things Alice and I had done. I looked over my furry shoulder, she'd nearly ripped my clothes, so I had to rather show up at the Cullen house in wolf fur or I would have to be half naked, to Alice who was snuggled into the fur on the back of my neck.

With her bangs covering one eye, her other eye glowing a beautiful gold, and a content smile playing on her face, it was hard to believe that she was the wild thing that had me screaming ten minutes ago.

Alice chuckled. "This is the closest to being sore I've ever been." I chuckled. I would say the same but yesterday, when having my butt handed to me by almost every wolf in the pack, this was just the most pleasurable soreness I've ever had.

Alice suddenly leaned forward. "You know my family will be able to smell the sex on us, right?" I rumbled, wincing as I remembered the first time I'd smelled sex on somebody else. I had been absolutely horrifying, mostly because it had been my dad and Cammie. Alice laughed as if she had read where my thoughts had ventured.

I playfully shook out my fur. She squealed and grabbed the scruff of my neck with a delighted little giggle to keep herself from falling off. I didn't feel that much different now that we'd been mated, but that was because I'd been so in love with her before the mating that I honestly couldn't have been anymore in love with her. However, it meant something to Alice, so I didn't say anything about it.

The walk to the Cullens' house was very relaxed, that blissful, after sex, feeling surrounded us. Alice was interesting. Because I couldn't see her, I had to rely on my sense of smell, and she kept changing her scent. One minute she'd be completely relaxed and the next she would be aroused. It was clear that flashes of what we had just done kept replaying in her head.

I slipped into the house. I had to pass by the living room which was the usual hang out for the vampires, so I tried to ignore them when all the vampires' noses flared as I passed by. Emmett's face turned into that huge smile that nearly made my ears try to cover my face in embarrassment.

Rosalie looked up, keeping her mouth covered with the magazine, but I could see that she was smiling just by the way her eyes were twinkling. "Geez, Bella." She finally let me see her huge smile. "I know you're part animal but did you really have to take her virginity in the woods?"

I snorted at her, determined not to stop walking. Of course, Emmett had other ideas. He grabbed Alice off of my back, watched to see if I would have a threatening reaction, and, when he saw I was completely calm, he wrapped his arms around her in a restraining way.

"I'm holding Alice hostage until I get to make fun as you as much as I possibly can." He chuckled at my horrified reaction. Alice didn't even struggle against Emmett. She just stood there with a stupid and dazed look on her face.

Edward let out a series of groans. "Alice, please. I did not need to see that." I was a little disturbed. My girlfriend's older brother was seeing our sexual act through my lover's eyes. It was like I'd had sex with him! This was so gross.

"Alice!" Edward yelped in time as Alice's eyes seemed to lecherously roam over my body. I could only guess what thoughts were occurring through her head. God, this girl had stamina to want to go another round when we'd literally just stopped an hour ago!

Esme frowned. I think the mother in her was a little protective that her adoptive daughter had just had sex with someone else, but instead of getting angry with me, she just smiled and pulled an almost horrified Carlisle from the room, leaving me with two super perverted vampires and two not so perverted vampires.

I whined after them. Esme just smiled over her shoulder and left.

Emmett smiled. "So, Alice, we were wondering, what's Bella like?" I let out a growl of protest and trotted towards him, growing in warning. Emmett ignored me. He'd learned I was a big softy and most of my threats were complete and utter bull.

I didn't think Alice would answer, but I forgot what Alice had told me. 'Vampires are highly sexual creatures and find it nothing to be embarrassed about. It's completely a natural impulse and need.'

Alice just smiled. "Bella was unsure at first…"

I barked in horror.

"But by the end she really let her wolf out."

I let out a series of barks that actually made the living room shake. It was a wolf equivalent of pretty much dancing around with your ears covered singing 'I can't hear you! Lalalalala'. The vampires covered their sensitive ears with pained expressions.

"Bella!" Rosalie yelled over my barks. I didn't stop. "Okay! We'll just get the details when Alice is alone!" I figured that was the best offer I could get, so I stopped barking. I had just found a way to win arguments with the undead.

Alice just chuckled then frowned. "I just thought of something." I tilted my head, almost daring her to say anything else about what had happened today. Alice just rolled her eyes at me. "Does Charlie know we're dating?"

There was a silence. My first reaction was to say 'Of course he knows!' But then I actually thought about it. I don't think I'd ever come out and said 'Dad, I am dating Alice Cullen.' He knew I was gay and that I spent every waking moment with Alice, so he had to have put the two things together.

Alice apparently wasn't entirely thrilled with my answer that consisted of a gaping mouth and thoughtful eyes. She narrowed her eyes at me and suddenly the happy, I just had sex moment was completely gone. I trotted forward and grabbed her shirt with a tug saying I wanted to talk to her upstairs.

Alice looked like she wanted to get angry with me but, as if remembering how her anger could hurt me, took a slow breath. She nodded. I trotted forward and licked her cheek. Alice glared at me for a moment before she rolled her eyes and smiled. My tail must have wagged so fast that it must have dented the walls.

I went into our room. I instantly invaded our closet, I just love saying our, and looked for some of my clothes. It was hard to find my clothes in there. Not only did she have more outfits than she could ever wear, yes I do realize she's immortal, but she wasn't the most organized. I finally dug out a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

I changed into them and trotted over to her. She was fiddling with her hands and staring at the wall in concentration. I sat down behind her, kissed the back of her neck, and sighed.

"I'm sure he knows." I said as I slid my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"What do you mean 'I'm sure he knows'?"

I smiled at the, while slight annoyance, patience and softness were in her voice. I think that fight might have actually been for the best. Alice seemed to be quick to anger but the fight made her keep her temper in check.

"I've never came out and told him I was dating you." I said softly and lovingly kissed her shoulder when she tensed in my arms. "However, I doubt it'll come as a surprise to him. How could a girl, who is as gay as me, hang out with you so much, talk about you all the time, and already call your family mine if I wasn't dating you."

"You could be a deranged stalker." Alice suggested, clearly pleased with what I had said. She snuggled backwards into me and played with my fingers. I rumbled lovingly and began nibbling on her shoulder.

"However, that brings up a very important fact." I mumbled into her shoulder. "You've only met Charlie once or twice and only as my friend. Want to meet Charlie as my girlfriend?" I licked my lips. "I don't think he'd understand if I introduced you as my soul mate, future wife, mate, or anything other than my girlfriend."

Alice's mouth was trembling. "Future wife? We've slept together once and you're already planning our marriage?" I grinned.

"I'm rubbing off on you." I pointed out.

Alice cocked an eyebrow. "Speaking of rubbing on me, I think we need a shower." That was my little perverted vampire. Alice looked at me and glanced suggestively to the shower. I was tempted to say yes, I did love what we had just done, but I was also very sore down there.

Luckily, Jasper saved me. "Alice, dear, I understand your longin for Bella but she's got a fight in a few days and we need her to be able to walk." Jasper shouted from through the door. Alice pouted instantly and glared at him through the door. "Stop starin, darling. Your face is goin to get stuck like that."

I laughed as Alice stomped over to the bathroom and shooed me to the bathroom down the hall. I did as she said. I stripped myself of my clothing and got into the shower.

I thought it would be pleasurable but I didn't like it as much as I normally did. I could smell Alice's scent being washed off of me and it deeply unsettled me. It took everything I had not to just leap out of the shower and find Alice so I could replace her missing scent.

Soon the need to be near Alice became unbearable and I flung myself out of the shower. I threw my clothes on. I threw open the door just to find Alice leaning against the door. I grabbed my chest, over my heart.

Alice nodded. "The pull sucks doesn't it?"

I whined, walking towards her, and dropping my head into the crook of her neck, letting her scent overwhelm me. "Is it always like this?" I asked.

Alice chuckled soothingly ran her hands up my arms. "It'll lessen in time. Your bond is just new so being away from me is nearly unbearable." I pulled away to look at her.

"Didn't your bond become complete before we even talked to each other?" I saw Alice wince slowly. She nodded slowly.

"It really hurt." She began cuddling against me. "It's all better now."

"Do you feel the pull at all anymore?" I studied her face. Alice looked slightly embarrassed.

"I was waiting outside your bathroom door like a dork, wasn't I?"

I rested my chin on the top of her head and thought. Alice had been at school for two months before we'd even had our first conversation a few weeks ago. That meant that Alice had been enduring that feeling of having a string that was connecting us being stretched to the point of breaking for those entire two months. I couldn't even stand being away from her for a few moments and she had to deal with it for a few months.

"You do realize this means, considering I don't have half the self-restraint as you, that you're stuck with me for…the rest of your life."

Alice grinned.

"She doesn't have that much self-restraint." Edward commented as he passed us on his way to his bedroom. "She used to go sit outside your window every night because she couldn't stand being away from you for too long. She'd also follow you from a long distance so she could learn as much as possible about you so when the time came she would know how to impress you."

Alice gaped at her retreating brother's back.

If Alice wasn't my mate I'd probably be a little weirded out by the new information, but because I was now feeling what she had been feeling, I couldn't blame her. Alice studied me, obviously searching for any signs of disapproval, so I kissed her cheek.

"And you were suggesting that I was the deranged stalker." I kissed her mouth. "Now," I said, straightening up and sniffing. "I smell food." After Alice and my activities with Alice, I was deathly hungry. I was so hungry that Esme's food even started to sound amazing.

Alice chuckled and jumped on my back with a squeal. "Giddy up!" She shouted. I looked over her shoulder. If it had been anyone else I probably would have been insulted by the degrading comment, but it was Alice, so I just rolled my eyes and gave a pathetic and unrealistic whinny. Alice squealed and attempted to kick me like a horse. She ended up just kicking my hipbones.

I trotted into the kitchen, Alice laughing the entire way, and looked over what we were having. I narrowed my eyes at the chili. It looked decent and it smelled decent. I slowly walked over and looked down into the bowl that was put out for me.

Esme was watching me from the far side of the kitchen. The look on her face was not one I was accustomed to seeing. She looked like she was trying to be casual but failing miserably. I looked at Alice to see her staring at her mother figure with curious eyes as well.

I slowly brought the spoon to my mouth and took a bite. My first impression was that it was very spicy. My second impression was, to put it simply, GET THIS THE HELL OUT OF MY MOUTH! I gasped and started to spit it out. I rubbed my tongue on a napkin while whining the whole way.

Alice was standing next to me, watching in horror, but, by the way her hands were flinging uselessly around, I could tell she had no idea what to do or what was even going on.

"What was that?" I asked. I didn't know of any food that could be that spicy. It had nearly burned my poor taste buds off! I think my tongue was swelling.

Esme crossed her arms, a pleased smile on her face, and arched her eyebrow. "I believe that was a punishment."

"Mom!" Alice looked at her mother in disbelief. She started pounding on my back, the way someone does when another person is chocking, so hard that I started ignoring the pain in my mouth and focused on the pain in my back.

"Punishment?" I gasped, looking for something to drink. "I thought you were okay with me sleeping with Alice! You vampires are bi-polar!"

Esme shook her head. "That was not what you were being punished for." I finally found a glass of water, offered by an anxious Alice, and gulped it down. My tongue still throbbed when I was finished but it took away the stinging.

"What am I being punished for?" I asked.

Esme just narrowed her eyes. "Isabella Swan, you should have told me that my cooking was absolutely horrid!"

My eyes widened in horror and my mouth gaped open. I was in so much trouble. I tried to make words come out of my mouth, but, hey, my tongue was useless due to the extreme pain it had just experienced.

Alice apparently found this really funny and bent over in laughter. I glared at her through my watering eyes but turned them back to Esme. I think I'd really hurt her feelings.

"I'm sorry, Esme." I ducked my head. "It's just you worked so hard on them. I didn't want to…"

Esme leaned forward and gave me a tight hug. Alice growled at that. Guess vampires got super protective of their mates after their first time having sex. It was something Emmett had told me. Apparently, after he and Rosalie had first slept together, he snarled at every man that had the audacity to even look at her.

I rolled my eyes at her over Esme's shoulder.

Esme pushed me away but held me at arm's length. "Bella, I was happy that you were sincerely enjoying my food. I know you haven't had a mother and you were used to Emily's cooking. I wanted you to enjoy my food more, so maybe you'd see me more as a mother than Emily."

In my head there was a little _awwwwwwwww _moment. I would have hugged her but Alice seemed to be restraining herself at the moment. I didn't think she'd last another hug. I backed away from Esme and grabbed Alice. She curled up into my side.

"I'm sorry, Esme." I licked my lips. "I will be completely honest about your cooking from now on. To start off, that food is way too hot! Are you trying to burn my tongue off!" I pointed accusingly at the chili.

Esme chuckled. "Emily gave me this pepper. Apparently, it's one of the hottest peppers known to man. I put the whole thing in your bowl."

I blinked, impressed. "Dang, you don't play around when it comes to revenge, do you?"

Esme just smiled. She grabbed a bowl from behind her. "This is something Emily helped me cook so it should be tasty."

I smiled. I instantly took a bite, noticing Esme's smile way to late.

"Ahhhhh!" I spit the food out. "What was that for?" My tongue had officially died. It wasn't as hot as the first bowl but damn!

"Mother!" Alice reprimanded sternly. She went and got me another cup of water. "That was uncalled for!"

Esme just smirked. "That one was for sleeping with Alice." She nearly danced out of the room.

"Bi-polar vampire!" I slurred, wincing when my tongue touched the roof of my mouth. I leaned over against Alice. I whined. "My tongue hurts." Alice's eyes flashed mischievously. She lowered her mouth to mine and soothed my tongue with her cold one.

I don't know if I was moaning because my tongue hurt so bad or an aroused smelling, hot, sexy, vampire had her tongue down my throat. When she pulled away, her eyes had gone pitch black.

"I need to go hunting." She growled. She started to move away. I went to follow her but she put a hand on my chest to stop me from moving. "Stay."

I growled. "The pull's going to start hurting us and stop treating me like a dog!"

Alice smiled sadly. "I would love to be able to spend the rest of my life without leaving your side once, but that's not possible. We need to be able to function by being apart." She gave me a hug, began purring at the touch, and pulled back with an embarrassed grin.

"This is going to kill me." I flicked my head towards the door. She gave a grateful smile and was gone. I could feel when she was completely gone from the surrounding area. It took everything I had not to leap after her.

I took a deep breath. I knew Charlie wanted me to be home soon. We'd both barely seen each other, for we'd be so wrapped up in our respective partners. Cammie had Charlie trotting around like a puppy in love and doing everything together. I couldn't judge him, though, because obviously I spent every waking moment with Alice and her family.

I found Emmett, ignored his playful teasing, and told him to tell Alice that I had to go home and cook dinner for Charlie. I also told him that I'd leave a window open for her, so instead of sitting outside my window she could come inside and cuddle with me.

When I finally got home, I found Charlie waiting for me at the table with an empty plate just sitting in front of him.

"Charlie?" I placed my bag down next to the door. He looked up, completely dazed, before he smiled.

"Hey, Bells." He stood up. "I was just getting hungry." I grinned and searched through our fridge. I honestly didn't find anything that I could really use so I just settled with simple spaghetti. As I was stirring the limping noodles, I remembered my conversation with Alice.

I looked over my shoulder to Charlie who was watching me, more so the noodles, cook.

"Dad, I need to talk to you about something."

Charlie instantly looked to me, very interested. "What'd you break and are lawyers involved?" I could tell that, while he was trying to remain joyful, but there was a hint of worry.

"Are you ever going to let me live that vacation down?" I asked in exasperation. "They dropped the lawsuit." I tried to joke but my voice was coming out shaky. It wasn't because I was still traumatized by the event of that vacation, but I was seriously feeling the pain of being away from Alice.

Charlie frowned, now he was clearly worried.

I shook my head. "It's nothing bad, dad." I licked my lips. "Dad, you know Alice, right?"

Charlie looked at me like I had said something strange. He raised his eyebrows. "Alice? The Alice that you spend everyday with? The Alice that clearly has your heart in her little hands?" I just grunted.

"Yes, father, _that _Alice. We're dating." I wasn't expecting much of a reaction. I'd told Alice the truth. Charlie just had to know already. He did surprise me by nearly squeezing me from behind. If I had been human, I'm sure he would have snapped my spine.

I gently pushed him off. "I'm cooking."

Charlie just chuckled. "I thought you were going to be alone forever." Thanks dad, I thought, I wonder what else amazing thoughts go through that head of yours. "No offense." He added when he saw the displeased look on my face.

"I'm going to bed." I grumbled, shoving the stirring spoon into his hand. "I don't want to be in the same room as you." Charlie just laughed. I wasn't too mad. The only reason I took it to heart at all was because I was miserable without Alice.

"Ohhh!" I heard Charlie say in amazement. "That's such a pretty full moon."

The full moon? I actually chuckled at that. It was kind of funny that a human was more interested in the full moon than an actual werewolf. I was just happy that I wasn't a slave to that thing.

I shook my head of those thoughts and went up to my bedroom. On my pillow was a note.

_My family is enforcing family time...I won't be over tonight. I'm so sorry. I know this is going to hurt but you won't feel it in your sleep, I think. (I don't sleep.) I left a shirt of mine! I stole your clothes before when I was feeling the bond. The scent will help you! _

_ Love you with all of my dead heart,_

_ Alice_

The note was adorable and the red shirt she'd left smelled amazing and did weaken my pain. I was a little sad that I couldn't see her but I understood. I was; however, a little unsure how to feel about not being involved in this family time thing.

I laid on side, putting the shirt next to my nose. I only felt like a complete weirdo for a few moments, hey, I wasn't the one that sat outside my window, before I feel asleep, the full moon covered by clouds.


	7. Chapter 8

My nose twitched as something began to tickle it. Figuring it was Seth, being his immature self, tickling me with a feather. I just shook my head, I'd slapped whip cream in my own face enough times to know not to swipe at it, and I heard a slight buzzing.

I frowned and opened my eyes. I could see the flies circling above my head and landing on random parts of my body. I slowly sat up to look around me. I was in a forest, leaning against a tree, and completely naked.

"Shit!" I snarled, trying to cover myself up even though there was no one around. My clothes were nowhere to be seen. I licked my lips. "Great, now I'm sleep phasing. That's not going to be a problem in the future."

The sun was high in the sky, so I figured that I couldn't just phase and go home, I'm sure some hunters would love to fill my pelt with bullets, and I definitely couldn't walk around naked, so I decided, I'd be going there anyway, that I could go to the Cullens.

Alice! My wolf decided that being out, possibly, all night wasn't enough, it wanted to be out so it could get to Alice all the faster. I phased, which was getting a lot easier, and took off towards the house. I'd barely come onto the Cullens neighboring land when Alice flew out of a nearby tree and leapt onto my back.

I stopped running, my pleased rumbling showing the relief it was to finally have the bond relieved, and to be with Alice again. I bucked my back legs up and sent her flying above my head. She landed on her feet and glared at me with a playful glint.

"Where are you clothes?" She asked when she found that I didn't have anything wrapped around my front leg. I rolled my eyes. "Isabella Swan! Are you some kind of nudist? I swear, you're naked half the time we're together and not the good kind of naked either!" I laughed through my teeth. "And before you get any ideas," Alice warned me, waggling her finger, "Jasper has forbid me from seducing you."

I whined in disappointment. I wasn't as sexually frustrated and willing as vampires seemed to be but I sure did like sleeping with Alice.

Alice froze for a moment then frowned, glaring at the skies. "Jasper wants to talk strategy with you. We have to go now. He's going to come find us in a few minutes and if we don't go now, he's going to walk in on a very," Alice's looked me up and down, "Very interesting sight." She smiled. "It's actually a shame you can't see the look he would have been wearing. I'm slightly sad that my visions have begun working around you again."

A whine tumbled from my mouth before I could even try to control myself. My head was filled with thoughts of limbs, shaking breaths, and screaming. I shook my head so the thoughts would leave and followed after her. True to her word, as soon as we arrived at the door, Jasper came out and looking around. When he saw me, he waved me over.

I affectionately head butted him quite hard in the chest with a rumbling laugh. Jasper tried to get his hands around my neck like an opponent would do if he was trying to break your neck. Remembering what I had learned just yesterday, I slammed my head downward, grabbed his thigh between my teeth, tugged him down until his neck was in reach with my jaws, and gently wrapped my jaws around his neck.

"Good job." Jasper said, wiping away the spit from his neck. He turned to Alice. "Alice, you can leave if you want. I know you don't really fancy these borin meetings."

Alice grabbed my fur stubbornly. "I was away from her for twelve hours! I am staying!" I nudged her shoulder to calm her down. Jasper held his hands out to say that he wasn't looking for trouble. Alice then demanded, quite sternly, that I go get dressed. I don't even think she liked me being around people in wolf form, because I was naked under that fur.

I found Jasper lounging in his bedroom when I had finished changing. His dresser was filled with maps, strategies, and notes on everyone's abilities. I understood, now, how Jasper had been such a good solider.

I sat down on the extra chair Jasper kept there and Alice placed herself right in my lap. She looked absolutely comfortable in my lap. I kissed her neck and leaned over to look at the papers on Jasper's desk.

The entire plan seemed to be almost planned out on a map that perfectly depicted the field that Alice told me we were going to try to plan the fight at. Jasper said one of the ways to win a fight was to have all of the cards you could in your hands.

All the members of the pack were depicted as small wolf figurines that were usually placed in stockings on Christmas. The vampires were little solider, green men. The only piece that was not put on the little map was a white bouncy ball.

I pointed to it. "What is that?"

Jasper looked up and grinned at me. "That one is you."

I crossed my arms and glared at the offending little ball. What was it supposed to mean? How in the hell did I relate to a bouncy ball.

Jasper chuckled. "It's actually supposed to be the moon, you know, werewolf?" I instantly felt better. "The only problem is that I don't know where to put you. You see, the vampires will start off hidden from view because Ryan would never imagine an alliance between the two of us, so we'll have the element of surprise. We've also hidden the wolves that shifted after Ryan left hiding…"

I held my hand up. "That won't help."

Jasper looked up with a frown. "Why not?"

"If Jake is a part of his pack then he has access to his memories and will know about the wolves that phased after he left. He knows every single wolf except maybe Brandy."

Jasper blinked and instantly went back to fixing the map to fit what I had just said. It took him about twenty minutes to readjust the wolves' positions so they would be of the most strategic use. After he was down, he picked up my piece and threw it up and down.

"I still don't know what to do with you." Jasper said.

"What are your options?" I asked curiously.

Jasper looked back to the map and placed my piece in the back of the wolves. "Ryan wants you and/or Leah. I figure if I place you on the battlefield with Leah at your side that he will be so focused on you and her that he won't notice or even look for any extra enemies hiding in the surrounding area. By placing you and Leah in the back, he has to go through other wolves to get to you and thus decreases his chances greatly." Jasper than moved my piece to the very front. "By placing you in the front, you'll instantly come into a fight with Ryan, considering alphas have a habit of leading the attack. This decreases other injuries and casualties but both you and him will be fighting on full and there's no way to tell how it will turn out."

Jasper than placed my piece with the vampires that were hidden on the left side of the forest. "If you're over here than you'll be hidden on a hillside. It won't do much because, Alice had a vision, your scent will be carried downwind to them. It's possible that they'll run at you and the wolves can hit them from the side, the other vampires can hit them in the back, and you and these vampires can take them from the front." Jasper placed my piece with the vampires on the right. "If you're here than you're downwind. If you alert them of your position than they'll probably rush you but be completely blind while you have the advantage of having their scent. The only problem is that the land here is unstable and hard to access which will slow down the others from helping you. You and the vampires on the right side will probably be out numbed one to six for about two minutes before others can come and aid."

Jasper looked up at me, waiting to see which one I liked better. The answer was easy for me but I knew Alice wouldn't like it. This was made clear when Alice pointed to the very first position with her finger where Leah and I would be in the back of the pack.

"I like this one." She stated. "Here you're safer." I winced. I knew Alice would want me to be in the safest place possible, that was her job as my mate, but I also had a job. I had to keep her, the pack, and the coven safe.

"I like that one too." I lied. I gently nudged her. "Would you go get, Carlisle? I have a question for him? I know he's at the hospital but…"

"Can't you just call him?" Alice turned in my lap, studying my face. I hoped she couldn't see what I was hiding something.

I just smiled. "It's more of a face to face conversation." Alice grinned and nodded. She leapt off of my lap and instantly booked it towards the hospital. I watched her go with a small smile.

Jasper waited until she was out of hearing range before he turned towards me with narrowed eyes. I grabbed the piece from his hands, rubbed my eyes, and placed myself in the front of the pack.

I licked my lips. Jasper studied me, looking for any uncertainty in my eyes. He wasn't met with any.

"Alice isn't gonna like this." Jasper commented but nodded at my choice. He licked his lips. "The solider in me likes this plan because it cuts the injuries and causalities which means that we have better chances in future fights, but the friend and brother part of me is really unsettled by this. I don't want you to get hurt."

I smiled at him but it was weak. "I think Alice will kill me before Ryan even gets a chance."

Jasper and I talked about strategy for another hour. Poor Jasper learned how grouchy I become when I'm away from Alice. He made a joke about my wolf scent being able to win the war all by itself. That resulted in me calling him nearly every name in the book.

Alice came into the room and I smiled at her. I got up and gave her a happy kiss on the mouth. She smiled into the kiss.

Jasper chuckled. "Alice, dear, I believe that, for the sake of the family, that you should not leave Bella alone anymore. She nearly bit my head off."

Carlisle walked in the room with a chuckle. "Well, Bella, we'll have to separate you from Alice for a few moments to have this important discussion unless you do not mind having it in Alice's presence." I thought about it for a moment. I knew I was already going to worry Alice when she found out my position in the battle, so I figured she should probably stay out of this one.

"I'd prefer we talk alone." At Alice's downcast face, I nudged her affectionately. "No offense, love. I'll tell you about it later." Alice nodded and went to talk to Esme. I was happy that she didn't notice that my piece was leading the wolf pack.

Carlisle led me to his study. This room was one of my favorite in the house. I didn't come here often but when I did, I was always impressed with the beautiful paintings and the numerous books. I sat down across from Carlisle.

He watched me with studying golden eyes, obviously looking for signs of sickness or injury.

I looked at him. "Something strange happened last night." When I saw Carlisle impossible pale, I realized how he'd taken that. "Alice was with you last night!" I said with a blush.

He cleared his throat and nodded. "I do apologize. It's just that you're Alice's first and the thought of my little girl moving to that step makes me nervous." Vampire or not, fathers were all afraid of losing their daughters.

I smiled in understanding. "It's a good thing that I love your family so much and would never dream of taking her away, huh?" That seemed to sooth him and he relaxed backwards.

"Now what is it that has you concerned?"

I licked my lips. "Have you ever heard of someone sleep phasing?" The look on Carlisle's face clearly said that he had not.

"This has happened to you?" Carlisle asked with a frown. I nodded.

"I woke up this morning in the forest, completely naked, and with no recollection of what had happened the previous night. I felt perfectly fine and everything but it was just weird."

Carlisle nodded. "That is unusual but I cannot say that I am an expert on shifters and werewolves. I've never heard it mentioned before." Carlisle stood up. "However, sleep walking is usually created by stress. The reason for all of it may just be you missed Alice enough for your body to actually go look for her."

"Wouldn't I have found her then?" I asked. "I mean, asleep or awake, I know the way to the house. I woke up in the opposite direction…" I was cut off by the ringing of my phone. I looked down to see it was Charlie. Carlisle nodded, clearly saying I could answer it.

I put the phone up to me ear. "Hello?"

"Bella?" He asked.

I laughed. "Who were you expecting?"

Charlie chuckled. "I'm sorry. I was just wondering if you knew were Dr. Cullen was. I have something I would like to run past him." Carlisle looked up and held his hand out.

"Yeah." I said with a chuckle. "I'm talking to him right now. Would you like to talk to him?" I handed the phone to him.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Hello, Charlie. What do I owe the honor?" I hated that my senses were only super acute when in my wolf form, so, right now, I could only catch a few words. The only thing I caught was _horse, field, and bite. _Everything else was just Charlie's voice fluctuating. I waited as patiently as any seventeen year old can.

At one point of the conversation, Carlisle looked over and seriously studied me before saying. "Really? That's interesting." I blinked under Carlisle's eyes. He seemed to be taking in every aspect of my body like he was looking for something.

When he finally gave me the phone back, he tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Bella, do you remember anything from last night? Anything about horses?" Carlisle asked. He got the answer from my blank stare and slight tilt of the head. "Interesting. Well, Bella I would appreciate it if you would join me for a short ride."

"I'm coming too!" Alice instantly slammed into the room, clearly having had her ear to the door. Carlisle didn't even look like he had the slightest thought of asking Alice to stay behind. Alice instantly wrapped her arms around my forearm. "Ohhh, and babe, you could have told me about the sleep phasing." I just smiled at her. I didn't feel like telling her I'd only gotten her out of the room, so I could go behind her back and place myself in danger.

Carlisle got into his car and waited until we'd slipped into Alice's yellow porsh, my stubborn mate refused to let me drive her baby, before he'd started to drive to the outskirts of Forks. The drive was comfortably silent until I got bored.

So, I placed my hand on her knee, earning a small smile from her before I started slipping my hand upwards. Alice's breath started to become faster but she refused to take her eyes from the road. I figured, Alice being a great deal older than me, would make me stop my ministrations if they became too distracting.

My hand slowly slid up her leg, my thumb rubbing as I went. Alice snarled at me but there was no threat or even desire for me to stop in her growl. I think it was just her sexual frustration coming out.

I looked at Alice's face and drug a nail over the seam in the crotch of her pants. Alice whined and slammed her thighs together, trapping my hand between her legs. It was her way of telling me I was starting to really affect her.

I didn't really have to much control of my fingers, considering they were caught between a vampire's thighs, but that was okay because I was a werewolf. I only teased her with light touches the entire ride. It annoyed Alice to no end but it wasn't like I had any plans of making her cum when driving. I liked living.

We pulled up next to Carlisle when he parked. I pretty sure we were in one of the only farms in Forks. The farm looked pretty old, nearly falling, and was littered with goats, chickens, and a single cow.

A farmer, an elderly man who seen his fair share of life, was waiting on the rickety porch and came down to greet us when Carlisle stepped out of his car.

Alice and I stayed in the car and watched as Carlisle and the man embraced and engaged in a conversation. The conversation really just consisted of the man making huge and angry hand gestures while Carlisle nodded and tried to calm the man.

Alice turned in her seat and punched me in the arm.

"Ouch!" I laughed while rubbing my arm. "What was that for?"

She gestured to her lap. "That was simply evil! I'm not allowed to touch you because of the fight tomorrow and now I'm going to be sexually frustrated for at least for a day now!" She rained punches against my upperarm. "You're lucky I love you so much or I'd dump you for that move!"

I laughed and ducked away. "Stop!" I shrieked. "You're going to bruise me!" She rolled her eyes but stopped.

"You're lucky Carlisle wants you out of the car." She grumbled and got out of the car with a huff. I followed her off. Carlisle and the man walked behind the farm house and we came onto a horrific sight.

There was just a field of slaughtered horses. There six horses, I think, in total and they were strewn about the field. Alice let out a whine and covered her mouth with a gasp. All I could do was gape.

The horses were nearly ripped apart and it didn't look like any of that horse had been eaten. It had just been killed.

The farmer turned to Carlisle. "See? Any animals you know that would do this?" Carlisle actually turned to glance at me. Alice growled at his silent accusation and grabbed my arm. I even bared my teeth for a second until I realized why he thought that. These horses had been killed during the same night I'd sleep phased.

I grabbed Alice by the waist and whispered calming words into her ear.

Carlisle started to look around before he smiled warmly at the farmer. "Would you mind getting me a knife or something I could strip the fur off the skin?" The farmer instantly went in search of something that would do the job.

Carlisle, in vampire speed, went to each body part until he brought me back a head attached to most of the neck. The horse was a greyish white color and would have been quite beautiful if not dead. Carlisle thrust the head into my arms.

"Bella, I don't mean to offend you, but I want you and Alice to go compare your bite in wolf form to this one."

"Are you even trying to say that Bella could have…"

I grabbed Alice before she could completely lay into her father of all purposes and, with one arm holding the horse head against my body, drug my mate towards the woods. Alice snarled a few times before we raced away.

When we were out of place, I dropped the head and began stripping of my clothes. I would never wear them again due to the face they were covered in horse fur and blood.

"I am so sorry, Bella!" Alice cried. "I can't believe he would even think that…" I pulled her into a hug against my naked body. Alice nuzzled my shoulder.

"He may not be wrong." I whispered into her hair. Alice pulled away with a glare, clearly ready to defend myself from me. "Alice, this slaughter happens to have happened on the first night I slept phased. I may have done it without remembering it."

Alice shook her head and looked at me stubbornly. "Bella, I know you! You'd never do something like that. You're the biggest sweetheart I've ever met!"

I chuckled and lovingly kissed her forehead. "Alice, you have to remember I am part beast." I gave her a quick squeeze. "Now, will you please stand back so I can place a piece of dead horse flesh in my mouth?"

Alice shivered. "Remind me not to kiss you until you brush." I rolled my eyes and phased. I was actually a little surprised that I'd grown since I'd last phased yesterday. It was only an inch or two but considering I'd only been growing an inch or two a week, it was pretty major.

Suddenly, the reality of what could be proven in the next few seconds hit me. If my bite actually fit then I could actually be a danger to everyone I love. I could attack people when I just randomly sleep phase or when I'm not with Alice. I wasn't too sure what may set off sleep phasing.

Alice held up the horse neck and tried to align the teeth marks that were so clearly visible. For a horrifying few seconds, a few of my teeth instantly lined up with the puncture wounds. However, when Alice sighed in relief I realized that only a few of my teeth did align.

Alice frowned and, in a disgusted tone, said. "Bite down." I looked at her like she was crazy. "I want Carlisle to see your teeth marks, so he doesn't have any doubts that you didn't do this. No one should be accusing my mate of anything!"

I closed my eyes and forced my teeth to sink into the flesh. It was the most disgusting thing I'd ever done in my entire life. I was biting into dead horse flesh. I pulled away and started gagging in wolf form. Alice crinkled her nose in disgust. I could see that my bite marks weren't nearly as big as the older bite mark.

"Okay, phase back." Alice said, placing the head down. "Then go inside and wash out your mouth!" I nodded and changed back. I realized I had to wear those stupid clothes again. Alice laughed when she saw I refused to close my mouth. I didn't want to taste or accidentally swallow until my mouth had been cleaned up. I walked back across the field and right into the farm house without even asking for permission.

The farmhouse looked much better inside than it did outside. The inside was decorated in an older style but it had a homey appeal to it.

I ducked my head into the sink and put water into my mouth. I instantly started swishing the water around. The water didn't even dilute the taste dead flesh.

"Hello?" Came a raspy voice from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see a man, probably right out of college, standing there. He had blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. His eyes were lecherously roaming over my body. So much for southern hospitality.

"Ohh, sorry." I wiped my mouth. "I'm here with Dr. Cullen looking at the dead horses. I just…"

"Got thirsty?" The man asked.

I clenched my jaw. "Actually, I had something in my mouth that I didn't like. Just washing it out."

"Andy." The man said holding his hand out to me and completely switching subjects on me. I eyed it for a moment. I didn't want to shake hands with him but he hadn't actually shown any signs of wanting to be more than just friendly. If I wasn't a wolf than I wouldn't have been able to smell the arousal, so I reluctantly shook his hand as well.

"Bella."

"Short for Isabella?" He questioned. I nodded and took a step towards the door. Andy mimicked the movement and I had to keep a threatened growl from emerging. I arched an eyebrow to question his movement.

"I haven't seen you around here before."

I felt like pointing out that I'd doubt he'd ever really seen anyone with him being way out here but my mannerisms refused to allow me to do that.

"I have my group and I rarely shy away from them." I tried to take another step but, once again, he mimicked me. A quiet growl rumbled in my chest. It wasn't loud enough for him to hear it but it brought Alice to my side in a hurry.

Alice skipped into the door. "Bella! What took you so long?" She pranced over to me and placed a chaste kiss on my mouth. Andy instantly looked disgusted. I would have been angry at his reaction if I didn't have a nearly purring Alice snuggling into my side. What can I say? I'm whipped.

"I was talking to Andy here." I turned to Andy who looked like he wanted to now leave and never come back. "Alice this is Andy. Andy, this is my girlfriend, Alice." Alice held her hand out but Andy just looked at it.

"Pleasure." Andy stated and then looked out the window. "I should get on with my chores." I left after that. I looked down to Alice who was glaring at his back with her teeth bared.

I chucked and ducked my head to kiss her mouth. "Calm down, baby."

"I can't help it." She nearly cried. "In the last ten minutes, my father accused my mate of being a monster and some red-neck got all aroused at the sight of my mate. My protectiveness is out and there's nothing you can do about it."

I chuckled. That was my mate for you. We went back to Carlisle. Carlisle told the farmer that rather a bunch of sick kids had decided to make a bad joke or a grizzly bear with rabies had ventured down from somewhere in Canada.

When the farmer left to call the cops and warn them about rather kids or bears, Carlisle turned towards me with curious, almost fearful eyes. "Well?" He asked.

Alice proudly presented him with the neck. "The smaller set are Bella's." Carlisle looked relieved for a second before fearful again. I knew why too. I was probably an inch bigger than the biggest shifter and I was probably going to stop growing soon. This creature's width of their jaws was at least four inches wider than my own which meant it was quite a deal bigger than me.

Carlisle smiled at me. "I really do apologize for suspecting…"

I put my arm around his shoulders, causing Alice to pull me off of him and glare at her father. I smiled at Carlisle. "I suspected myself as well, so no hard feelings." I grinned but it was instantly wiped off when my head was assaulted with thoughts that I'm positive weren't mine.

I grabbed my head and whined.

_Bella! _I winced as Leah's panicked voice slammed into my head. I don't even know how she got in there! _We're being attacked! _

I snarled.

"Bella…" Alice started.

"The shifters are being surprised attacked." I was being assaulted by memories that weren't mine. "It's a surprise attack. It's at Emily's house and she's been hurt." I closed my eyes while we moved quickly towards the house. "The shifters are beating them back quickly but Sam is refusing to allow anyone near Emily. He's lost it. She's going to die if you don't get there quickly."

With that, we shot into the cars. I found within the first miles that I did not like sharing a mind with Leah. I thought it was supposed to be only when you were wolf form but I could hear her thoughts even though I was in human form.

Her thoughts were too busy attacking both vampires and other wolves that were running at them to be able to even notice my questions.

Alice looked over to me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Leah's opened a connection with my mind. I don't like it too much."

_I'm sorry. _Leah said sarcastically. _This isn't exactly thrilling for me either. I'm in the girl I love's head and she can hear how much I love her and….You weren't supposed to hear that! _

"Focus on fighting!" I snarled out loud, startling Alice. I looked over at her. "Sorry." I apologized to her. "Leah's just being annoying!"

_Oh bite me! _

Alice looked unsettled. I didn't blame her. Her protectiveness was already on full blast and now she had to deal with my virginity taker being in my head.

I leaned over and kissed her shoulder.

_Please, for the love of God, until I am out of your head, stop that! This is hard enough already. _

I wanted to be angry at her, she was the one who got into my mind somehow, but I could feel she was in pain. I pulled away from Alice, gave her a reassuring smile.

"Start fighting!" I snarled at Leah. She was too busy trying to search through my mind. I could tell she was searching for any insecurity that I had with Alice. Unluckily for her, she couldn't find any.

_The fight's over, genius. The last evil shifter just ran with its tail between its legs."_

"How's Emily?" I asked. I was aware that I could just think it instead of vocalizing it but I think it made Alice feel more included when she could hear what I was saying. It gave her a guess what Leah had said as well.

_Not good. Is that medical leech on his way? _Leah asked. I could partly see Emily but it was hard to see her because a huge black wolf standing above her and keeping friends and foes away like a good mate should when his mate is injured.

"Please do not call Carlisle that." I said with a sigh and shared an exasperated look with Alice.

"We're in sight of the house now."

_I'm sorry. I can act like I'm okay with them on the outside but you can't expect me to try and make my thoughts pleasing about them. They took you from me, those leeches, did. _

What hurt worse was that she wasn't trying to hurt me. She would never say these things out loud because she was trying to keep me from having feelings of guilt. These were her true thoughts. So many apologies rushed to her that I could actually see her grin.

Alice, knowing Emily was like a mother to me, sped into a parking spot and didn't say anything as I leapt out. Carlisle had beat us there and was trying to get to Emily. She was holding her leg and crying. I could tell that her leg had been snapped in half.

A few shifters were trying as hard as they could not to go after Carlisle. It was clear that Sam's hostility to the doctor was rubbing on his pack as well.

_He won't let anyone come close. _Leah thought from my side. It was clear that she was debating rather or not she should just lay into Sam to protect her wounded cousin.

_Can't we just wait until Sam calms down? _I thought to Leah. _I know she's in pain but wouldn't it be more dangerous for Emily if we try to take her away by force?_

_The bone punctured through the skin. She's bleeding. That's why your leech isn't here. Ohhh, I'm sorry. Can't help my thoughts! Anyway, she's bleeding badly. We don't have time to wait for Sam to calm down._

Carlisle took a step forward towards Sam and the wolf left his place of standing over Emily for a split second to charge Carlisle. Sam's teeth barely missed Carlisle. When Carlisle had backed away to, Sam's definition, of a safe distance, Sam returned to Emily and nosed her cheek.

"Emily." Carlisle said softly. "I need you to try to talk Sam down. I know you're in pain but you need to do this."

Emily nodded but her eyes were closed tight and her lips were caught between her teeth. "Sam." Her voice was trembling. "You need…to calm down." Her voice with all the pain involved in it did nothing to sooth Sam. It just made him all the more agitated.

I studied Emily's pained face and made a decision.

_No! _Leah snarled, whirling to face me. _That's such a stupid idea!_

_Emily will die if I don't do it. _I thought. I was happy Alice couldn't hear my thoughts.

_You got that right! _Leah thought with narrowed eyes. _Alice would have your head ripped off by now. Why don't we call Jasper and let him do it. Please, Bella, I don't want you to get hurt. _

_Jasper and I are the only ones that can handle Sam and Jasper can't come in here because Emily's blood. _

I could feel Leah searching for some flaw in my plan but she couldn't find one. She gave me a stiff nod.

I turned to look to everyone. I tried to use that voice that Sam uses, his Alpha voice. "Everyone, return to your human form now!" They all looked at me, suspicion written on their faces. I rolled my eyes. Leah snarled at them. "I'm going to keep Sam away while Carlisle works on Emily. I don't need him ordering you to attack me too. Change back or Emily will die."

With that all the wolves instantly phased back. I blinked. I was a little overwhelmed with all the naked people, about twelve, people in the room. I was most disturbed my Leah because at one point, I'd actually…touched that body.

_Bella! _Leah sounded horrified, embarrassed, and pleased at the same time. Well damn, she can hear me in human form too.

_I'll explain it too you later. _She thought, still pleased. I rolled my eyes at her.

Carlisle shot me a nervous look. "Bella, Alice will…"

"Emily will die." I stated. "Besides, Sam won't be trying to hurt me, he'll just be trying to get around me." I thought about stripping but figured Alice would never forgive me if all these people saw me naked.

I turned towards Sam's pack. "You're going to feel an urge to come to Sam's aid when we're fighting. You must fight the urge, at least until Emily is properly taken care of." The pack nodded, their faces grim.

I swallowed. I took a step back and phased. The second my wolf landed, Sam fake charged me, a clear warning not to come close to his weakened mate. I waited until he turned his back before I leapt forward and wrapped my mouth around his back leg.

I didn't even let Sam have a chance to whirl around before I backed up quickly, pulling the large male with me. Sam wasn't even paying attention to me because he was so desperately trying to pull himself back to Emily.

It was a sad sight. Someone opened up the door and I drug Sam outside. Once outside, I started running as fast as I could, so I could get as much distance between us and Emily before Sam came to his sense and began attacking me.

Sam's despair that kept him immobile only lasted until I was out of sight of the small cottage. Sam woke up and whirled backwards. His teeth skimmed my shoulder. It was the sign that I was waiting for that signaled the fight.

I threw Sam as hard as I could and whipped him in front of me. Sam went flying in front of me and slid on his side. Sam got to his feet. His eyes demanded that I move out of his way. I just shook my head.

Sam instantly tried to get around me but I just jumped right in front of him again. Sam snarled and launched himself at me. I just grabbed him by the scruff and threw him right back away from the house.

Sam shook out his fur and got up. He threw his head back and howled. That howl I knew was his way of calling for help. I just really hope that everyone would be able to hold in their instincts and fight the urge to come protect their alpha.

Sam snarled in frustration when no one came to his aid. Thank you! Sam seemed to try to ponder how to get around me. It amazed me how much of an animal Sam was right now. I don't think he was thinking much besides the fact his mate was hurt and needed him.

Sam suddenly gave me something that looked a lot like a grin and then something slammed into my side. I barely had time to yelp before I staggered sideways.

Seth had been the one to lose the fight to not come to help and now he was under Sam's order. Damn it. Seth was so young that he would have been affected by a call from his pack alpha than everyone else. Seth lowered his head to show me that he was sorry right before he went to attack my side as Sam most have ordered him to do. I threw my head to catch him but I caught Sam trying to run past me.

I made a choice. Me or Emily and most people trying to help her. The choice was easy. I ignored Seth and sent Sam flying backwards once again. Seth, due to my ignoring him, was able to sink his teeth into my shoulder.

I threw my head back in pain before I shook Seth off.

I knew exactly what was going to happen. Seth was going to attack me and the second I went to defend myself, Sam would get around me. I also knew that Seth was so small compared to me but if I just ignored him that I would be injured badly.

Emily better realize how much I love her and cook me a homemade meal for this. I was just going to ignore Seth and hope the little mutt didn't hurt me too bad. Seth jumped for my ears and I just lowered my head away from his teeth and put myself between Sam and his destination again.

Suddenly, Seth's teeth nearly split my ear in half. I reacted instinctively. I turned around and threw Seth to the ground. My wolf instantly snapped Seth's front and back leg with two jerks of my head. I didn't want to but my wolf wasn't going to take being beaten up by a wolf nearly half my size.

I couldn't even properly apologize to Seth because Sam had already gotten well past me.

I shook my head and took off after Sam. I should have caught him easily but because of my torn up shoulder, I wasn't close to full speed.

I leapt into the air and landed on Sam's back. I reached for his front leg, ready to snap it in half, but Sam seemed to have similar ideas. He reached back and somehow wrapped his teeth around my head. He pulled me off.

I landed with a thump before I rolled to my side and kicked with both back legs. They hit the alpha straight in the side and instantly the air was filled with the sound of crunching ribs. I tried to stand up but run was running in my eyes and I couldn't' see past it.

Sam howled and landed on the ground in a heap of black fur. He tried to stand up but he couldn't.

He phased back. "Uggg! I need to get back to Emily!"

I ended up phasing back as well. The pain in my face was horrendous. I put my hand over my eye. I think Sam's teeth had caught my eye.

"Shut up, Sam!" I snarled. "You have a duty to both your mate and pack. By being in this state…" I spit the blood out that had been rushing into my mouth. "You're keeping Emily from being treated and you've already cost me a shoulder and my face, Seth has two broken legs, and you've got broken ribs."

Sam whined. "She's hurt. She's going to die."

"She's not going to die!" The taste of blood was absolutely horrible. How did my mate stand to eat this stuff. "She's getting fixed up."

"I need to get to her." Sam starting crawling towards the shack but his broken ribs didn't allow him to do so.

"Stop it, Sam!" I whined. My face wasn't stopping its bleeding.

"Sorry, Bella." The big man whimpered sadly. I felt like I was reprimanding a little kid.

I looked to the sky, one eyes refusing to see anything. "It's okay, Sam. It's okay."


	8. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Wow it's taken me soo long to update, so I apologize for that. I keep getting distracted by that new show…Huntiks: Secrets and Seekers…Yeah, I'm in love with Zhalia. They don't have a fan fiction for it! …..And I'm rambling….Enjoy!**

I stared at the ceiling with a mix of absolute hatred. Alice was sitting next to me, glaring at Sam with hateful eyes. Emily was sitting next to Sam and glaring at me before she'd have to look away because Alice started growling at her.

"You can't do this." I finally snapped at the tense atmosphere and tried to sit up but the thick chains kept me down. "You can't still fight without Sam and I! We're one of your strongest fighters."

Alice just ignored me. She was a little cross about many things. One, I'd taken on Sam and, if I wasn't a werewolf, I would have completely lost my right eye. She had also found out about where I had chosen to fight and was mad that I had completely ignored where she had wanted me and placed myself in more danger.

Carlisle had figured that both Sam, Seth, and I wouldn't be able to resist urge to run to urge fight even though we were injured so they had chained us to the floor. I turned my head to lick her knee but she moved away.

I whined.

_Rejected! _Leah thought. She wasn't even in the damn room! She was outside preparing for the oncoming fight which I was being restrained from.

_Out of my head! _I snorted. I'd been getting used to having Leah in my head. She was kind of comic relief. I figured out how she'd gotten in my head as well. In Sam's mental breakdown, she was able to switch her loyalties to the more powerful alpha around which is me because she wanted to get away from thought because she's a lesbian and in her head are about eleven guys. We figure the reason we can always hear each other's thoughts is because I'm a werewolf, so it's different than being a shifter.

_Learn to control your shield and then you can block me out. _Leah suggested as she ducked under an attacking Paul. They were warming up their muscles.

Leah didn't like being in each other's head but she preferred my head over the packs. When she said she had been in love with me, she had really meant it. If we were both humans than we'd be that couple that dated all through high school, college, got married, and live happily ever after. It really hurt her to feel how much I absolutely adored Alice.

I shook my head and decided I needed to soothe things out with Alice.

_Get her flowers! _Leah suggested helpfully. Leah actually, despite the outside, is a very romantic person. _Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't spread it around. _

_I'd get her flowers but I'm chained to the ground. _I said, eyeing my chains.

_Kinky. _Leah said before being thrown to the ground by Paul. She really needs to stop being distracted by my thoughts. _Then shut up! _Leah snarled.

I ignored her thoughts and started whining to Alice, acting as if my eye hurt. The whine started turning a little heartbreaking. Alice instantly leaned down next to me and started touching my face worriedly. I leaned forward and caught her shirt between my teeth and pulled her onto me.

Alice snorted.

"Alice, I'm sorry I got hurt. I would have been able to handle myself if Seth hadn't gotten involved." I heard Seth whine. "No hard feelings, Seth. I just don't want anyone to be hurt if I can stop it. I'll make sure I tell you about what I plan."

Alice just glared at me. "This sucks." She commented suddenly. I looked at her curiously. She further explained. "The creature, the person, I want to protect and care about over anything else in this entire world wants to protect everyone else. I'm not mad at you, just frustrated that I know no matter how hard I try, you'll always be prone to help everyone." She kissed my cheek. "You're still being chained here for the fight."

I pouted and she chuckled before affectionately kissing my cheek. "Babe, it's going to take a while before you get your full vision back. You have to recreate your entire eye." This was said with a glare at Sam. Alice had decided that Sam was her least favorite person ever.

Sam had apologized profusely for injuring me when I was just trying to protect his mate. I'd forgiven him, I would have done the same for Alice, but Alice could never forgive anyone that had caused me any pain.

I didn't want to look at myself at the moment either. Apparently, Sam's teeth sliced through my eye and it was damaged to the max without me actually losing it. I must look like something from a horror movie. Alice still loved me though.

"Can't we just prolong the fight?" I asked worriedly. "I don't want you getting hurt. I end up rather fighting these chains the entire time and end up nearly breaking all the bones in my body or I'll end up breaking the chains, hurting myself in the process, and then join the fight with more injures than I would if I hadn't been chained in the first place."

Alice actually seemed to contemplate that for a minute but Carlisle chuckled from the doorway. "You're mate sure has a silver tongue." He walked in and gently cupped my face, nearly got bitten by Alice, and surveyed my eye.

"Can you see anything yet?" Carlisle asked curiously. I closed my left eye and even though my right eye was open, I couldn't see anything. I sighed.

"If I say yes, will you let me fight?" I asked hopefully. Both Alice and Carlisle shot me disapproving looks. These vampires really did have a way of making me feel quite young.

Carlisle shook his head. "Due to your answer, I will assume that you have not regained vision in that eye." Carlisle then went to Seth to check to make sure his bones weren't healing wrongly. Leah had already gotten on my case that I didn't need to completely snap two of Sam's legs. I could have gotten away with just breaking one leg.

Alice squeezed my shoulder affectionately. "You're not going to fight today, sweetie. Don't worry, I'm sure they aren't just planning one attack. They've got more in store. You can get yourself hurt and worry your poor mate later." I rolled my eyes at her.

Then she freaking left me there, tied to the floor! Carlisle gave me an apologetic smile and left with her. I knew it meant the fight was about to start. I struggled against my chains but these things must have been custom made because they barely creaked under my efforts.

My mate was going to fight and I wasn't going to be able to do anything to protect her. Okay, now I get why she was so pissed. Next time I see her, I will punish her by withholding sex for a week, no a month, no a year…no, just a week. A year would be punishing me!

"I'm sorry, Bella." Sam sighed from where he was tied down, growling against his restraints. He was fighting the urge to fight with his pack like a good alpha should. "If I hadn't lost it like that than none of this would have happened."

I just rolled my eyes. This was like the tenth time he had apologized. Yes, it was his fault, but he needed to stop talking about it.

"Sam, I have a mate too. If my mate was in a weakened state and in a house with my long term enemy, I would have lost it too not to your degree, but werewolves are less temperamental." I couldn't help but point out how werewolves are better.

_Ha! Supernatural badass my butt! You're a loner species. Shifters rule!_ Leah thought. I could tell she was reading my thoughts while she was waiting for the enemies to emerge.

_Agree to disagree. _I thought back with a chuckle.

Sam just sighed. "I know but my pack is down there, short two of their best fighters, because I lost it. I can't even lead them either because these people won't let me into my wolf form! Paul and Jared are leading them! I can't help it! This makes me a nervous wreck."

Seth snorted. "Can't you at least mention me? I know I'm not one of the best fighters but I still contribute."

Sam and I chuckled.

_That's my little brother for you. _Leah said with a chuckle. _Quick, someone stroke his male ego! _

That made a laugh erupt from deep within me. Yup, Leah definitely made me feel much better.

_I'm just good like that! _Leah howled in her head.

I shook my head at Sam and Seth as they fell into light banter. I could tell that they were both worried out of their mind but trying to lighten the mood. As they teased each other, I kept trying to snap my chains. I thought if I pulled on them enough then they'd snap. They did no such thing.

_The fight's about to start. _Leah snarled as the smell of a cross between shifters and vampires reached her nose. _I promise to look out after your mate. _I could have kissed Leah at that moment. _I wouldn't complain about it. _

I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Bella!" Seth complained loudly. "Are you going to stand up for me? We're friends!" I blinked. I should have been paying .

"Ummmm." I just tried to shrug. "Wasn't paying attention."

Sam looked over to me. "You planning your escape? Cause if you've got a plan, I am so in."

Emily walked in at that moment and narrowed her eyes threateningly at her mate before glaring at me again. I just smiled at her. She wasn't really mad I'd hurt her mate, I'd saved her life, but she was a little angry because she thinks I'd used more than necessary force on both Seth and Sam. She'd get over it soon enough though.

"No escape plans will be made or attempted." She said sternly before leaning down next to Sam. "Do you know if the fight has started?" Sam shook his head.

"They've just scented the enemies." I said. "They think the fight will happen at any time. They're out numbered vampire wise, they think, but they have quite a deal more shifters." I blinked impressed. "Leah has a good sense of smell."

Sam nodded. "One of the best in the pack."

Suddenly, Leah's ear were assaulted with sounds as the group, the one Leah was not with, met in battle. Leah and her group lounged forward with a loud battle cry.

I snarled. I needed to get to them now! My families and mate were in trouble. The chains protested my sudden struggle. I coulnd't free myself though. I saw Emily rush over to my side, clearly trying to calm me down.

It worked. Her hands rested on my shoulder and she quietly whispered soft words into my ear. I closed my eyes, growling in annoyance at everything; the chains, the enemy, the people who tied me down, the danger, and my reckless mate.

_Calm down! _Leah snarled, ducking under a creamish colored wolf. _You're making it hard for me to focus! _For her sake, I just allowed myself to become lost in her mind. There wasn't really a lot to see. Leah had a one track mind.

She only focused on what was in front of her and not her surroundings. That was the reason that Jasper was supposed to stay close to her, so he could protect her. It wasn't really Leah's fault, Jasper said that some people just fell into this state of mind while fighting and no amount of training will fix it.

_Get that wolf off of Esme! _I snarled when, out of the corner of Leah's eyes, I could see a grey wolf's teeth coming within centimeters of ripping off Esme's head. Leah instantly leapt to Esme's aid. Knocking the huge wolf off of Esme and right into Carlisle's waiting hands.

Leah tilted her head. _Hey, watch out for me? _

_I am your alpha! _I pointed out. The rest of the rather quick fight went like this. I saved Leah a couple times by showing her that she was obviously being herded away from the rest of the pack. It made sense. If Ryan loved Leah than he wouldn't want her hurt.

After we figured this out, Leah made sure that she never left someone's side. It irritated her but she realized the importance of it in the end.

The fight only lasted about ten minutes. The numbers were pretty even but Jasper's battle strategies were unbeatable and gave us a huge, monumental leap over the others. Poor Ryan, he probably thought he stood a chance.

Leah glared at the retreating wolves, her chest puffed up, and her head held high in pride when we both saw something that saddened us. Jake, a large rustic wolf, looked over his shoulder before taking off after the others.

_He's gotten bigger. _Leah commented sadly. The feeling of guilt started to wash over me. If I hadn't mated with Alice… _Don't think like that! _Leah snarled. _It's just as much his fault for falling in love with you as it is your fault for falling in love with Alice! _

_I know. _I thought back. _I just….he's probably going to be killed and he may not even be in his right mind. _

I could feel that Leah agreed with me but Alice burst in the door at that moment, her eyes pitch black, and scaring poor Emily. Emily hadn't moved from my side during the battle, I'd occasionally yank at my chains, but she sure scurried away when Alice growled threateningly at her.

"Alice?" I asked, curiously as I noticed her pitch black eyes.

Emmett slipped in behind him, completely missing an arm, but his present huge smile. "Alice is feeling battle lust and she really, really wants you. Jasper nearly jumped Edward at the end of the fight." I'd barely heard a word he said. I was still focused on the fact he was missing an arm!

"You're arm!" I gasped. "Are you okay?!"

Emmett looked down to his arm like it wasn't a big deal and shrugged. "Rosalie is looking for it. I think it's stuck in a tree."

"Owwww!" I cried in distress. How was he not in pain? Why was Carlisle not helping him? Why…

"Chill, Bells." Emmett chuckled when he noticed my horrified expression. "It doesn't hurt. I can reconnect it easy enough."

I sighed in relief. If someone told me that my adopted family could reattach their body parts then I would have felt a lot better sending them out to battle!

Alice leaned down next to me and began undoing my chains. The soft rumbling that was coming from her chest was a little imitating.

Emmett laughed as he passed by towards the living room, probably already eager to play video games even if he only had one arm. "You're going to get it, wolf girl." Damn it.

Alice ended up dragging me into the forest, the exact place we'd first mated, and had her way with me for hours on end. Every time I tried to return the favor, she'd threaten to tie me up, and when I ignored her, she freaking chained me to a tree. It was a little kinky for our second sex session but, hey, it was fun.

Afterwards, Alice cuddled into my side and purred. I rubbed my wrists, sore from being chained so much today, and kissed her temple.

"Is it going to be like this after every battle?" I chuckled. I wasn't complaining even though my wolf's ego had been knocked down a few blows from being put in the submissive position so much.

Alice kissed my shoulder. "Every vampire in my family is probably doing this with their respective mates." She crinkled her nose. "Except, you know, Jasper and Edward."

"Why?" I asked her. I'd heard of battle lust but what Alice had just showed was a lot more then battle lust. It had been desperate, needy, and rough.

"We have to prove to ourselves that our mates are fine." Alice mumbled, almost sounding embarrassed. "We have to see all of our mate, feel all of our mate, and hear our mate to make sure that they're not injured in anyway."

That was kind of romantic in a weird way. "But Emmett seemed more interested in video games." I pointed out.

Alice frowned. "That's because Emmett wasn't okay. He was missing an arm. Rosalie was probably desperately looking for that arm. Once it's reconnected, they'll mate like us, if not more desperately."

I suddenly sighed, making Alice look up worriedly at me. I glared at her and making her shy away from me and making whimpering noises. I grabbed her upper arms.

"You are in so much trouble for chaining me up!" I was fighting to keep from growling. "I was going to withhold sex from you for a month," Alice looked absolutely horrified, "But considering you're completely fine, I'll just withhold it for a week."

Alice instantly pouted. "I don't think you understand that vampire really, really crave sex! You made me wait long enough already for our first time! You can't withhold it from me now!"

"You shouldn't have chained me up." I retorted and started searching for my clothing. "I was really worried." I mumbled. "Everyone I cared about was on a battlefield fighting a freak that was after me and I couldn't even help. Do you know how useless that made me feel?"

Alice slipped her arms around me and kissed my back. "You were hurt Bella." Alice snarled deeply, clearly still upset about my health problems. "If you had been on that battle ground, every single person on that battlefield would have been more busy protecting you than themselves."

I grumbled. "Yeah, Ryan would have totally protected me." That earned me a quick slap and a soft kiss. She suddenly went tense, her eyes dazed. I knew she was having a vision. She suddenly squealed.

"Our cousins are here!" She said then her eyes darkened visibly. "That Tanya is just out to cause trouble." Alice quickly got dressed while I still tried to remember any cousins being mentioned before hand. When I came up without any knowledge, I tilted my head in curiosity.

Alice chuckled. "Our cousins are from Alaska. They share our diet. Tanya, the leader the coven, has had this long time obsession with Edward even though he really doesn't return the feelings."

I slid my clothing on. "Well, why doesn't Edward return the sentiments?" Alice turned to look at me as if I was crazy. I frowned. "What? Is she ugly?"

Alice shook her head. "No she's quite good looking." Alice stared at me from the corner of her eyes. Damn protective mates.

"Is she…I don't know, stupid?"

Alice shook her head again. "No, she's actually quite brilliant."

"Is she…?"

"What's with all the questions about Tanya?" Alice snarled. I shook my head and kissed my easily jealous mate's neck.

"I was just trying to figure out why Edward won't at least give Tanya a chance?"

"I recall telling you that Edward was gay." She said, looking over my shoulder with amusement. "You thought I was joking?"

I nodded dumbly. "Really?!" Wow, I had really thought she was joking. That was so cool. "I have a gay brother!" I squealed happily before giving her a tight hug. Alice laughed at my stupid reaction before kissing my mouth.

"Come on." She said, tugging my hand towards the Cullen mansion. "We need to beat our cousins home. I'm pretty sure we're going to need werewolf muscle to keep Jasper from ripping apart Tanya."

"What's she going to say that is going to make Jasper so mad?" I asked. Jasper was the last person ever that I'd imagine ever attacking a lady. He was too gentlemen too.

"Ohhh, she won't say it to Jasper." Alice said, intertwining our fingers. "She'll say something to Edward."

I bared my teeth. "If she says bad enough to infuriate Jasper, I think Emmett and I will already be attacking her."

Alice looked over at me, obviously pondering something. "You don't understand." At my confused expression, she chuckled. "I'll explain it to you later." I shrugged. I knew she would. She was my mate after all.

_I can't believe you made me watch that! _Leah screamed in my mind. My cheeks turned bright red. _You're embarrassed?! I'm embarrassed…for you! Who knew a girl half you weight and size would dominate you so many times. How embarrassing. _

_Shut up! _I growled lowly in my throat. _Don't be thinking of my mate like that! You shouldn't have seen that! _

"Bella?" Alice asked. "Are you really that upset I can't explain it to you?"

I instantly stopped growling and squeezed her hand. "I forgot Leah and I were still connected. We've scarred her."

Alice didn't look sad about that. She was probably just happy that Leah now had proof that we were in a healthy relationship. It was pretty much like a hicky. I rolled my eyes and we entered into the house.

The vampires, everyone besides Emmett and Rosalie, were talking about their adventures quite animatedly. Esme was pretty much sitting in Carlisle's lap and he was affectionately nuzzling her neck. It was the first time I'd heard Carlisle purr.

I heard a moan and slapped my hands over my ears! I so did not need to hear that. But, if Rosalie made noises like that, no wonder Emmett can barely keep his hands to himself.

The room was filled with laughter and Rosalie nearly fell down the stairs she was laughing so hard.

"Did you just moan just to freak me out?!" I cried out in exasperation. Rosalie couldn't even talk but all she could do was give a nod that sent her hair in every direction.

"Your face!" She gasped. "You looked so horrified!"

"I thought you were supposed to be the mature one!" I cried out. Emmett walked down the stairs, a big smile on his face, and a chuckle deep in his chest. "Emmett?! How dare you let your mate embarrass me? I thought we were tight!"

Emmett held his hands out and smiled guiltily. "Girls before squirrels." I was just called a squirrel.

I narrowed my eyes but let out a chuckle. That had been a pretty funny.

Alice cleared her throat. "The Denalis are coming for a visit. They should be here in a day or so…Tanya can't decide if she wants to hunt along the way or just hunt here."

Everyone tensed up. Edward looked like a statue. He was so stiff that he actually made the tables look like they were moving. Jasper was a close second. The only movement he was making was the smallest vibrating due to the quite growl he was emitting.

Emmett gave Jasper a sympathetic look. I was still trying to put the pieces together. Why was both Edward and Jasper so opposed to Tanya? There had to be something that I was missing. I decided against questioning it.

Carlisle shook his head. "Then tomorrow we will greet them and be good hosts."

Rosalie, suddenly drained of her good mood, scowled. "Every time she comes here, she just causes trouble. I mean last time she was inches from just having Kate and Irina rip him to piece and take all the pieces to Alaska with her."

I blinked. Well that was one way to make an unresponsive male like you, just steal his body parts. I chuckled to myself because those thoughts didn't sound wrong at all! Alice looked over her shoulder when she felt me chuckling. I kissed her shoulder with a smile.

Edward got to his feet and gave a rumble of words. My hearing wasn't good enough to catch all of it but the other vampires apparently found this funny. Edward then sighed. "Fine." He threw his hands up. "If I must entertain the devil herself I will but if she touches me in anyway…"

"I'll rip into her." I said helpfully. This was followed my vigorous nods from Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper.

Edward grinned at me. "See? I told you she'd make a good guard dog."

Alice growled but I just barked happily. Edward then disappeared into his room. Jasper watched him go, clearly fighting within himself if he should go and comfort the obviously stressed male. It did make sense. Jasper and Edward were close because neither of them had mates.

"You should go talk to him." I said softly. I felt Alice tense up in my arms and shake her head. I frowned but continued. "You're probably most suited to talk to him."

Jasper narrowed his eyes at me. He seemed to be studying me as if he was searching for some hidden meaning behind my words. Alice leaned forward, her eyes locked on Jasper, warning him to try anything.

I was so confused. I knew that the answer to this strangeness that was suddenly brought to my attention had something to do with the sudden arrival of Tanya Denali, but no matter what angle I looked at the problem, an answer didn't appear to me.

Jasper nodded his head and the room seemed to let out a collective sigh of relief. Jasper then smiled at me before heading off to talk to Edward.

I opened my mouth to ask a whole bunch of questions but only a very large yawn came out. Alice gave me a slight smile before saying. "You didn't even fight today. What on earth could have made you so tired?"

I let out a series of muddled words. I knew what I was saying but the vampires could not. By Esme's smile, I think they might of gotten the gist of it, though.

Carlisle stood up, keeping Esme in his arms. "I think that you should probably retire for the night, Bella. I am sure that you will not have an easy time tomorrow. The Denali's are quite curious creatures."

I nodded.

"You aren't going to make me sleep by myself again tonight, are you? This bond is killing me and I barely get to see you." I lowered my head and whined playfully. Alice leapt onto my back and kissed my neck affectionately.

"You're such a baby." She cuddled against my back. I have found that Alice was both lazy and affectionate. This ended up making me carry my mate everywhere. I didn't mind it, though. I liked feeling her curled up against me.

"What's going on with Jasper?" I asked as I swung onto my motorcycle, Rosalie had finally fixed it, and started it up.

Alice looked at me for a long while. "I knew you were dense but this is insane."


	9. Chapter 10

The room was encased in a very awkward silence. I wasn't really paying attention to what was being said in the room because I was focusing hard on just staring at the back of Alice's head, who had placed herself on my lap like usual.

I don't know exactly why but I was having a hard time looking away from Tanya Denali. She was this tallish strawberry blonde. I will admit that I think she is extremely gorgeous but that wasn't the reason I kept looking was because every time I looked at her, there was this itching on the back of my brain.

_Stop that itchin! _Leah said stiffly. _And if you look at the back of Alice's head any longer, you're going to have to marry it. _I kissed Alice's shoulder and then forced myself to pay attention to the conversation.

Tanya and Carlisle had just finished their formal greetings that really consisted of Carlisle trying to defuse the tense situation. Kate was openly oogling me, not in an 'I want to get into your pants way' but as more of a 'What the heck is a mutt doing in your household?' Tanya was blatantly not looking at Carlisle as she was talking but was staring directly at a uncomfortable Edward. Rosalie, the poor protective thing, was caught between glaring at both Kate and Tanya.

"The land around our home is filled to the top with deer." Tanya said. "If a few of your family members would like to join us in at our home, we would easily be able to support you." Tanya said this with suggestive eyes towards Edward. Jasper gave a low grumble and the poor mind reader leaned forward towards Jasper for comfort.

Jasper spoke, the first time I'd heard his voice filled with barely controlled hostility. "I am sure that Rosalie and Emmett would be most likely to take ya up on that offer. They've been mighty bored here of late." Apparently, when Jasper feels extreme emotion he usually slips back into his thick accent instead of his watered down version. This was the first time I'd ever witnessed it.

Tanya glared at Jasper. She opened her mouth to retort, probably something quite venomous, but was cut off when Kate's hand went straight into the air like a young child. She fidgeted side to side and stared impatiently at her coven leader until Tanya ended up nodding at the girl.

"I have held off my curiousity long enough." Kate declared. "What's…"

"We've been here for ten mintues." Irina droned, looking very bored with the events occurring on around her.

"Well that's long for me." Kate retorted quite childishly. Kate instantly pointed at me. "You are aware that there is a mutt pawing on your daughter, correct?" Alice growled lowly. I looked at my hands. How was wrapping my arms around her waist pawing on her…..Ohhh….It was a pun.

Emmett and I chuckled as we reached the same realization. At everyone's baffled look, I added. "Pawing, good one."

"I don't find it funny." Alice stated, ready to get into a glaring contest with anyone who used the M word again in this house.

Kate smiled. "Mutt has a sense of humor. We're going to get along just fine." I grinned at her. "But, seriously, what are you doing here."

I pointed to myself. "Mate of Alice." I pointed to Alice. "Mate of Bella." I pointed to myself again with a grin. "Bella."

Kate nodded. "Alright. My curiousity has been cured. Who wants to go hunting?"

Tanya sighed. "Kate, we just got here a few minutes ago."

"Again, that's long for me." Kate stated with a victorious smirk.

Edward and Jasper both leapt on the chance to probably put some distance between Tanya and them. That hope was instantly crushed because Tanya leapt aboard as well. When everyone else said that they could not, Jasper and Edward dragged me with them. Kate had suggested it, so when Tanya said that she didn't want me to come, Edward suddenly had the urge to have sibling bonding time with me.

Alice let me go without coming with on orders of Carlisle. Apparently, Carlisle felt that Alice would not be able to control herself when Kate playfully called me mutt. He figured Alice pulling Kate limb from limb would not help them keep a peaceful relationship up with their cousins.

Tanya glared at me over her shoulder as I easily kept up with her in wolf form. She was faster than Edward but held nothing on the werewolf! "Mood killer." She grumbled once again. I didn't see how I was killing the mood between her and Edward when the male was trying his hardest to stay as far away as possible from her.

Kate had suddenly decided I was her new best friend. She and Emmett were much alike. She ran around me for a little while, calling out taunts and other dog related jokes before she shot off at the smell of a deer.

_They aren't allowed on La Push. Cullens are, other leaches will be torn apart. _Leah warned when Tanya started to venture close to the border.

I relayed the information to the others. Tanya didn't really act like she cared too much, stating that she wasn't allowed before and didn't really care that she wasn't now. While Tanya, Edward and Jasper headed off towards a large herd of deer, I went off to see Leah.

I was a little squeamish with blood still, so I didn't classify watching my new family rip into poor deer while they belted in pain as a good time. Leah must have heard those thoughts because when I found her lounging on the beaches of La Push, she had an extra towel out.

I smiled and dropped down next to her and changed. You'd think I would be a little nervous changing in front of a girl that still had really strong feelings for me and never looked away, but we'd seen each other naked so many times. Every time one of us looked at our own body, the other saw it. I didn't even really pay attention as Leah's thoughts drifted to unclean.

I dropped down next to her and bathed in the sun. I stretched and yawned.

"How's the cousins?" Leah smirked.

I groaned. "I swear," I chuckled, "Tanya is seconds away from leaping over the living room and trying to rape Edward then and there."

Leah laughed. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "She's pretty, though." I turned to look at her, waiting to see if Leah, hater of the leaches, had just complimented a vampire. "What?" She asked with a roll of her eyes. "It's not like I'd date her or anything but I can recognize beauty when I see it."

"Kate seems nice but I definitely like Carmen and Eleazar the best. They haven't spoken a single word since they came."

"All that Kate says is mutt this and mutt that." Leah exclaimed, stretching her muscles out. "I was ready to jump through your brain and bite her. She reminds me of Emmett."

"Right?" I asked. I was almost happy that we thought alike before I remembered that she might have gotten that thought from my head. "I just think Emmett is just a little gentler on his words."

Leah nodded in agreement. We laid there, wrapped in our thoughts, which were actually each other's thoughts, before Jasper came and interrupted us.

"Sorry to steal Bella away." He said after he'd run over to us in vampire speed, nearly scaring Leah out of her skin. "I'm afraid Tanya has come quite rowdy with your disappearance." I rolled my eyes and got to my feet.

Leah held her hands up to me impatiently. At first I thought she wanted me to help her to her feet until I realized, from her thoughts, that she just wanted a hug. I smiled and leaned down, giving her a hug.

I made sure not to hug her too long because if her scent was too heavy on me, Alice may just go on a rampage.

Jasper was right. Tanya was indeed more rowdy. When I came back, Edward's back was to the tree and Tanya was standing right before him. I wasn't a mind reader but I could tell that Edward's thoughts sounded something like this, _Men can't hit girls. Men can't hit girls. _

Jasper nearly lost it when he saw Tanya forcing herself on Edward and for a split moment, I realized why Jasper was so protective of Edward. Then Kate flew by with an enraged weasel hanging off of her jeans and I lost my train of thought.

I did, however, manage to hold Jasper back, pull Tanya away, and keep Edward from fleeing from the scene like a frightened rabbit. I should start being paid to babysit these creatures that are old enough to be my great-great-great- great grandparents.

Jasper went to Edward and checked him over for wounds in a very motherly like fashion. I turned to Tanya.

"Please, oh pedophile coven leader, do not molest any of my little brothers."

Tanya looked enraged and Kate laughed as she, once again, passed by us with the same weasel hanging on her. "I am not a pedophile, mutt." Suddenly her nose started twitching and she moved towards me. I ignored her random nose twitch.

"Edward stopped growing when he was seventeen. You look to be about twenty. That is considered being a pedophile. Even if you are older, you're still like five hundred while he's only….what are you doing?!" Tanya was nearly touching me she was standing so close and sniffing me.

"What perfume are you wearing?" She asked. She continued to sniff me and make me awkward until I think even Edward felt bad for me.

"That's my natural scent." I said, looking anywhere but the pretty blonde that was sniffing my side. "Will you stop that?!" I backed away, feeling very violated.

When I finally wasn't super close to her, she shook her head and came out of whatever daze she was in and she had the decency to look embarrassed by her behavior; sniffing me, not forcing herself on Edward.

Tanya, to somehow distract us from the awkward silence we had found ourselves in, turned and snapped. "Kate? What in the hell are you doing?" She reached out and grabbed the vampire as she went to make another pass.

Kate was giggling hysterically and the weasel's body was shaking so hard that it was actually swinging side to side. "It won't let go!" Kate's giggling was so infectious that soon the most girlish giggles were coming from me. That earned me a few strange looks from both Jasper and Edward.

Tanya rolled her eyes and reached for the weasel. Kate's eyes widened and she leapt away from her coven leader. "What are you doing?" Kate demanded.

Tanya blinked. "I was going to crush the weasel?" It came out more as a question.

"No!" Kate shouted, pulling the weasel to her chest. The weasel went berserk and tried biting and scratching everything within reaching distance while emitting high pitched squeaks. Kate probably didn't even feel it.

"Kate." Tanya warned. "Give me the weasel."

"No!" Kate shouted. "You can't have it!"

"We are not keeping it!" Tanya yelled in exasperation. Kate arched her eyebrows, as if asking 'You wanna bet?' before taking off back towards the Cullen Mansion. Tanya took off after her. In the distance we could hear.

"Carmen!" Kate yelled. "Tanya's being mean!"

"I am the head of our family and you will give me that stupid weasel!" Tanya yelled back. I found myself chuckling. The Cullens acted childish at times but I don't think I've ever seen them act like the Denalis. They were endearing in their own way.

"That woman is crazy." Edward grunted, glaring at the direction Tanya had disappeared. "And what was with that sniffing?"

I shrugged before grinning. "I just have that effect on some women."

Jasper finally smiled. "Don't let Alice hear you say that." Jasper turned to face Edward. Edward must have felt that Jasper was worried about him because Edward put a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Edward's hand barely brushed Jasper's cheek as he pulled away. My mouth fell open. Everything clicked. I made myself scarce.

_Wow, _came Leah's thoughts along with a whistle, _three gay vampires out of seven. _

I was squealing inside my head. Everything made so much sense now! I was so stupid. How could I have not seen that Jasper and Edward were secret mates! They must keep it secret because they don't want friction between the Denalis!

_Doesn't that seem a little too romantic? _Leah questioned. I'd admit that it looked a little too romantic but I may be a werewolf but I was still a girl, so that was the perfect book scene ever! However, I did have to admit that Leah had a point to I reminded myself that I needed to ask Alice about that later since she seemed to know what was going on.

I bounded towards home, Leah joking the whole way in my head. Gotta love that girl. As I neared home, Alice came out to meet me. That nervous smile that displayed her apprihention that something had happened. Knowing her, she was also worried that Kate and my joking could have turned into something more.

When she saw me, she wrapped her arms around my thick neck and placed a kiss between my eyes. I yelped happily and tugged her up to her room. There were a few whistles from Emmett and Kate, those two are so much alike, and ran up into our room.

I leapt onto her bed and sprawled out before changing back. I rolled on the silk sheets and purred contently. Alice eyes be hungrily and went to leap on me, clearly intending to ravage me a hundred times over, but was stopped when I pulled her next to me and cuddled into her.

She huffed but grinned and cuddled into me. A purr rumbled loudly from her. She played with my hair and just smiled lovingly at me.

I yawned.

_Don't get distracted with cuddle time! _Leah snapped into my head. _Ask her about your Edward and Jasper question._

"Oh yeah!" I looked up to Alice who smiled down at me. "Are Jasper and Edward secretly mates." I whispered the last part in her ear because I was sure Tanya was here. I could hear them occasionally yell something about a weasel.

Alice put her hand over my mouth with wide eyes and shushed me.

_I was right! _I cheered.

Leah was impressed. _That was a pretty crazy assumption to get right._

"Don't talk about that!" Alice whispered into my ear. "It's an odd situation." I blinked eagerily and leaned forward and kissed her cheek to sooth those worried eyes.

"It's okay, I already know everything." I whispered happily. "See, I figured it out a while ago. Edward and Jasper are mates but they can't tell anyone or Tanya would ruin the friendship between your two covens." I didn't catch the amused look in Alice's eyes. "So, they hide it but they both get really jealous."

I was proud of myself until Alice started laughing. It wasn't the most graceful thing I've ever seen, I'm pretty sure she snorted a few times, but it just made me love her all the more. I watched her laugh for a while until she finally stopped.

"Where did you get that idea?!" She gasped and pointed at me. "You read way to many romance novels." I growled lowly but not threateningly and licked her cheek with enough spit to make her look disgusted.

"Did I get it wrong?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Alice nodded. "It was a cute guess though." Alice hugged me close when she saw the embarrassed glint in my eyes. "Actually it's not that complicated. Jasper is in love with Edward and Edward is in love with Jasper but they aren't together."

"Wait a minute." I thought about what she had said. "How does someone who can read minds and another who reads emotions not know they're in love with each other? That just doesn't seem even possible."

Alice sighed. "I know, right? It's clear to everyone but those two! It makes me so frustrated! One day, I'm going to lock them in the shower together. Something is bound to happen!" Horrible mental image!

"If they're mates…"

"They aren't mates." Alice said softly. "They've already met their mates but…. It didn't work out."

"Explain, please." I murmured. Our voices had dropped so low that no one else could probably hear us.

Alice looked hesitant but nodded. "Okay, you can't tell anyone this outside the famile." She waited until I nodded before she started. "Do you know the story behind Jasper being changed?"

I nodded. "Jasper stopped to help three beautiful women in a creek, they bit him, and he trained new borns for them." It had been one of Jasper's stories. He had told me it once but had refused to go into too much detail.

"Well," Alice sighed, "He didn't tell you all of it. Maria, the lead vampire, was Jasper's mate. He loved her unconditionally like a mate should but Maria was so old and so messed up that she could no longer feel emotions properly. In other words, she was a sadist and got her jollies from hurting Jasper in mind and body. He left her though. One of the hardest things he had ever had to do."

That was a sad story, I had to admit. It made sense though. Jasper was covered in scars and seemed to have a deep emotional scar.

"What about Edward?" I whispered.

"It's an equally sad story." Alice sighed. "Edward's mate was human and doubled as his singer. That means that their blood is like heroine to him, in other words, it sings to him. He ran by him, a cute brunette male, and before he could even comprehend what had happened, he had drained the boy dry."

I closed my eyes. Sometimes I was so happy with Alice that I forgot that sadness existed. I whined and Alice kissed my shoulder.

"They're over it now. Edward didn't know him but has to go through the pain of knowing he killed his one true love and Jasper will always wonder what would have happened if he had stayed. That's why they don't feel the mating bond. They love each other but they aren't mates."

"Why though? Why aren't they together? I could understand if one was destined to find its mate and leave the other one but they both don't have a mate."

"Honey, they're both from a time when people didn't even understand what being gay meant. Jasper was a solider and Edward is a gentleman, both of them barely refuse to admit to themselves that they are interested in other men."

I laid on my back before I grinned weakly at her. "And you thought I made you wait a long time for sex." Alice chuckled and kissed my temple.

"And you're making me wait right now!" She exclaimed in mock exasperation before playfully pinned me to the bed. She planted kisses all over my face and neck. I squealed and tried to shove her off.

It probably would have turned into something a lot more serious if the door didn't suddenly fling open and Alice didn't freak out and threw all the covers on her bed over me. It was like two comforters and three quilts.

Kate stood there, her arms protectively cradling the weasel that looked like it had accepted its fate was lying limply in her arms.

"You think it's normal for a vampire to have a pet, right?" Kate demanded.

Alice was growling, probably because Kate was in the same room as her naked mate, but stopped when she saw that Kate didn't seem interested in me at the slightest.

Alice shook her head. "It is not normal for a vampire to keep a pet."

Kate huffed. "Isn't that hypocritical?"

Alice blinked. "How do you figure that?"

Kate grinned. "Well you're sitting on your pet right now?" It was true that Alice was sitting on my stomach. "And it's even bigger than mine!"

Alice growled, flew after a squealing Kate down the stairs. "Don't call her a pet!" Alice yelled, sounding like she was ready to completely kill. I ended up wiggling my way out of the mountain of covers and found the clothes that had fallen off when I had phased back.

I slipped them on and went to make sure that Alice hadn't torn Kate apart.

I found an unusual scene. Tanya's teeth were trying to place themselves into Jasper's neck, Emmett was being held back by Rosalie and Esme from a smirking Irina who had just slapped Rosalie. Carlisle looked horrified. Alice and Kate were rolling on the ground. Kate was laughing, apparently thinking this was some type of game, and Alice seemed ready to tear her head off.

"Woah!" I yelled. "Werewolf in the room and is about to start some ass kicking if everyone does not separate!" Alice was the only one who listened to me. Kate just leapt onto the couch, petting her weasel that looked passed out on the armrest.

Alice looked at me ashamed. I leapt forward and tackled Tanya when Jasper's neck erupted in cracks. I barely beat Edward to the punch. I wrapped my arms around Tanya's back.

"Alright! Knock it off."

When the other vampires from the Denali coven saw that I had my hands in a position that could probably crush their leader or bring her to an orgasm, they whirled around and snarled at me, even Eleazar and Carmen.

I blinked then Alice started growling loudly again. I looked down to see Tanya sniffing me again! What was with this chick! Apparently, this surprised everyone else as much as me because her coven stopped growling and the Cullens looked like they wanted to laugh at me horrified expression.

Alice ripped my away from Tanya and leapt into my arms. Normally, I would wonder what she was doing, but I understood that she was trying to cover me in her scent. I let her do it.

"Why are you covered in Leah's scent?" Alice grumbled as she nuzzled my neck.

"I stopped by the beach and said hi when we were out hunting. She gave me a hug."

Kate patted Tanya's shoulder. "Our coven leader is a pervert!" She suddenly squealed and ducked an embarrassed Tanya's swing.

"Shut up, Kate! She smells really good!"

Kate stepped forward and sniffed me, much to Alice's displeasure.

She grabbed her nose. "Ohhhh! That reeks! Did you roll in something dead on your way home?!"

Rosalie chuckled. "Nope, that's what a shifter smells like!" I smelled my own shirt but could only smell Alice on it. Hey, I was in human form and my senses weren't that great. I felt bad for the Cullens because I spent a lot of time with the shifters and must smell bad a lot.

Alice kissed my cheek. "Your natural scent really dilutes the smell. You do stink though." I would have to start showering more then.

Irina sniffed me and made a really disgusted groan. "Tanya? How does that smell good to you?"

Tanya just huffed. "I must have smelt something else on her. Of course, the shifter smells bad!" For some reason, I don't think Tanya was telling the truth.

_Ha! She's the one that smells! _Leah snarled into my head.

_You've never smelled her before. _I pointed out with a chuckle.

_Doesn't matter. _Leah growled. _They all smell bad to me! _

"So, can I ask why I walked into War of the Worlds: Vampire addition?"

Tanya pointed childishly at Alice. "She was trying to rip Kate apart! It was very rude and uncalled for." Alice snorted.

"She was rude to my mate." Alice growled lowly. "And Tanya didn't even come after me. She just went after Jasper who was sitting comfortably in that couch!"

Tanya pointed to Jasper. "He looked like he was ready to jump my Edward!"

Know that I knew what was going on, I felt really bad for those two. Alice frowned at them and kissed my cheek to sooth those sad feelings.

"She," Emmett snarled, "Slapped Rose for no reason!"

Irina just smiled into her hand. "I've always wanted to do that."

Rosalie started to act insulted before she chuckled. "Well, I did make fun of you in front of your last lover." Irina nodded with a grin. "I guess I should apologize for that….in a few hundred years." They shared a smile that did absolutely nothing to ease the upset Emmett.

Leah suddenly slammed into the door and all the vampires clamped their hands over their noses. "Ugggg! My nose! It burns!" Kate wailed while her eyes attempted to water but couldn't. Did Leah really smell that bad?

"Whatcha doing here?" I asked. The Cullens were the first to recover from the smell of a sweaty wolf and removed their hands from their noses.

Leah huffed. "Well, there's a lot of shifter bashing going on in here and I thought that shifters deserved the right to complain how much you people stink!" That was so Leah. I'm sure she just wanted to be here in case another fight broke out, she's been missing fighting something fierce, and was just making up and excuse. Leah grinned at me. I guessed correctly.

Suddenly, Leah's nose started twitching and she started smelling around but she ended up having to cover her nose; the vampire stank was just that bad.

"Don't you take a shower?!" Irina growled. "I think it's melting my brain!"

Leah growled loudly. "I smell? God, you all are burning my nose! I did not think this through!" I rolled my eyes at her. I was unaffected by these different scents. Another awesome perk of being a werewolf!

"You actually don't smell that bad…"

Leah turned to Tanya, who was the only one not holding her nose, with an insult on her tongue. When they're eyes met, everything stopped.

My head was filled with thoughts of Tanya, so I could only imagine how much Leah was thinking of her. Tanya's jaw had dropped slightly but her eyes were growing warmer by the minute. Everyone else seemed baffled but I wasn't. I knew what imprinting meant and my poor, poor Leah had just done so.

"What's your name?" Tanya whispered. Her eyes taking in every detail of, I'll admit, the impressive she-wolf. Leah tried opening her mouth but it refused to move. She swallowed multiple times.

_Leah! _I thought to the distressed girl. _You're making a really bad first impression! _

_My tongue refuses to move….God she is so pretty! _

Our thoughts were becoming tangled and I was starting to find Tanya extremely attractive. I actually had to reach out and grab Alice to reign in my thoughts.

"Bella." Leah growled breathlessly.

"Bella?" Tanya said with a tilted head. "You do not look like a Bella."

Leah shook her head in horror. "Bella!" She repeated, backing up in panic. I ran forward and grabbed her arm which nearly resulted in a werewolf being torn apart by a new jealous mate.

"It's okay, Leah. Calm down."

"Leah." Tanya repeated, seemingly happy with the way the words rolled off of her tongue because she repeated them again and again until it sounded like a chant.

"Bella." Leah whined before turning and running out of the door. Tanya made a move to run after her but Kate grabbed her. Tanya whirled around, her fangs bared, but she calmed down when she saw the soft eyes of Kate.

"Don't run after her, Tanya. She needs time. You'll only scare her."

Tanya whined. "I don't want to scare her." She slumped her shoulders in defeat.

I walked forward. "I'll go after her." Tanya turned to face me, her eyes black, and her head down. "I'm already mated so I'm not a threat." I added gently. "Plus, I'm happy you guys are mated." I shot a glance to a relieved Edward and Jasper. "Leah's been really lonely and she needs someone just like you. I'll talk you up." I finished with a wink.

Tanya still looked a little unsure but she nodded. I took off after Leah. It was actually a little hard to find her due to the fact that she wasn't looking at where she was and her thoughts were filled with the pain of leaving her new imprint and her horrified ones.

I finally caught a glimpse of a fallen log that I knew so well. I changed direction and shot towards Leah's location.

I found her, lying right where Alice had lost her virginity, and sobbing loudly.

"Great!" Leah sobbed. "I'm sitting where you two did it! Fate hates me!" Her body was shaking and she seemed almost too miserable to even phase. I sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. She curled into me, her sobbing not slowing.

"Fate does not hate you." I whispered. "In fact, I think it rather likes you."

Leah pulled away and glared at me. "How the hell do you figure that? I'm the first female shifter, my dad died of a heart attack, I lost my fiancée to my cousin, I lost you to a vampire, and now I'm mated to my mortal enemy!"

I chuckled and pulled her back into a hug. "Fate made you the first female wolf. That's so cool. Do you know how many people would die to be a shifter at all? Then fate made your best friend ever a werewolf so you could switch your loyalties to her and get your thoughts away from your ex-boyfriend. Then that same best friend's mate happens to be related to your mate who doesn't drink human blood and is extremely pretty and perfect for you."

Leah was silent for a moment. "My dad still died."

I sighed. "That part sucks."

Leah was quiet for a moment more. "Do you really think she's perfect for me?" She sounded so shy that it was adorable.

I chuckled. "She's a bitch." Leah snarled into my chest. "And you're a bitch, so you guys will be very happy together." Leah shook her head.

"It's going to end badly." She started to shake, not phasing shake, but trying to keep herself from sobbing. "Every time I give my heart away it ends up being broken. Every single time! It's going to happen again!"

I hushed her gently. "She's your mate. She can't hurt you."

Leah laughed bitterly. "Tell that to Alice. You tried to kill yourself! Alice, your mate, did that!" Leah looked so scared at that moment that I almost didn't know what to say and I was pretty good with words.

"Yeah, that was messed up but that's because of the species difference. Vampires think differently than werewolves. I didn't think sleeping with you was that big of a deal and she didn't know that calling me a slut was going to end with me trying to kill myself. Total misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding where you almost died!" Leah pointed out very loudly.

I laughed although it was a really good point. "The point of having a mate is that no matter how big of a fight you get in, you will always be together in the end. You, also, fight much, much less than a normal couple and love each other so much more."

Leah rested her chin on my shoulder. "Will she love me as much as you love Alice?"

I shrugged. "Probably not." Leah pulled away, looking quite horrified. I chuckled. "Werewolves and their mates have the strongest bonds ever, so it's not a fair comparison."

Leah relaxed a little. "Will she love me as much as Sam loves Emily." That one I ended up smiling in response.

"Vampires have stronger bonds than werewolves because they live forever with their mate while werewolves usually only have a lifetime. If it makes you feel any better, she should be the one that is worried. She'll always love you more than you love her."

Leah bit her lip and glanced over towards the house.

I grinned widely. "Missing her already?" Leah nodded sheepishly. "Don't worry, that feeling of dying when you're not right next to her will fade in a hundred years or so."

"It used to annoy me how you acted like you couldn't be away from Alice for a few minutes. If it felt anything like this than I have some apologizing to do."

We sat like that for a moment while Leah calmed herself down. Apparently, her thoughts, I was very comfortable and soothing to be near.

"So," I said, gently pushing her away from me and towards the house, "Was I right that day in the locker room?" Leah tilted her head. "One day you'll find somebody you love so much that you'll wonder what you ever saw in me?"

Leah laughed out loud and stood up. "Definitely. She's so much prettier than you and smells so much better! You always stink of vampire."

I blinked. "She is a vampire!"

"Well, she doesn't smell like one." Leah blushed. "She smells really, really good. I just want to bury my nose in her hair."

"So that's why she was sniffing me." I finally had my aha moment. Leah growled lowly. Wow, rather I am a really laid back mate when it comes to this jealously things or all these people are just super possessive. "You hugged me and so your scent was on me. She really liked your scent and started sniffing me."

That creepy piece of information seemed to please Leah and she smiled. Her thoughts apologized for the random jealousy moment. I took that as a hint that I probably shouldn't touch Tanya until they got out of the newly mated stage.

"Will you go get her?" Leah asked, embarrassedly. "I don't think I can show my face to her family after that panic attack."

I nodded and before I left, I looked over my shoulder. "Are you sure you trust me with your mate?" Leah rolled her eyes and shooed me off. I leapt forward and made it to the Cullen house in record time.

I nearly had to stop because when Leah started practicing her lines that she thought would make her seem sexy and mysterious, I nearly burst a kidney. I'll admit if I didn't know how nervous Leah was, I'd think those lines were pretty good.

I ran into the door and Tanya leapt up from the couch, looking for Leah coming in behind me. When she didn't see the she-wolf her golden eyes turned dark that meant she was really sad. I thought about teasing her but decided I'd hate someone if they did that to me.

"Follow my scent back." I said softly. Tanya looked up a little nervously. "Leah wants to talk to you. She just needed a second…." Tanya rushed past me and was out the door before I could even start the next word. It was rude and adorable at the same time.

I turned to see Alice being much too happy about this entire event. I'm guessing she's happy one of her love rivals was out of the game, which is funny because they can't be considered love rivals when I'm already with my soul mate.

Kate was lying on her back and sobbing both dramatically and unrealistically. "I'm going to have to be nice to a mutt! It's going to make me smell horrible! Volutori! Slay me now!"

Irina rolled her eyes. "Drama queen." She mumbled. "I do believe we'll get used to the stink.

Carmen was sitting down calmly from across the room and smiled at me. She walked up to me and offered her hand to me. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. That happens quite often when you are in a coven with characters such as Kate, Irina, and Tanya. I'm Carmen. Since, from what I can understand, Leah is your pack mate, we're going to be family now."

I smiled at her in return. "Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Carmen turned and gestured to a male behind her that looked quite calm. "This is my husband and mate, Eleazar." Eleazar held his hand out to me. I shook his hand. When I went to pull back, he hung onto it. An unsure whine rumbled from deep within me.

Alice walked up and rubbed my shoulder. "Eleazar has a gift. From touching you, he can tell what anyone's power is. He's just checking."

Carmen sighed. "I keep telling him it's rude to do that without someone's consent but he can be quite hard headed. I hope he has not made you uncomfortable."

I smiled at her. "Nope. Having unfamiliar vampires cling onto my arm in what can be considered threatening but he's really just trying to get a read on any powers that I might have is something that happens quite often."

Carmen chuckled before rolling her eyes at the Eleazar who was still holding my hand. "Dear, you're making the poor girl uncomfortable."

Eleazar blinked and dropped my hand. "I do apologize. I haven't seen a power like yours in a very long time."

Rosalie frowned. She had come over when I had whined. "Bella doesn't have a power, do you?" Rosalie turned to study me.

"Of course I do." I said. Everyone looked at me. "I turn into a giant wolf. How is that not magical?" Alice chuckled at me.

Eleazar smiled at me. "I'm afraid I was talking about your ability to create physical and mental shields by manifesting energy and redirecting it into a form that responds to your whims and needs at the immediate moment." There were actual cricket sounds going off in my head. Everything he had just said went over my head.

"Person with a high school education here." I said putting my hand up. "Dumb that down please."

Alice rubbed her chin and smiled. "Bella, you are able to take energy and make shields around your mind and body. That's why Edward can't read your mind. There's a shield up. Your shield can become real and block actual attacks."

I smiled at her. "Wow, way to make the wolf feel dumb." She kissed my cheek with a chuckle. "But that is so cool. One day, when a comet is heading down towards earth, I'll fling up a shield and protect everyone!" Everyone rolled their eyes at me.

Eleazar smiled at me and patted my shoulder. "That's not possible, excited one. You see, your shields are made from your energy. You'll only be able to make small shields and not often or you'll drain yourself of energy."

Of course there had to be a catch. I couldn't just get an awesome super power without it draining me of energy. Figures.

"Well what if….Oh My God!" I grabbed my head and fell to my knees. Everyone surrounded me. "Tanya and Leah are…are….doing it!" The images! God, this is horrible! I tried desperately to think of Alice but Leah's thoughts were so powerful that they easily threw mine down.

Alice looked so concerned.

"I'm seeing everything they're doing. God! Make them stop! It's…This is so weird!" I was apologizing for making Leah see this time and time again. This was so awkward. Emmett found this hilarious and was on the ground he was laughing so hard.

Edward looked amused. The poor boy was probably already used to this. Alice looked jealous that I was seeing another naked woman in my head. The poor Denali's were just staring at me like I had just lost my mind.

Jasper stepped forward to explain. "Leah and Bella share a unique mind link. Most shifters can only communicate when they are both in wolf form but Leah and Bella are in each other's heads at all times. At the moment, I'm afraid that Bella is seeing your sister and Leah doing a sexual act."

I was so mortified.

"Someone knock me out!" I pleaded. I didn't think Alice would take me literally! Alice picked up a lamp. Rosalie yelped and leapt at Alice and wrestled the lamp out of her hands.

"Were you going to hit Bella with this?" Rosalie demanded while pointing at the lamp.

Alice huffed. "Bella seeing this through Leah's eyes so it's like she's actually having sex with Tanya! I don't like it."

"Hitting her over the head with a lamp is not a way to solve these problems!" Rosalie reprimanded. Emmett, poor Emmett, was actually breathless because he was laughing so hard. Yup, nothing to make you laugh like your little sister trying to hit her mate over the head with a lamp.

I was having my own problems at the moment. Leah was so aroused that I was fighting the feeling of being aroused myself. I figured Alice would really hit my with that lamp over the head if she thought I was aroused by the sight of Tanya lying on her back and crying and begging for more.

"Two minutes? It took them two minutes of being mated before they had sex?!"

Rosalie chuckled. "That's actually quite normal."

Alice turned to face me and pointed at me. "See? I was not horny. You just lack the proper hormones or something. I shouldn't be able to keep you off of me and you're just sitting there all calm!" I actually felt bad for the little vampire.

I held my hands out to her. "After the war is over, I'll take you to some far off cabin and you won't be able to keep me off of you." I would have said something much more romantic if not for the fact Leah was going through pleasure at the moment.

"What war?" Kate asked curiously.

Carlisle, who had been sitting there completely useless the entire time, finally spoke up. "I believe we have much to talk about."


	10. Chapter 11

**I am sooo sorry it took so long to update! I've been trying to avoid updating really early, like I am now, or really late at night, but after like a week of trying that, I realize that if I don't update now that you are never going to end up getting the new update! Again, sorry for the delayed update!**

After an hour, an entire horrifying hour, those two…rabbits stopped! The only reason they stopped was because Tanya had completely worn Leah out to the point that my pack mate could not stand on her feet or feel her lower half of her body.

_Enjoy the show? _Leah thought weakly to me, still wearing that stupid smirk of hers while her new mate slowly drug her towards home.

…_.I hate you sooo much. _I thought back. _I can't believe how bad that was. It was like having sex with your mate! _That brought a weak snarl to Leah's lips. She didn't like it as much as I didn't like her looking on Alice and my mating.

_You really need to learn to block me out! _Leah started her rant angrily but started to purr as her mate looked down at her with such absolute adoration that I was pleased through Leah's mind. _God, that girl would so get it if I could stand._

_No! _I shouted, letting her see my miniature freak out that had occurred during their sessions of love making. She, the horrible person she is, found it nearly as funny as Emmett. She would have laughed just as hard but for some odd reason, she was sore and didn't think her stomach could handle laughing.

"What's going on?" I heard Tanya ask Leah.

_Any ideas how to explain the fact we pretty much share a brain? _Leah asked curiously.

_Just don't mention the fact we had sex. _I suggested helpfully. That statement brought a flash of a memory. Of course I was on a bed, naked, and my lips were parted and I was breathing heavily. That flash left us both embarrassed to the point that I had to turned my attention to a smiling Alice before I searched for memories of our sexual intercourse.

Alice had been watching me the entire time. She'd gotten over the jealousy part and had been enjoying the horrified expressions that had been flashing across my face.

When she saw that Leah and Tanya no longer had my attention, she sauntered over to me, swaying her hips in a way that should be considered illegal.

I smirked at her from my place, still on the living room floor, and leaning against the couch. I'd been aroused for the last two hours, that was a front seat to porn, and now I was about to show Alice I did not have messed up hormones.

I flicked my eyes up to our room. Alice purred loudly, her eyes rapidly darkening. I got to my feet and meet her halfway. I pulled her into my body and she melted into me, her hands grabbing on the front of my shirt and her teeth tugging on her bottom lip.

She slid her hands up, wrapped them around my neck, and jumped up. Her legs wrapped around my waist and held herself up. I easily walked up the steps, only faltering when her teeth began tugging at my ear in a sinful manner.

I growled hungrily as my body began reacting violently to her gentle teasing. I pushed our door open and kicked it closed behind me. Alice slid down my body, careful to hit me in all the right ways, before walking backwards, her eyes still locked with mine.

I followed her over. She sat down on the edge and held her arms out to me. I dropped down to straddle her lap and ran my hands up the back of her back. She arched her back and threw her head back. I kissed her jaw and pushed her mouth down to mine.

We kissed long and sensual, with gentle grinding and groping. I started to press my weight against her until she laid back, pulling me down with her. We landed with a soft thump and a soft giggle came from Alice's mouth. She wrapped her legs around me waist and slid her hands into my back pockets before pulling me down so our hips were pressed tightly together.

We both groaned lowly, our entire beings just loving the feeling of each other so close. Alice pulled her hands out and slid her hands up the back of my shirt. She drug her nails down my back and I let out pleased growls.

When her nails reached the back of my thighs, I completely lost it. I grabbed the back of her neck and hungrily claimed her mouth. I didn't even let her try to return the kiss as I aggressively nipped at her lips and tongue.

I've never felt her buck her hips as hard as she did when caught her tongue between my tongue and sucked as hard as I was able. She thrashed below me, whimpering loudly, and searching for friction. I released her tongue just to have her push it back into my mouth with pleading eyes.

I gave her an affectionate bite. I started downward, completely and roughly loving every centimeter of her neck. Alice was purring until a hard bite to the neck and rough grind of my hips and then she started growling.

My hand started to slip under her jeans when the door flew open. Both Alice and I whirled around with frightening snarls on our faces. Tanya just stood there, her arms crossed and her face in a frown. She didn't even flinch.

Alice leaned up and I ended up standing on my knees, glaring at Tanya, hoping she'd realize she had kind of interrupted something.

Tanya pointed at me. "We have to talk."

"Now?" I asked in exasperation before motioning between Alice and me. "I'm kind of busy." Tanya looked us over before smirking.

"If no articles of clothing are removed than it can be stopped." Tanya's smirk grew into a smile. "Rule number 1 of vampire sex."

Alice frowned. "Rule number 2 of vampire sex, interrupt a vampire and you will be ripped to pieces." She snarled, her fangs bared and eyes black.

Tanya's glare softened and she made her way to the bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and I finally was forced to remove myself from my intimate position on Alice. Alice was less then pleased with this and I could tell that she would be getting back at Tanya, one way or another.

I huffed and rolled off of Alice, lying on my back with Alice staring crossly at the ceiling. I rolled to face Tanya. I felt that she felt bad but was really amused by this situation.

"So, let me get this straight." I said, a growl under lacing my words. "I have to watch you have sex with Leah for two hours and I can't even be with my girlfriend?!"

Tanya narrowed her eyes at me and snarled angrily. "That was I want to talk about. How dare you be in the head of my mate?" Alice got into a crouch.

"Do not dare come into my house, into my room, and yell at my mate for something that is out of her hands. I will make you leave." I've never seen Alice so fierce. I was so turned on right now.

Tanya bared her teeth. "Bring it, little one. I've been alive so much longer than you. I could rip you into pieces before you could even move."

"Ohhh, you shouldn't have said that because now the werewolf's getting involved." I snarled, moving in front of Alice. Leah was instantly between me and Tanya. Her legs were trembling from the effort of standing.

I snarled in her face until we realized what we were doing. Leah backed away, sending her apologies. I had the strangest urge to put her in her place, slam her onto her back, and make her submit. Leah flashed her eyes to her mate and looked down, resigned to being embarrassed. It was the standard punishment, being forced into a painful submission, when challenging your alpha.

I swallowed all my urges.

_You are so lucky that I understand the urge to protect your mate. _I thought gently. Leah looked up and hugged me hard. I smiled. I could feel how grateful she was because she could feel how much I was reigning in my instincts.

_Thanks. _She thought at me. _I don't want my mate to think I'm some loser who couldn't protect her. I won't do it again._

I would have hugged her a little more, considering she was so grateful that she wasn't letting go, but Tanya wasn't having any of that. My arm was suddenly wrenched backwards and my pack mate was suddenly missing from my arms. I just blinked.

Alice chuckled. "Newly mated mates are very protective. You are just lucky that I'm kind of laid back on this whole jealously thing. Just don't push me." Alice? Laid back in jealousy. Ha! Funniest thing ever. I leaned back into her while Tanya kept her arms around Leah and growled at me.

Leah rolled her eyes but seemed quite pleased with it.

"Be nice." Leah reprimanded and kissed her on the cheek.

Tanya took a deep breath. "I came in here to ask you, before I completely lost my temper, if you would consider taking lessons with Eleazar and Carmen to gain the ability to block each other's thoughts, I would sincerely be grateful." This seemed to be very much hurting the old vampire's pride.

When I took a little too long to answer, being delayed by teasing hands running down my spine, Tanya whined. "Please, Bella. Look, I've been alone for thousands of years and now, I have the most amazing girl ever. I want her to myself. I want to know her better than anyone." Her eyes looked so sincere. "If you're in her head, that can't happen. Please."

I blinked and nearly started tearing up. That was so adorable. "I will, on one condition." I stated. When Tanya looked fearful, I just grinned. "You have to realize that Leah and I will be in each other's heads at times. We need it during fighting especially with the war…"

"War?" Tanya interrupted. "What war?" Her eyes flashed to Leah. "You're not fighting are you?" Leah and I shared a look that was clearly asking with one of us wanted to explain.

_You're mate, you get to explain. _I told her and leaned back into Alice all the tighter.

_If I wasn't in love with you, this wouldn't have happened. _Leah plead back with me. I wasn't going to explain it to Tanya. I'd rather she attack Leah than me. At least with Leah, the worst Tanya would do was give her rough sex. With me, she just might remove my head from my shoulders. Luckily, we didn't have to because Alice decided to speak up.

"Yup." Alice glared at me. "Lucky us, our mates are the targets of the enemy." Tanya released an enraged roar and held onto Leah so tight that Leah ended up squirming uncomfortably. "That's not even the worst of it. The enemy, a shifter named Ryan, wants to kill Bella and make Leah his mate."

Tanya's eyes turned pitch black. "He touches her, I will send him to Hell." Alice leaned up closer to me and nodded. Tanya gave a mock frustrated sigh. "Did I get myself mated to a danger magnet?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Don't get me started on danger magnet. My first real conversation with Bella happened after she'd wrapped her bike around a tree, been chased by a shifter pack, and laid there nearly bleeding to death!" I growled embarrassed.

"Oh God." Tanya said, glancing at me as if she actually pitied me. Well, excuse me. It's not like I wasn't purposely hit. Leah and I shared a horrified look. We could already see where this was going. These two, who couldn't apparently stand each other before, would bond over the fact that they were mated to the two wolves in the two woman pack.

We weren't wrong. That night started the beginning of a tight friendship between Tanya and Alice. It was a little odd though. Leah was so jealous and possessive of Tanya that Alice had to actually stand five feet backwards. Leah really did try to control herself but it didn't do anything when it came down to it.

I did end up, once, having to make Leah submit. It was the worst moment of my life. Tanya wasn't anywhere near and Edward had said that while Tanya was attractive, he was glad that she no longer was chasing him.

It was the combination of hearing that her mate had once chased after another and that person also comment about her being quite attractive that set Leah off. Tanya wasn't anywhere around and Leah wasn't listening to me. I didn't use the Alpha voice at first but when she refused to back off, I did use it.

Leah backed away but fought it as much as she could. I grabbed Leah, slammed her to the ground, and forced her into submission. It was painful for both of us but Leah didn't hold any hard feelings towards me.

She realized that if she had still been under Sam, she would have been completely set on by the other members. She apologized and really tried to tone it down. It really worked a good deal as long as direct contact wasn't involved.

I did have to take up lessons with Eleazar and Carmen though. I may not have promised a timeline to Tanya but I was doing the lessons for me! They were always having sex! I was ready to lose my mind on their third day of their being mated.

Eleazar and I ended up setting a meeting up in the guest room at the far side of the house. Alice, of course, demanded that she come. I think, she denied it, that she had problems with me being in the same room, alone, with a handsome male vampire that wasn't part of the immediate family. In fact, sometimes I feel that she's even uncomfortable with me being alone with Edward and Jasper.

So, my easily jealous mate, sat across the room and behind me, considering I was sitting in the middle of the room. Eleazar was sitting right in front of me, holding my hand, and he was thoroughly reading over my gift. I didn't need to be able to see Alice to know that she was eyeing our intertwined hands.

"Okay." Eleazar said, leaning back and letting go of my hand. "I can tell you that you are the first creature to have ever stumped me." That probably can't be good because this vampire is extremely old. Seeing the worry on my face, he made a comforting noise in the back of his throat. I think he was a little scared to touch me.

"I did not mean that in a bad way. You are just a contradiction." He explained. "You see, you unknowingly and effortlessly keep up your mental shield without fail, never letting anyone in, without using any added energy. However; now I'm at lost on how to teach you to purposely and consciously use your powers."

Alice decided to speak up. "Well, what's so hard about it? Edward and I just had to focus to figure out our gifts."

Eleazar shook his head. "If Bella thinks hard enough to be able to gain perfect control of her gift, she might invoke her ability to change. That is only a possibility; however, so we may just try anyway. Alright, Bella, here's what you need to do. The gift has always been a part of you but you can actually use it now when you couldn't before. You need to look for a feeling that is strange but familiar at the same time." I just stared at him for a moment. I would have told him that I doubted that he knew what he was doing but I guess, since he did teach Edward, Jasper, and Alice to control their powers, that I probably shouldn't.

I nodded. I relaxed back into my seat and tried to do what he had said. It was an odd feeling. For a second, I thought I felt something. It was rather something bad I'd eaten or my gift buried deep within me but as soon as my fingers touched it, I had to rip my hand away.

Whatever I touched was dark, dangerous, and angry. It must have been that chili I'd ingested earlier that day. Whatever it was, was soon replaced by something much more familiar. The calm and earthy feeling that was my inner wolf. I brushed against it.

I opened my eyes to see that I was towering over Eleazar and the seat I had been sitting on was completely crushed below me. I think that was the first time I'd ever phased without consciously making the decision.

I rolled my shoulders and let out frustrated whine.

_It's okay. _Leah thought sympathetically. _It was your first time trying. Don't get frustrated. _I rolled my eyes but nodded. Leah was sending me soothing thoughts. It wasn't as affecting as Jasper but it definitely helping a little.

I turned to look at Alice as she ran her fingers through my fur with a gentle smile. I turned my head and let her kiss the side of my muzzle. She smiled. "That was the most graceful change I've ever seen. You didn't shake or thrash, you just slowly grew."

She patted my side and narrowed her eyes at the torn clothes. "You're naked under that fur, once again." I rolled my eyes at her and released a series of whines. Alice just huffed and returned moments later with clothes before pushing Eleazar out of the room.

I changed quickly and, only when I was suitably dressed to be in a man's presence, was Eleazar allowed to come back in. I smiled at Alice reassuringly. When Eleazar came back in, Alice relaxed because Carmen came with him.

Carmen smiled. "You both are so calm that we sometimes forget that you are newly mated. We apologies for placing you two in an awkward position. We hope that my presence will help calm everyone's nerves."

Considering I was gay, Carmen's presence did nothing to sooth Alice but when they started openly cuddling, Alice calmed down enough to actually leave. Carmen smiled when Alice left and chuckled.

"Your mate is quite adorable."

Both Carmen and Eleazar suddenly tensed, probably, due to the fact they had been dealing with jealous newly mated vampires, waiting for me to attack.

I just smiled. "I know. I happen to full heartedly agree."

Carmen relaxed. "Werewolves are very much another species. You are very easy going."

I rolled my eyes. "I know, I know. I should be freaking out but instead my hormones are too messed up or something." Carmen just laughed and patted my shoulder.

Eleazar smiled. "If it helps, I happen to know that werewolves are bred not to feel emotions as much others. Extreme emotions happen to cause a loss of control. I was under the impression that all the pent up emotions that the wolves don't show are released on the full moon."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head with a good natured chuckle. "I'm afraid those rumors are not entirely true. I don't know the day the full moon is but I've never lost control." Well, I did sleep phase that one time…Hmmm that was on the full moon too…I should probably talk to Carlisle about that.

Eleazar smiled. "Humans are quite amusing in their tales, are they not?"

I nodded.

Carmen cleared her throat. "I'm afraid that Tanya made me promise not to allow Eleazar to go off on rants. She is quite desperate for your and Leah's mind to be, once again, a sacred place." Eleazar apologized with a fond smile towards his mate.

"Since too much focusing causes the transformation to trigger, I'm afraid that we'll have to do it the hard way." Fearing torture or bloodshed was somehow involved, I snuck a look towards the door. "Fear not, young werewolf. I was merely speaking of another mind trick."

I relaxed. "Alright. What do I do?"

"The only other way to control your gift would be the opposite of focusing." I blinked. "It has to be something that happens as you will it without any prompting besides just the need and desire to use the gift."

"Alright. I'm lost." I admitted with an embarrassed chuckle and rubbed the back of my neck.

Eleazar smiled. "It's alright. If I did not know what I was talking about, I would have been lost as well. To answer your question, I have a question for you. When you move your arm, do you have to command every muscle in your arm and then focus on moving it?"

I flung my arm to the side. "Nope."

He nodded. "All you have to do is really want to move your arm and your brain sends the impulses to do so with little actual thought. Now we just need you to do that with your gift."

"Okay." I said. "How do I achieve that?"

"You can't think about it. You just have to do it." That was much harder than what we thought. It wasn't like throwing your arm around. An hour later, I was no closer to being able create a shield. I was about to completely break down and cry when Alice came bounding to meet me.

"Enough. Bella is getting tired." Alice growled and she wrapped her arms around my neck, nosing my neck. "We can do more tomorrow."

Carmen frowned. "Tanya would really like some proof of improvement."

Alice growled deep in her throat. "I understand Tanya's reason for wanting this done as quickly as possible, I would prefer Bella all to myself as well, but I will not be putting the well-being of my mate in danger to do so. If Tanya wishes to say something then she can remember that any mental exhaustion that Bella feels will directly harm Leah as well."

Carmen nodded and smiled apologetically. She and Eleazar left.

_Thank you for trying so hard. _Leah thought to me. _I'll actually try some too! Can't have my alpha doing all the work, can I?" _I smiled at Leah and dropped my head back on Alice's shoulder.

"Frustrated?" She asked with a bright smile and a kiss on the temple. I groaned in response and allowed my frustrations to slip away while being in her cold arms. Alice held me.

"We should go on a date." Alice stated after a moment of silence. I looked up at her and gave her a questioning smile. Alice just shrugged. "We've never been out on a date." I was shocked but it was true. We'd never been on a proper date!

I sat straight up and turned around to face her with horrified eyes. "Oh my God! I am so sorry! I am such a horrible mate!" Alice full on laughed at that and cuddled into my shoulder.

"It's okay!" She shushed me. "I could have asked you at any time too. We've been too busy. Wars, shifting, and fighting. I think it's time we went out . We could use it."

I nodded. "That sounds really fun." I admitted with a huge grin. "Where do you want to go?" Alice didn't answer me. She just beamed and pulled me to my feet. I narrowed my eyes at her. When she displayed her crooked smile, I figured it out.

"You saw a vision that I would accept, didn't you." I laughed. Alice just beamed at me and nodded. She pulled me down towards her car. I should have seen this coming due to the fact the clothes she had brought for me to change in when I'd phased and ruined my other clothes weren't just sleeping clothes.

Alice pushed me into her car and sped over to the other side. "It was the very first vision I've ever had of you!" She seemed so proud of herself that I had to chuckle. "The second I had it, I nearly hugged Esme so tight that she cracked."

Alice sobered up a bit. "I, also, think I figured out this problem with Leah and how she got into your head." I turned to her, interested. Alice's hands were tight on the steering wheel. "Leah and I are the only two people that can get by your shield, right?" I nodded. Leah could read my mind and Alice could now see visions of me. That was getting past my shield, right? "What's one thing we have in common?"

I bit my lip before grinning. "You're both gay?"

Alice broke into a small smile. "We've both slept with you." The car broke into a silence. It wasn't that awkward; just full of a thinking atmosphere.

I nodded. "That makes a lot of sense." I said after a while. "Because I've slept with you both, I have a special bond with both of you. Metaphorically, I willingly let you both in my walls. That's why no one else can get through my walls!"

"That's why no one else will _ever _be able to." Alice corrected me. I smiled at her and gave a nod. Alice smiled, clearly pleased that I agreed with her, and nodded. "I hope that it might help get her out of your head!"

_That is a really good point! I hadn't even thought of that. _Leah thought. _I'll run it by Eleazar._

_You do realize that Eleazar will tell Tanya that we've slept together, correct? _I asked. _Have you told Tanya yet?_

_No, _Leah thought hesitantly, _I want to but I'm not entirely sure how to bring up the matter. Would you….._

Knowing where this question was going, I instantly stopped her. _I'm not telling Tanya for you!_

_Please? If you tell her, she can have time to calm down and won't say something will attempt me to end my life! _I hated to admit it but it was a good idea. I didn't fancy being attacked by a jealous mate but I would rather that than my shifter beta.

_Sniff. _Leah thought, a little touched. _Have I ever told you that I love being in your pack?_

I could tell that I was being sucked up too. It was, however, working quite well. _I'll discuss it with Alice. _I felt Leah doing fist pumps wherever she was.

I thought about talking to Alice about it now but she looked so happy about our date, I didn't want to add any problems. I could always ask about it later.

"You aren't going to tell me where we are going, are you?" I asked when the car sped down a dirt road that I've never been before. Alice just hummed happily in her seat. That was all the answer I had needed.

All I could gather was that we were about twenty miles east of our meadow. As luck would have it, I'd never gotten around to exploring this part of the area. I kept eyeing her because she had that bright smile on her face that obviously said she had something ready that would rather disturb the heck out of me or I would completely love it.

"Close your eyes." Alice demanded and slowed down before she took a turn. I'm guessing that the surprise was behind the corner. I close my eyes with a mock sigh. I felt air pass in front of my face so I guessed that my mate was swinging her hands in front of my face to check to make sure my eyes were really closed. I snapped at her hand.

She giggled. I was really excited now. The car slowed to a stop and I heard my vampire get out. She slowly walked around to the other side of the car and opened for me. "Keep your eyes clothes." She whispered into my ear. "Do you trust me?"

I let her pull me out of the car. I ducked my head down, hoped I got near her ear, and purred. "I trust you with my life and my body. Please be gentle." Don't judge me. I was a horny teenager. Alice growled her agreement with my statement. Her breath hit my ear, so I may have just breathed on her neck…well that worked too.

Alice slowly led me towards her destination. She did go a little overboard with her job as my 'guide dog'. She told me the position of every little stick and pebble but I guess her corkyness is what made her so cute to me.

"Okay." Alice hand tightened on mine, the first sign that she was nervous. "We're here." I kissed the back of her hand and turned my head to where she was.

"Didn't you get your visions back?"

"I got one." Alice chuckled. "I'm not sure that counts as being able to have visions of you as a regular thing now." She started squeezing my hand quickly before releasing the pressure again. This was a sign that she was beyond nervous. Well, it was our first date, so queue the jitters.

"You can open your eyes now." Alice whispered. I debated with myself for a moment. Would I like what saw when I opened my eyes. This was Alice, so it could be an entire mall or something. God, do I hate shopping.

"Open your eyes!" Came Rosalie's distant voice. "It'll float away!"

Float away? I opened my eyes to see the most romantic thing I think anyone has ever done in the history of the entire world. We were standing on the edge of a cliff and there, floating in the sea, was a heart made of rose petals. I could tell it had been done seconds before because the waves were already starting to deform the shape but I could see the shape still. There were a bunch of petals below the heart. I think it was a word but the waves had gotten to it before I could make it out.

Alice let out a frustrated whine. I turned to her, tears in my eyes, to see her ready to go into an emotional breakdown. Seeing my tears didn't help at all.

"I'm so sorry!" Alice cried. "I tried to do something original and romantic, I mean I spent hours trying to figure this out, and it's ruined. I didn't think it'd be this windy and it was really hard for Edward to keep the rose petals there until I tell you to open your eyes…." I could tell that she was ready to keep going until she started sobbing, so I scooped her up and planted a hard kiss on her mouth. She didn't kiss back.

I pulled back and saw her sad eyes. I rubbed her cheek with my thumb. "You…are…so amazing." I muttered between kisses on the mouth. Her mouth turned into a little smile. "I've never even heard of someone doing that before!"

Alice's smile got a little bit bigger. "Then why are you ready to cry?"

"Cause I'm getting emotional." I muttered, completely embarrassed. The bad ass werewolf was ready to ball her eyes out because of one romantic gesture. "No one has ever done something like this for me before."

Alice finally beamed at me and looked so pleased of herself that I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Kate and Emmett cheered from somewhere to the right. I narrowed my eyes in their general direction. Those two had become quite the best friends lately. I would have been jealous, my best friend was being jacked, but I was really busy and had no time for Emmett. Rosalie should have been jealous but she actually seemed thrilled about having time alone from Emmett.

"Shut up!" Alice yelled. "You're killing the mood! Killing it!" There was laughter. Alice growled in frustration. "Rosalie!"

This was followed by a double, "Ouch!" from both Kate and Emmett.

"Thanks Rose!" Alice yelled with a smile directed at me.

"Don't mention it!" Came Rosalie's reply.

I chuckled. "Alice, I have a question. Are all your family coming on this date with us?" This was followed by Alice's blank face and the sound of disappearing laughter as any family members that had been around, leaving quickly.

"I don't date." Alice mumbled.

I just laughed and kissed her mouth. "This is really pretty." I said, looking out at the sea. The sea had completely scattered the flower petals in all directions. It was still romantic though. "What did those words say?"

Alice finally came out of her stupor and followed my gaze. She smiled sadly. "It said 'My Bella'." My heart thumped happily in my chest. "I'm sorry it didn't stay. I thought it'd last a little longer."

"My fault." I muttered, kissing her temple. "I should have opened my eyes faster." Alice just shook her head and walked me away from the edge. She brought me to a place where, cliché I know, a picnic was set up.

There was my favorite food. Chinese take-out. I grinned at her and sat down.

"I wanted to cook something but Chinese food is really hard to cook." She pulled out a bowl and eyed it nervously. "This is my best attempt at cooking. There's rice, chicken, and some steamed vegetables. The rice is a little…black though." Alice's eyes became downcast before she brightened up. "So, I got you all your favorite from that Chinese place you like. There's sweet and sour chicken, orange chicken, spicy chicken."

I eyed her bowl. I could eat Esme's food just to make her happy. There was no way that I wasn't eating my own mate's food.

I reached over and snatched the food from her hands. She protested loudly. I think it was just for show though. If she hadn't been hoping I would eat her food then she would have thrown it away and not brought it to the date.

It wasn't really that bad, I figured after my first bite, it was just a little burned. I didn't miss the touched and delighted look in Alice's eyes. I was able to eat all of her food and all of the food she had brought me with my werewolf appetite.

Alice watched me for a moment but, knowing it unnerved me when vampires watched me eat, she turned to watch the ocean. It wasn't that spectacular a sight because the sun was neither rising nor setting but she seemed to like it.

"This place is special." Alice said. I listened to her while stuffing my face. I didn't even realize how hungry actually using my mind made me. "I came here after I first met you." She smiled at the memory. "I remember sitting in the parking lot just thinking 'This was going to be another lonely year and oh so boring.' Then this motorcycle comes flying by and I can tell that it's a girl. I think 'Another girl trying to be a bad ass.'"

I chuckled and licked my fingers of spicy sauces.

"I slipped out of the car and suddenly you take off the helmet and I see the most amazingly beautiful girl shake out her hair. The smell hits me and suddenly all I want is to fly across the parking lot and ravish this girl. Edward gave me the weirdest look I've ever received." Alice closed her eyes and laid down on her back.

"I would have walked right over to you and asked you to take my virginity but Edward warned me against it for many reasons. He thought it might freak you out a little and he was concerned that he couldn't read your thoughts. I stalked you that entire day. The first time I heard your voice, I was rooted to my spot for a long while. It wasn't till lunch that Rosalie caught the smell of shifter on you. I was so sad.

"Later that day, I watched as a boy and a girl shifter, both clearly in love with you, came on their motorcycles to whisk you away." She smiled sadly. "I came here to pout for a day. I just sat here and stared at the sea. It was here that I decided that no matter who was in love with you, that no matter how long it took, I would get you to fall in love with me one day."

I ate the last of the chicken and laid down next to her. "You've got my love now." I kissed her cheek and nibbled on her shoulder. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

Alice just smiled. "I was a little chicken about it too." She admitted. "At least once a day I would be set on a mission to talk to you. I would walk down the halls looking for you, determined to say hi but then I would see you and all the courage would suddenly disappear. Emmett loved to make fun of me about it. He called me his mouse in a lion's body."

I chuckled. "Really? Once a day? What had my lovely vampire so scared of talking to that little human?"

"I would lay there and envision how our first meeting would go. I'd say all the right things, you'd suddenly realize you were gay…"

"Alice, I've always been gay."

"I know that…now." Alice admitted embarrassingly. "So much unneeded worrying. Anyway, I wanted the first meeting to be so perfect that I set the bar to high. I knew I couldn't make it perfect, so I was too afraid to try."

"And our first meeting ended up with you asking me for a pencil?" I mused.

"You even snapped at me!" Alice exclaimed. "I thought I'd blown then and there. Then your eyes, which were very sexy when angry by the way, softened apologetically and your voice dropped lower so you wouldn't scare me anymore. It made me fall all the more in love with you."

I closed my eyes and smiled. It seemed so long ago when she had tapped my shoulder and got all my wrath but it was only two or so months ago. I couldn't be happier. I rolled over, rested my head on her chest, and wrapped my arms around her stomach.

Alice chuckled and it sounded sexy with my ear on her chest. "I never thought I could be this happy." Alice admitted, rubbing my back.

"You know what would make me happier?" I lazily asked, drawing circles on her stomach.

"What?" Alice asked.

"If we finished what we started before Tanya interrupted us. I haven't heard you moan in so long." I purred and kissed up her body until I could place her ear in my mouth without having to bend my body uncomfortably.

"That would make you happy?" Alice asked breathlessly.

"It'd make it the perfect date." I encouraged.

"You really don't have to talk me into it." Alice flipped me onto my back. "Have you ever noticed that when you're on top, we get interrupted, but when I'm on top, I get to have my way with you over and over and over again?"

God, I loved that voice! The one that seemed like she was struggling to keep her words from turning into growls and snarls. It made me so aroused that I couldn't keep myself from wiggling.

"So, you can just stay on top." I whispered suggestively. "I just hope you can keep yourself on all fours while someone is pleasuring you senseless." Alice growled lowly and seemed very interested in this.

"What do you have in mind?" Alice said, groaning as my hands slid up the inside of her thigh.

I smiled and palmed her through her jeans, making her release soft groans. "Do you trust me?" I repeated her earlier words.

Alice grinned. "Just be gentle."

"No promises."


	11. Chapter 12

**Wow…I have no excuses why it took me soooo long to update. I just stopped at the middle of the chapter and couldn't find it within myself to restart it until now. If it helps, this chapter sucked until I went back and redid it today. Well, I apologize and hope you guys like it…I'm already working on the next chapter!**

Alice nuzzled my neck, inhaling my scent, and purring loudly. It was actually making my body vibrate with force of her purring. I chuckled into her hair as she cuddled into me all the deeper. I really, at the moment, wished I could just forget about this stupid war and just stay here for the rest of my life.

Alice was drawing little patterns on my stomach, mostly tracing the muscle definition. It felt really nice.

"You are really sweaty." Alice commented with a small smile. I just rolled my eyes because I could hear how extremely pleased she was of this fact.

"And whose fault is that, exactly?" I teased gently, earning myself a sharp bite on the shoulder. I squeaked in a very mouse-like fashion. She may be little but that girl sure did have pointy fangs! I rubbed my shoulder with a grimace.

"Damn, vampire!" I growled. "You go from loving to violent faster than that car of yours!" Alice growled back at me, playfully. Alice rolled out of my arms, making me emit an unhappy whine, before she straddled me. My whine turned pretty happy then.

"Have I ever told you that I hate it when you call me 'vampire?" She asked curiously, her eyes displaying small levels of mischief. I lifted my hands up and placed them on her hips, rubbing my thumb against her hipbones.

"Not that I recall." I replied.

Alice smacked my hands away. "That's a warning. Don't call me vampire."

I titled my head at her. "Why can't I call you vampire? You call me 'werewolf'."

"No," Alice said with a shake of her head, "I call you 'My werewolf,' 'Beloved Wolf', and other names that have a sense of endearment to them. I don't just call you werewolf."

"Okay." I nodded, understand what she was getting at. "So, I can call you. 'My blood sucker?" That earned me a hard slap to the shoulder. It was playful but it still stung. "And how about 'Dead one'"

"Call me either of those and I will kill you." Alice joked and settled her body back to lie down on top of mine. I gently rubbed her spine.

"What about…" Alice looked up, clearly warning me that any wrong answer would result in another painful act of violence onto my body. "My fanged one?" Alice seemed to mull this over and nodded. "My sparkled love?"

"I like the first one more." Alice commented. "I think you should call me 'Beautiful Mistress.' Or maybe 'Most gorgeous, lovely, fair, enticing…"

"Woah!" I said, covering Alice's mouth. I knew she was alive for long and knew such long words that she could go on forever. "While all of those things are true," I flinched as Alice completely slobbered all over my palm, "That's a little long-winded for a pet name."

I pulled my hand away.

"You could have just told me to shut up instead of slapping that big hand of yours over my mouth." Alice pointed out with an arched eyebrow. That was my loving mate. I dropped my hand to the ground, making sure she could watch me wipe my hand off on the ground, and let out a yawn.

_Alright, you've had your date. _Leah thought with a roll of her eyes from where she was curled up against her mate. _Can we please go back to lessons?_

_We? If I remember right, I was the only one taking lessons. _I thought back as Alice went about finding her clothes. If Alice without clothes wasn't distracting enough, she was sparkling in the setting sun, and I could barely take my eyes away from her.

_I talked Tanya into letting me take the lessons with you. _Leah explained. _I figure communicating works both ways, so stopping it has to work both ways as well._

_You had to talk Tanya into letting you do it? Who would have thought that Leah Clearwater would be the submissive one?_

_You're one to talk. _Leah shot back. _You have Alice by easily a foot and probably a hundred pounds and you flip onto your back for her in seconds. _I couldn't argue with that logic because it was completely true.

_So, we have to do it now? _I nearly whined as I watched as my mate started to hide the most secretive parts of her anatomy with clothing.

Leah laughed at me. _Yup. Tanya really, really wants me to herself. _

_Possessive little vampire, isn't she?_ I did end up getting up though. Mostly because Alice was ready to go and now dressed. I got up, found my clothing dangerously near the edge of the cliff, and got dressed.

"So," Alice started, "More training?" I nodded and stretched out some of the muscles Alice had made me use.

"Leah is going to train too." I said, as we began walking towards her car. "You never did mention how pushy Tanya could be."

"Didn't you figure that you yourself?" Alice asked me, intertwining our fingers. "She's been after Edward for one-hundred years. She sees being pushy as the only way anything will get done. It works, though. Maybe I should try it."

That statement was met with my first real glare towards Alice. I liked Tanya as Leah's mate but I wouldn't be able to stand her as my mate, so we are going to have problems if Alice picks up on any of Tanya's personality.

Alice seemed to understand the process of my thoughts and laughed at me with her twinkling laugh. We reached her car with only a few seconds delayed due to some kissing getting a little hot and heavy.

By the time we reached the house, to find a very annoyed Tanya, the ride had taken about thirty minutes. Obviously, we weren't in as much of a hurry as we'd been on our way to the date.

"Alright." I said, when Tanya eyed us as we approached. "You take the peeved off vampire and I'll run."

Alice let out an amused snort. "That's my mighty werewolf; run when the things get hard."

"Hey! This werewolf has something called survival instincts." My door was thrown open by Tayna when we stopped. "At the moment, they are screaming for me to run."

"Diddo." Alice remarked as she slipped out of the car. I swung out.

"I thought you never were going to return." Tanya sighed. "I understand you have a primal sex drive, being part animal and all, but I would appreciate it if you did not have such long dates when such important things need to be done."

"You mean figuring a way to get me out of Leah's head?"

"That and the preparations for war." Tanya added with a nod of her head. "Against my wishes, my mate will be joining your class. I will, however, be attending as well."

Alice just shook her head. "Your mate will end up without any clothes like three times." Tanya shot a glance at Leah, clearly worried. "You don't get used to it, either. It just gets worse!" Leah, who was standing in the doorway watching amusement, and I shared a look.

"If you have fur, you are considered dressed." I pointed out weakly. "I've only been naked in front of your family once!"

"Fur and blankets don't count as clothing." Alice interrupted me before returning to complain to Tanya about my lack of clothing.

Tanya, actually surprised me, and gave Alice a strange look. "Alice, I have to agree with Bella on this one." At my shocked look, she rolled her eyes. "Don't get used to it but if she's covered in fur, it doesn't count as actually being nude."

"Thank you!" I shouted but shut my mouth when Alice gave me the same look that I'm sure my mother would give me if she hadn't just up and disappeared. I lowered my head submissively towards Alice. She eyed me for a moment before turning back to Tanya.

"You really don't mind that Leah is one shift away from being naked in front of a lot of people?" She looked like she really couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Tanya shrugged. "I'll be completely fine but if Leah shows the smallest smidge of interest of arousment to anyone that is not me, she will not be allowed to wear anything besides turtle necks and pants with a belt that locks and the key will be hanging around my neck." I grinned and Leah just blinked.

_How does that arouse you? _I thought to Leah as she eyed Tanya and invisioned herself wearing that type of belt.

_I just find that type of stuff hot. _Leah admitted with a slight shrug of her shoulder. _While our mates fight about the definition of being naked, do you want to go find Eleazar and start our lessons? _I briefly thought about staying because I've seen very few girl on girl fights, but then I realized that Alice was describing, in very descriptive words, what she thought males thought when they saw me naked. I couldn't have gotten out of there faster.

Leah chuckled as I pulled her into the house. When we were out of all the vampire's hearing, I turned to her. "Yes." I said.

"Yes?" Leah asked, tilting her head.

"What you wanted me to do. Yes."

Leah thought about it for a minute before she let out a relieved sigh and gave me a lopsided smile. "I'd say that I'm surprised but you've always had a weak spot for suck ups." I had to admit that it was true. That's how Mike Newton got me on a date.

We found Eleazar lounging with Carmen on the couch. They were giggling about something and I almost didn't believe that they were so old. When we entered they smiled at us briefly before Eleazar seemed to suddenly hear Tanya's and Alice's raised voices.

"What are those two arguing about?" Carmen sighed. "I was happy that they finally seemed to be getting along."

Leah shrugged. "Alice and Tanya have different ideas about how appropriate it is for your mate to be naked in front of men. Tanya thinks as long as the mate shows no interest than it shouldn't be a problem. Alice doesn't even like Bella being in fur."

Carmen looked impressed. "Tanya is being very laid back with you. I'm surprised your even allowed to be near another gay female. She must really trust you two." Wow, talk about a stake to the heart. Leah looked like she'd seen her life flash before her eyes.

"Well, before those two realize that you've slipped away, would you like to begin the lessons now? I do have a few new ideas that may be useful." Leah and I agreed and followed Eleazer to the appointed practice room. Esme said she wouldn't have us phasing all around the house and we had to keep it to a room that company would never see in case we did something like scratching the walls.

Today there was a seat next to mine that I'm guessing was for Leah. We'd both just sat down when our mates trotted in. Their unusual, filled with bickering, friendship seemed to have been strained from whatever their conversation had led them and were keeping a distance between them.

When our mates had sat down, not before a quick glare at each other, Eleazar began his training.

"When Tanya told me about how Leah had broken her previous mind link with Sam, it gave me an idea…"

"She is not reopening her mind link with Sam." Tanya warned gently.

"Of course not, I'm sure all of us are more comfortable with her being in Bella's mind." Eleazar said to sooth his emotionally upset coven leader. "However, it gave me an idea. Instead of having Leah jumping from alpha's mind to alpha's mind, why don't we just have her become her own alpha?"

Leah shook her head. "That's not possible. Shifters have natural born instincts that make them an alpha or a non-alpha. A non-alpha wouldn't be able to fight their instincts and actually beat an alpha in battle."

"I'm aware of that." Eleazar said softly. "But could you force yourself to take an alpha on in battle?"

Leah nodded hesitantly. "It would be very difficult, almost impossible, but even if I could, I wouldn't be able to actually beat an alpha in battle. They're better than me in every way." It was clear that Tanya didn't agree with that statement due to the glare she gave me.

Eleazar grinned. "But I happen to know an alpha that would be willing to allow you to beat her." Eleazar gestured to me.

Leah shook her head, almost frantically. "You don't understand how shifters work. Our instincts have been intact for as long as wolves have been around. Those instincts are woven into us! Even the thought of attacking Bella or trying to make her submit…" Leah looked disgusted and shook her head. "I couldn't do that."

I knew what Leah meant. My inner wolf was bristling and shaking at even the thought of being challenged for alpha.

"See that?" Leah said, pointing at me. "Bella is just reacting to the idea of being challenged." Tanya got to her feet with a worried growl. "Doing what you're asking," Leah locked gazes with Eleazar, "Is like asking a person not to yank their hand away from a burning hot stove." Leah locked eyes with me and dropped hers submissively, a gesture meant to calm my wolf. It worked wonders.

I took a deep breath that resulted in my wolf finally calming down. I gave her a grateful smile.

Eleazar looked at us sympathetically. "Then I can think of no other way. Both methods we tried yesterday on Bella showed absolutely no improvement. No offense to you Leah, but Bella shows more of an aptitude for mental abilities due to the fact she contains an mental ability."

Leah turned towards me.

_Do you think you could reign in your instincts because I don't think I could._ Leah sounded almost ashamed. _I want to get out of each other's head because I know Tanya doesn't like it but I'm not strong enough._

_I know. _I admitted. _I know how much this would mean to Alice but my reaction to the thought of it was just…powerful._

_I know! _Leah chuckled. _I thought you were going to leap out of your chair and make sure I was still submissive._

_I reigned it in though. _I thought. _Maybe I could contain the urge. I'm not saying I'd be your follower but if I could submit enough, then you could be your own alpha. I would prefer you being another alpha._

_You have never abused the power over me. _Leah thought as she realized where my thoughts had gone.

_But I could. It's my choice and I shouldn't have that power over you. _I leaned back. _I'm willing to try if you are. Just promise me one thing. _Leah nodded slowly. _If I lose it, promise me you'll instantly submit, so I don't hurt you too much._

Leah and I looked at each other for a long moment before she turned to Eleazar and nodded. "We'll try it."

"You don't have to do this." Tanya spoke, coming from behind Leah, and wrapping her arms around Leah's neck and resting her chin on her shoulder. "I would rather share you then have you hurt."

"I agree." Alice whispered while tucking a strand of hair behind my ears.

I grinned wolfishly. "Pay attention girls." I joked. "Watch your big bad mates fight millions of years of instincts just to impress you girls." Alice rolled her eyes but wrapped me in a huge hug. I held her for a few moments before I heard Leah giggling.

Tanya was nibbling on Leah's neck and making her giggle hysterically. I arched my eyebrow at her.

Eleazar locked eyes with me and motioned for me to come over. I walked over to him with Alice hanging off of my arm.

"I hate to tell you this." Eleazar said, looking mostly at Alice. "I am going to need you and Tanya to be absent for the fight." Alice looked like she was ready to fight that to the very end but Eleazar beat her too it. "I remember Sam telling me that for a non-alpha to become an alpha, they must beat an alpha in a fight. It must be a true one on one fight. Will you be able to sit there while Bella is forcibly made to submit?"

Alice seemed to mull that over. "Every single time Bella gets in a fight, she gets hurt! Every single time!"

Tanya came up, still cuddling with Leah. "But there's a difference between me and the others she's fought." Leah said to Alice. "I'll be forcing myself to fight her. There's no way I can lose control and inflict any harm to Bella."

Tanya nodded.

"You do realize that Leah's going to fight an alpha with instincts to slam her into the ground and force her to submit and you aren't allowed to be anywhere near her?" Alice asked.

"Alice!" I groaned. Tanya's eyes narrowed at me. I don't share a mind with her but I'm sure she had thoughts of tying me up. Leah, of course, was turned on by the idea of me being tied up. Alright maybe getting out of each other's head was a good idea.

Leah nodded, actually looking sheepish. It probably had to due with the fact that her mate was eyeing her curiously, wondering why she had a sudden burst of arousal but Tanya didn't seem like she was minded too much.

Eleazar cleared his throat to stop Tanya from probably dragging Leah into the nearest room. "That is true. Especially with you being so newly mated, Tanya, and I don't think you'd be able to hold yourself back. Alice may not even be able to hold herself back."

Tanya shifted uneasily. "Can't we tie Bella up, so that Leah can have a better chance?" That actually was a good idea. Then I wouldn't feel so bad about being beaten by a non-alpha.

Eleazar shrugged. "I'm not sure. I know that wolves, not that I am comparing you to animals, mind you, but I know that a tied up or cornered wolf is pretty dangerous. I believe that Bella should approach the fight without anything hindering her."

That was met with a hesitant agreement. Right after that, we argued about the time we should try it. The entire family, wolf and vampire, got in on the argument.

Rosalie, Esme, and Sam thought that we should wait till after the war because being in each other's head would make us safer and the communication between us would be our strength especially if we were attacked in our human forms.

Emily, Emmett, and Jasper thought immediately would be for the best. Since we were both Ryan's target, he may use one of us against the other and the one of us that was captured wouldn't be able to block our thoughts to keep the other from coming to our rescue; running into a trap.

The others couldn't seem to make up their minds; our mates were the worst. They both wanted us to be safe as possible but they really wanted us out of each other's heads. Tanya, on some level, seemed to know that there was something between Leah and I, some past, but she also knew that power wise, I was one of the best allies to have.

Edward finally brought up the winning point. "Well, the upside is that it would make the vampire side of the relationships be more comfortable to know that Bella and Leah are out of each other's head due to their past sexual experience." Edward tensed up when he read our horrified thoughts on how we had _not _told Tanya about that.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Kate sang, looking suddenly interested. "A twist in our fairytale….the best friend, a past lover? What is Bella Swan?"

Emmett didn't respond, he was just eyeing Tanya with barely contained horror. Tanya had gone stiff in Leah's lap, they were comfortably lounging on the love seat, and looked like she didn't know who to glare at…me or Leah.

Leah and I both opened our mouths, trying to think of something to say but, taken off guard, nothing came out.

Tanya looked back at Leah. "When was the last time you had intercourse?" Her voice was so calm that it was all the scarier. Even Alice wasn't growling.

Leah whimpered, clearly frightened by the same tone. "Three years ago. It was the only time we've ever done…anything romantic. No dates, no kisses, no touching…"

Tanya seemed to mull that over, slowly tapping her thighs. She studied me, clearly taking in the way Alice and I seemed to fit perfectly into each other, before she looked back into Leah's hesitant face.

"Okay." Tanya said with a slight shrug before leaning back into Leah and returned to studying her nails. I think Carlisle's jaw was the closest to the ground. "What?" Tanya asked, looking up when she saw the bewildered looks we were shooting her.

"You are taking this extremely calm." Esme said gently with curious eyes. Tanya and her coven chuckled and seemed amused by that.

"We are much older than you." Tanya reminded us. "Whereas you are young enough that the news would actually disturb or make you jealous, I'm old enough to understand that no matter Leah's past relationships that she is with me now and she will always be."

I rested my head on Alice's shoulder and chuckled. "That went better than expected. Leah was very, very worried you'd reject her."

Tanya grinned and shrugged. "I'm just amazing like that." She patted Leah's leg soothingly. Leah just smiled at her and sank back into the couch.

Sam rubbed his arms. "I say that we let them get out of their heads now. Leah's been in people's head and has been hurt because of it for a long time. I think it's time that we let her be free, but the decision is ultimately yours."

I nodded. "I'm all for it now. I think I've forgotten how it feels to only think and feel my own thoughts and feelings. That and, while I love you Leah, your thoughts disturb me at times."

Leah clicked her teeth playfully at me. Tanya may have been cool with our sexual relations but she was not okay with that gesture. She turned around and punched Leah's shoulder; hard.

Leah let out a whine and instantly went about licking her mate's check and making cooing sounds in apology. Tanya just gazed hungrily at her mate for a long while before huffing.

"Damn it all." She growled. "Alice, you and I are leaving now. The sooner they finish, the sooner I can have my mate…in every single way." Her voice came out so husky that I think every male and gay female being in the room shivered; Alice and myself included.

Leah let out a long whine and I rubbed my temples to try to reign in my thoughts though Leah had them leading in a rather bad direction. Alice must have seen this because she got to her feet and grabbed Tanya before things got out of hand.

"Come on, Tanya." She pulled the reluctant blonde with her. "We'll disappear for…three hours. No longer than that." She gave Eleazar a warning look before they both took off towards woods.

Eleazar was silent for a moment, rubbing his hands together nervously. "Let's do this before they get back."

Leah and I soon found ourselves being dragged outside by quite a few of the males while Esme and Emily said they'd be inside, not wanting to see us hurt each other.

Eleazar forced us to be stand in the middle of a circle made of vampires and the some of the pack that Sam had called incase something got out of hand. We were to be at opposite sides of the circle, just standing there. Leah would walk towards me at her own pace. I would try to force myself into a submissive position before she came above me and then hold myself still so she could gently bite my throat. That should make her an alpha.

_I want you to promise me, Leah. _I thought to her as we got ready to start the first trial. Our clothes were shredded around us and we were pawing the ground in nervousness. _The second you feel me turn hostile, you get out of my range or drop into a submissive position._

_I promise. _Leah said. _Come on. How hard could it be?_

Leah lowered her head, fighting the urge to run for even thinking the thoughts she was, and slowly inched towards me. She took her first step and we realized how hard it would be. The second I realized she was coming towards me with plans on putting me into a submissive place, my wolf took control.

All my fur raised and I snarled, lowering my head aggressively and moved towards her. As she promised, she fell onto her back, tucked her tail up, and showed her throat to me.

It shocked me back to my senses. I shook my head with a bark; half frustration and half apologetic towards Leah. Leah was already on her feet and standing in her starting point, waiting for me to get myself together.

I got back to my place and steeled myself. The results were almost the same as the beginning. Leah didn't even get a little closer before I nearly lost it.

After the fifth time, we nearly lost all hope considering, I'd slammed Leah on the ground before she could even take that one step. I backed away, shaking my head, and growling my frustrations out loud. I probably sounded like some whiny little pup.

"Calm down." Eleazar said, softly. "If you get yourself worked out then Alice will have my head." I lowered my head apologetically and sat down with a huff. "Sam." Eleazar turned to Sam. "How can we make Leah seem more intimidating so it will be easier for Bella to submit or Bella less intimidating so it's easier for Leah to dominate."

Sam just shook his head. "Being an alpha isn't based on being intimidating. If that was true, then I think my pack would rightfully belong to Bella. Everything about being an alpha is bloodline and the right to be. I am alpha because of my bloodline. A wolf that is not of an alpha bloodline cannot possibly be an alpha."

Eleazar looked over with a frown. "Is Leah from an alpha's bloodline?"

Sam went quite, going through the bloodlines in his head. He gave an unsure shrug. "She comes from a single alpha but she has had many, many non-alphas in her bloodlines as well. That alpha may just be covered up."

Eleazar shook his head. "For our sakes, let's hope it's not." Eleazar went to Leah and rubbed her forehead. "Come on, Leah. You need to do this. Think about how it will make your mate happy." That wasn't really fair to say. Leah and I were trying. Did they expect us just to be able fight millions of years of instincts in three hours?!

Leah snorted her agreement but we started again.

_For our mates! _Leah thought and took a step forward. Alice filled my mind. How hurt she had always been when Leah was in my head and our relationship. How she would flinch when I'd laugh at something only Leah and I knew about because of this condition.

Leah allowed me to think of my mate as she took another step forward. My fur raised but then my thoughts drifted to where Alice would sooth down my fur when I'd become made, claiming she'd never be mated to someone with a Mohawk.

I knew Leah was sending me these thoughts but I didn't care. Suddenly, all the memories were gone and I realized, well more my wolf realized, how close Leah was and we both leapt forward. Leah didn't even have time to be submissive before my fangs took her muzzle between them and flipped her on her back.

I let go, licked her nose in apology.

_I am so sorry! _I whined to her. She blinked. I don't think she completely understood what had just happened.

_Damn, you are fast! _Leah huffed. _My mate better appreciate this because my ego is taking unnecessary blows here. _She laid there and waiting for the wounds to close on her nose. However, inside she was trying to secretly planning on what memories to shove into my head to calm me down.

I tried hard to ignore her as we both went to the other side of the circle again. The vampires and werewolves had gone quiet and were watching intently.

Leah attempted it again. This time just forcing the time we'd spent together into my head. I was replaying all the times we'd held hands. I was completely calm…until Leah brought Alice into a sexual light.

When I was done with her, there was a wolf shape indent on the ground. It took Leah a little longer to get to her feet considering I'd hit her so hard that all her ancestors, back to her alpha, were winded.

_Okay. _Leah growled, shaking her head. _I think I get what memories to show you and which ones not to. Let's try this again. _

Leah sent memories of every single innocent but meaningful interaction I'd ever had; down to the time when Alice had asked me for a pencil on our very first meeting. By the time, I'd reached the end of our relationship that was symbolized in little flashes and ended in Alice's heart rose petals floating on the water, Leah was ontop of me.

I let out a surprised snarl but Leah had already knocked out my front paws from under me. I hit the ground. Leah lunged for my throat but I was an alpha and knew instantly to block it. I slammed my head up and caught her in the jaw.

_Bella! _Leah's inner voice was shaking and I could feel the extreme terror in her. _Please! _If Leah could fight such fear to run, I could, no..I HAD to fight this. I let out a strangled whine. I tried showing my throat but my body wouldn't stop trembling in barely contained rage long enough for me to get control of myself.

"Leah! Do it! Now!" Sam was yelling at her in his alpha voice. She darted forward, nipped my throat, and leapt backwards with terrified whines. The second she touched my throat, I lost it, and I was on the poor female would angrily and gave her three hard nips to the ear, neck, and back.

She scrambled away.

_Ohh my gosh! I am so sorry! I don't see why I can't do this? _I waited for her to reassure me it was okay but nothing happened. That was when I noticed that my mind…was only my mind. I didn't have Leah's interesting and perverted take on the world or the urge to wrap my arms around Tanya and kiss her senseless.

I threw my head back and let out a victory howl that was so powerful that it nearly made me stand up on my back legs. Leah's ears stood up as she realized what had happened and she gave a shaky howl.

I wagged my tail at her but she stood there, still trembling and staring at me fearfully. I whined at her to reassure her it was okay. I took a step forward and I realized what was wrong with her. We both may be alpha's now but she would always be a submissive alpha.

I walked forward, nipped her trembling throat, and licked her muzzle. She buried her head into my chest and whined her apologies loudly. Her tail, however, was starting to wag as she realized what this meant.

I was a little sad, I'll admit. I felt a little lonely due to the fact I was so used to Leah being there but I was relieved as well.

Edward grinned from his spot on the outside of the circle. "They're out of each other's head."

"Really?" Rosalie asked. "How can you tell? You some kind of dog whisperer now?"

"No." Edward rumbled. "I can read Leah's mind now. You're right, Bella." He looked at me with his signature crooked smile. "She is quite perverted in her view of things." I opened my jaws and laughed. Leah backed away, seemingly much better, and nipped at my ear.

Jasper blinked. "When were you not able to read Leah's mind?"

"Ever since she joined minds with Bella." He grunted. "You see, if you people actually cared to talk with me then you'd know this stuff." Jasper looked horrified with himself and started to reassure Edward that he did, in fact, care.

Leah dropped down in a playful position and barked. We celebrated how any teenagers who could turn into giant wolves and just recently separated their thoughts from one another would; we leapt all over each and enjoyed the feeling of finally being equals again.

_I'm going to go find Alice! _It took me a minute to realize that Leah was not answering simply because she could not hear me. That's going to get some taking used to, I thought with a shake of my head.

I grabbed Leah's tail and pulled her in the direction that our mates had gone off in. She must have gotten the general idea because we ended up flying in that direction; running shoulder by shoulder.

A strange scent hit my noise and I slid to a stop, sniffing the air. Leah slid to a stop when she saw I was no longer beside her and looked back at me questioningly. She barked at me before she started sniffing as well, trying to find what I was looking for.

I was about to dismiss the smell when Leah yelped as something slammed into her side and sent her flying into a tree. I leapt towards her just to have something heavy land on my back and knock my legs out of under me.

I landed with a thud and twisted my head to sink it into the little red-headed vampire that was holding me around my stomach; a dangerous place Jasper had taught us. I threw her off just to have her replaced by a younger blonde male.

I rolled over, trying to crush the male under me, and got to my feet. The male held on with his legs and continued to attempt to get his arms around my neck. I started twisting in the air, barking for Leah. One quick glance and I saw that Leah was unconscious and being roughly drug away by an unfamiliar tannish wolf.

I lunged forward towards Leah only to have the red-headed vampire and a dark-skinned vampire grab both my back legs and jerk me backwards. I wanted to howl for help but I didn't want to expose my throat to the pesky vampire on my back.

I whirled to grab the red headed vampire but my teeth closed on air. She had jumped back but, right as I snapped, she delivered a hard kick to the side of my temple. It didn't knock me out but it did seriously make me dizzy.

I tried to focus and quickly regained my senses but that moment, that single moment, was long enough for the male on my back to get his arms around my neck. He squeezed and held. It wasn't enough to break my neck but I couldn't breathe.

My frantic struggles soon became weaker and finally, they just stopped.


	12. Chapter 13

**Well here's chpter 12, though because of the author's note I think it'd be chapter 13 for you people! And get ready because the final battle and the final chapter are coming up! I just haven't decided if it's going to be the chapter 13 or chapter 14. Enjoy!**

The first thing I awoke to was the smell of overly expensive perfume and the feel of metal against my wrists and around my neck. The ground was cold against my cheek but felt nice on my body. I laid there until I registered the sound of soft sobbing.

I pushed myself into a sitting position and looked around. At first, I thought I was blind because everything was black until I saw a square of light in the corner. I shakily got to my feet and walked towards it. The light blinded me for a moment.

I peered through, what I could not see was a barred up window, to see Leah sitting at a desk in a ruined room and crying. "Leah?" I called in a raspy voice. Leah's head shot up before she whirled towards me. A relieved sob ripped from her throat and she scrambled over to me and around the torn up bed.

"Bella!" She eagerly reached through the bars. Maybe it was just our luck or maybe it was planned but my chains kept me an inch from her fingers. "I thought you weren't going to wake up! Don't scare me like that!" She screamed at me, tears streaming down her face.

"Wha…" I shook my head, growling softly as the metal around my neck stung. "What happened?"

"Ryan got us." Leah whimpered. "I don't know how he got past the wolves that were patrolling but he got us. We are in some damn wolf proof holding area that no matter how pissed I get, I can't get out." As if to prove her point, she started pulling at the bars angrily but all they did was creak.

"Are you…he didn't do anything to you did he?" I asked fearfully, staring at the bed. Leah followed my line of view and shook her head quickly.

"No." She gave a watery laugh. "He's been quite a gentleman besides, you know, knocking me out and kidnapping me."

"If Ryan has us," I backed away to release the strain of my chains, "How am I not dead?"

Leah snorted. "He wanted to kill you." Her eyes started to water again. "He even brought you into my room, unconscious and all, and wanted me to watch as he killed you. See you die so I could no longer be in love with you or something."

"Why didn't he?" I asked, tugging at my chains.

"I wouldn't let him." Leah stated. "Sam was wrong when he said you were Ryan's primary obsession. I am. He wants me to love him more than anything and I told him I'd hate him if he harmed you. So, he won't hurt you."

"Thank you." I whispered. "Alice would have killed me if I died." It was a lame attempt at humor but it really was the best I could come up with at the moment. Alice, I winced at the name. I didn't know what time it was but I knew Alice had to be worried about me. No, worried wouldn't be the right word, she would be so freaking out.

"He better hope Tanya doesn't get her hands on him." Leah whispered after a moment. "She'll tear him apart." I nodded. I could easily see Tanya ripping him into little pieces. Leah turned to look at me. "Do you have any escape plans?"

I shrugged. "Maybe?"

I started to phase when Leah screamed. "No!" At first, I didn't realize why until I felt that the chains were not growing with me or breaking. I instantly stopped my phase halfway through, something quite painful, and turned back.

I dropped to my knees and coughed. "Never mind." I hoarsely got out. "Bad idea."

"Stupid idea." Leah commented, going to sit on her bed. "I told you it was a wolf proof little holding thing. I've phased and ripped at everything I can. Sadly, every time I destroy something he has his goons replace it. It's almost not worth it." It was a little odd to be talking to her but only being able to hear her.

"You've done this before?" I asked.

"They've been keeping you sedated for a week now." Leah growled. "He comes in for a few hours every day to…how'd he put it? Oh, court me. If he wasn't holding me against my will, I'd probably enjoy his company though he does talk almost non-stop snakes."

"What is it with bad guys and snakes?" I wondered out loud when I heard a door open. I tilted my head.

"Good afternoon, Love." Came a smooth and almost charming voice. I went to the window to see a large man, a little smaller than Jake, sauntered in. "I see you've ruined your room again. What a pity. I thought I'd guessed right on the decorations this time. I will do better next time."

"It has nothing to do with the decorations." Leah rumbled. "It's more of something of being stir crazy in this little room and not being able to see my mate!"

"I am your mate!" The man roared, who I'm guessing is now Ryan. "That werewolf creature is not worthy enough to be your mate. If I remember, she doesn't return your affections."

"How many times must we go through this?!" Leah yelled. "Bella is not my mate! Tanya is! I imprinted on Tanya while Bella imprinted on…"

"No!" Ryan roared. "You listen to me…"

"Excuse me." I interrupted the slightly trembling shifter. The wolf blinked and turned to face me, confusion displaying across his features. "Yeah, hi. The werewolf creature has some questions and/or complaints she would like to make known to the manager of this establishment. Is that you?" Leah snickered softly.

"You're awake?" He questioned. "You pumped with enough sedative to knock a herd of elephants out for days." He looked like a larger and darker complex of Carlisle as he tried to figure out a problem. "Can't you just have a normal reaction to something?" He questioned in exasperation.

"That is another complaint of mine. If I'm in a wolf proof container with wolf proof chains…why am I being sedated? Seriously, I'm flattered you think I'm all big and bad and all but I think you're going a little overboard with this."

Ryan came over to my window and stared at me through the bars. Despite being chained and freshly awoken from being sedated, I locked eyes with him and bared my teeth. Ryan's jaw clenched as he struggled to keep eye contact but he was able to until Leah poked his shoulder and made him look away.

Ryan smiled at Leah and he stayed for an entire two hours, talking to Leah about anything and everything. It was true what Leah said, that boy really did like snakes. I knew more than I'd care about those reptiles by the end of the talk.

I was actually surprised Ryan stayed the whole two hours considering Leah was completely awful to him with some side commentary from me, until Ryan threatened to put a muzzle on me. Leah threatened him, dissed him, and said every mean thing she could think of.

The last thing Leah said as he went to leave was "Are you going to feed Bella?" Ryan was a little hesitant until Leah pointed out that I was completely helpless in my current position. He ended up having the blonde haired vampire, the one that chocked me out, deliver me food.

It was enough to feed a human and enough to keep a werewolf barely alive. I didn't complain though and just ate the food though it was quite bland and tasteless. Leah was given food a few hours later, enough to keep two werewolves fat.

She did try to give me more food though she wasn't able to throw very much of it to me through the window. She dropped a lot of it right out of my reach. She couldn't get her arm to bend correctly to even toss it a little ways closer.

This lasted an entire week and a half. Barely getting enough food, being pained because of my mating bond, and growing stir crazy in a small cage. There was a reason that a dog or a wolf could not be kept in a cage without growing the nervous habit of pacing or going mad. It didn't help that the damn rats were smart enough to dance right out of my reach.

You'd think that as I grew steadily weaker, I would have become more animal like but it seemed that my wolf had hidden itself inside of me. It made me feel all the more lonely and I wished, desperately, that Leah and I had still had that mind link.

Leah talked to me all the time but was becoming worried with my slowly diminishing replies and my increased movement should it be leaping at rats or just pacing madly. She didn't want me to run considering almost all my muscle had diminished to nothing and even the effort of standing made me dizzy.

Finally, on a nameless day, I'd lost track of the days and the time, I sunk back onto the corner of the cell and rested my head on my knees and closed my eyes.

"Bella?" Leah called worriedly, as if feeling the change of the cell. "Bella!" Leah bound over to the window and looked it as far as she could. "Answer me! Are you okay?" Her calls became more and more frantic as I did not respond and instead just listened without being able to find it within me to answer.

"What are you yelling about, Sweetheart?" Ryan's voice came from somewhere in her room. "You shouldn't get upset."

"It's Bella!" Leah growled angrily. "She's dying!" I heard the sound of a scuffle before the smell of vampires suddenly appeared and it sounded as if Leah was being restrained. "You're killing her!" Leah yelled. "She's part wild animal. She needs companionship, more food, to move! She dies and I will kill myself!"

"You will do no such thing." Ryan yelled in horror.

"I will too." She responded. "I may not be in love with Bella anymore but I do love her. She's my best friend ever and I need her." I could hear the sound of rapid conversation between vampires. I didn't catch any of it.

Ryan sighed. "I don't know what to do with you. I'm being a gentleman and wooing you with…"

"A gentleman? You're giving me a front row ticket to my friend's slow descent into madness and death. If you really wish to 'wooo' me then help her. I'd rather have a healthy Bella then all these useless pieces of junk you keep putting in this room!"

There was a long silence. "If I…do something about Bella, would you agree to have dinner with me?"

"That depends." Was Leah's response. "What exactly do you mean 'do something about Bella'?'"

"If you can promise me that there will be no funny business, I will allow Bella to be moved to your room. I will have guards watching you at all times, so if she tries to force herself on you, she will be killed where she stands. Is that understood, mutt?" He sounded like he kicked the wall. When I did not respond, he said. "Oh. It's really not dead, is it?"

One of the vampires answered. "Nope. I can hear the damn thing's heartbeat."

After that, everything was a slight blur. One minute, I'm in a dark cell and the next my back hits a soft bed. I let out a soft whine. Everything past that just sped by for a few minutes.

After Leah assured herself I was still alive, I had a worried Leah forcing food down my throat. Way too much food and water, considering I threw most of it up ten minutes later.

"Stop it!" I finally growled, after throwing up a second time. "You are going to end up killing me." The water had really woken me up.

Leah just grinned at me cheekily. "You're just like Tanya. Did you know on our second date, I dared her to eat a pile of french-fries and she threw up for like half an hour."

I gave a weak chuckle. "That is sooo romantic." I teased.

"I thought so." Leah grunted. "You know, I'm really happy you're feeling better and not dying and all but you stink too much to even hug you. Go take a shower." She shooed me off. I walked into the bathroom, feeling almost queasy with having enough food, and ducked into the shower. I was a little worried that the unnamed but mentioned vampire in the threat from Ryan was watching me but I took my chances.

The water felt wonderful and I was surprised about how dirty I actually wasn't. Sure, I was sweating and greasy but I really wasn't that dirty. The only bad thing about my cell had been those irritating rats which I was starting to believe were placed in there just to bother me.

I excited out of the shower. "How long has the skylight been there?" I asked when I came out to search for clothes. Leah shook her head at my state of having no clothing and gestured to the dresser on the side of the room before looking up at the skylight.

"Ryan thought I'd like it. Something about making me feel less trapped."

I threw on clothes, of the baggy kind, and felt myself gravitating back towards the food. I scarfed down another hamburger before dragging myself down onto the bed. Leah sat on the other side of the bed. I shot her a curious look.

"I'm tired of people thinking we are together so I'm not even coming near you." Leah stated, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What started this?" I questioned, rolling into the seats contently.

"All of this has made me realize something," Leah said, "We need more personal boundaries. Everybody we've been involved with lately seems to think there's something between us and I'm getting quite sick of it." She shrugged. "That and I don't need you getting shot and that little mate of yours tearing me apart."

I nodded. You'd think I wouldn't have been tired considering I've been doing nothing but lose weight and I fell asleep.

I awoke to something prodding at my ankle and Leah's warning growl. I opened my eyes to see Jake towering over me with a grin on. I reacted how any werewolf would. I kicked him where it counts most. Even weakened, I knocked that boy on his back, moaning, and groaning in pain. Leah snickered happily from her seat on the corner of the bed.

"I don't happen to want to see you at the moment, Mr. Black. I would prefer if you would vacate the room before I bite your head off." He probably didn't hear most of that because my face was partially buried in a pillow.

"Damn, Bells." Jake groan, pushing himself up in a sitting position. "I think you've gotten stronger since the last time you kicked me there." He joked before standing up. He'd gotten even bigger since the last time I've seen him.

"Having to protect my mate from enemies," I gave him a significant look, "Made me much stronger." He held his hands up and smiled that boyishly charming smile I'd once loved so much. Even when I looked, I didn't see any darkness in there. He just looked like my old Jake.

"Calm down, Bells. I'm not after your leech." He just smirked at my irritated growl. "Ohh, Leah. I heard you'd imprinted on a leech too."

"Don't call her that." Leah warned. "Or I'll tell Ryan you're upsetting me." Very mature, Leah, I thought with a shake of my head. Apparently, Jake thought so too but he was smart enough to keep his mouth closed to keep from being set upon by his alpha.

I finally sat up and leaned against the headboard. "Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked.

For a split second, he actually looked hurt by that then it melted away. "What am I doing here? What am _I _doing here?!" He spat out.

"Yes. I believe that's what she asked. Thank you for repeating it." Leah said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm being a real werewolf…"

"Shifter." I coughed.

"I'm standing up against mating bonds formed with our mortal enemies since I seem to be the only with a problem against it. Even Sam, our faithful leader, actually gushed about how cute you and Alice were at one point."

Remind me to give Sam a hug next time I see him. "Jake, you wouldn't care if I wasn't the one mated to a vampire." I protested loudly, giving up on getting anymore sleep. "You cannot blame any of this on Leah or I. I made it obvious for years that there was and would never be any relationship with you. Not my fault, you can't take a hint."

"See you say that," Jake started his rant with a thoughtful pose, "And yet, you never actually said no to me."

"No." I said simply. "Now that that is over, if you will take your leave, I have a break out to plan." That was met with a growl from the vampire that was watching over us. "Ohhh, I'm kidding!" I yelled.

"You have feelings for me." Jake insisted. "You just don't know about them yet. I just want to make sure you understand all of your choices before you make one. "

"I already made one." I nearly yelled in exasperation. "The second I kissed Alice Cullen, my decision was made. Like I told Leah, One day you are going to meet someone and you're going to wonder what you ever even saw in me."

"That might have worked for Leah's miniscule crush on you…"

"Hey." Leah protested. "Look, it doesn't really matter because I'm over her but my crush on her was not miniscule. If I remember correctly, my crush wasn't the one mostly driven by lust."

"A love between two girls doesn't exist." Jake reasoned. Now that was met with twin growls.

"Two gay girls in the room, Jake." I pointed out but was ignored.

"Leah may have had feelings for you but it was proven to just be a crush. I mean, it took one good looking girl to admit she likes Leah and she completely is over you."

"It wasn't just some good looking girl, Jake." Leah growled, standing up. "It happens to be my imprint."

"Guys." I stood between them before it could get out of hand. "I realize I'm extremely good looking and definitely worth fighting over but I think this fight really doesn't need to happen. Jake, I will never, ever date you. It wouldn't even have happened even if Alice wasn't my soul mate. I would still be gay." He opened his mouth but I cut him off, "And if you say 'You just haven't met the right man yet' or 'Have you ever been with a man?' I will kill you."

"The reason guys say that is because it's true." Jake protested. "Its nature's way for a man and a woman to belong together."

"Actually, they have found lesbian lizards." I pointed out. "All a female has to do is imitate the act of mating to activate the…submissive lizard's pregnancy. They're just clones of the mother. So, nature doesn't actually see a need for males besides to pass on their genes."

"Lesbian lizards?" Leah questioned. "I'm definitely looking that up when I get to a computer."

"Ohhh, it's true." I was about to tell Leah all about it but apparently Jake would like all the attention on him.

"No, I wouldn't accept this."

Leah and I both groaned. "Jake," I said through gritted teeth, "You've spent all of your life being turned down by me and making a fool of yourself in front of so many people. If you listen close enough, you can actually hear the vampires in hearing range, snickering at you or, on second thought, that could be your ego screaming for mercy."

Jake let out a very unmanly growl of exasperation that sounded kind of like a hyena and turned to storm out of the room. Leah snickered after him before leaping on the bed, mumbling something about wishing she was a lizard.

"I would like it if you would stop harassing my beta."

I nearly squealed in surprise when Ryan came in…through the wall! I did leap in the air high enough to slightly weaken the look of pure hatred on Ryan's face for a moment.

"Don't," I grabbed my chest, "Do that!" I turned to Leah. "Why didn't you warn me that he comes through the wall?"

"Where did you think he came in?" Leah questioned.

"I don't know," I mocked confusion, "The door?" On that note, I realized that there was not a door in the cell besides the door to the bathroom and I think I would have been a little bit more freaked out if he had come through that door.

"Miss Swan," Ryan rumbled at me, clearly not amused with my antics, "I am here for a visit with Leah. If you cannot keep that mouth of your shut then I have absolutely no problem muzzling you and locking you in the bathroom for the remainder of the visit."

Leah arched her eyebrow, obvious daring him to try it.

"You're not very good at first impressions." I commented sulkily.

Ryan's eyes flashed black for a moment. "I could say the same thing to you, Miss Swan. I believe the first thing you said to me was when you were unconscious, drooling all over my rug, and having some intimate dream about an Alice Cullen."

"I hope you're not expecting me to be embarrassed. I pretty much live with vampires. Yeah, that's right, I hear joke on my sex life every time I enter in the damn door. Yup, I'm accustomed!" After that, I decided I liked the vampire that was watching us considering the poor creature, a she-creature, was howling in laughter. I honestly don't know what was so funny.

Ryan apparently didn't know either. "Shut up, Bree!" The wolf commanded loudly. Bree shut up instantly. "Now, Leah," he turned towards her, "How has your day been?"

The one-sided conversation continued for only about an hour. Apparently, my presence annoyed Ryan, so he cut the visit short. It wasn't my fault the poor boy left so many opportunities for me to make jokes about, well, everything. Bree had to actually change positions with another guard because I was making her laugh so much. She came back after Ryan left.

Leah slumped down after Ryan had left. "I don't want to go to dinner with him."

"I think you should go." I said after a moment, covering the words with a growl, so the vampire couldn't hear. She went to protest, so I interrupted her. "Look, we can't get out of this room to escape. This is the only chance the presented itself for the…while we've been here." I couldn't tell if Leah understood what I was saying, so I asked in the same fashion. "How long have we been here anyways?"

"Ten days." Leah grunted. "Lucky you, were comatose for most of it. I had to endure both Jake and Ryan the entire time. God, between the two of them, they could talk a nun deaf." I blinked.

"Nuns didn't strike me as talkative or good listeners. Why'd you choice nuns?"

"I'm going crazy." Leah stated. "That's why I choose nun. Crazy people choose nuns!"

I put a hand on her shoulder, seeing as she was really getting upset. "It's okay."

We continued to plan our escape most of the night until Bree got paranoid and demanded that we stop growling at each other. We had to stop after that. Considering, Ryan had promised a romantic dinner for Leah tonight, we slept to keep up our strength.

The damn vampire that was watching us yelled at us for trying to sleep in the same bed, so I had to sleep on the floor…in the bathroom. Seriously, what don't these people get about already having a mate?

Ryan walked in through the wall. "Leah? Love, it's time for dinner?"

I instantly had my head poked out of the doorway to the bathroom to observe what was going on without being too obvious.

Leah threw the covers off of herself and stood up with her a huff. "Alright, dear." She sneered. "Let's go." The poor boy beamed at the term of endearment and held his hand out for her to take.

"You look glorious in this light." He complimented. Couldn't this boy speak like he was the twenty-year old he was? I mean he talked like Edward, in whose defense, was about ninety years old now.

"I'm in pajamas, I just rolled out of bed, and I'm wearing no makeup." Leah grunted. "Please stop with the insincere compliments until the second date." Again, Ryan lit up happily at the mention of a second date. Leah was playing her part in the plan, extremely well, especially because there was a lot of things that weren't really covered. It was still a little incomplete.

Ryan sent me a smug smile behind him as he left. I wanted to point out he had nothing to be smug about until I realized that I was lying on a bathroom floor and he was taking a pretty girl on a date. Score one for the lunatic.

As soon as they were gone, I started pacing around the room, looking for anything that could be used as a weapon in our escape.

"You…should stop that." Bree slipped into the room, scaring the living daylights out of me, though she was trembling slightly. "If any of the other vampires see you doing that, they'll think you're trying to escape and kill you."

I tilted my head at her. "You don't want that?"

Bree shook her head, shaking dark brown hair in all directions. "You're funny. All my life, human and vampire, it's always lacked people with a good sense of humor." I studied her for a moment. She was pale, even for a vampire, about average height, and only looked to be about sixteen years old.

"Wow." I commented. "I couldn't even imagine that. My life is full of jokers. I can't even walk into the Cullen house with busting a spleen from laughing so hard." As we talked, I started to examine the leg of the desk. It would make a pretty good club.

"The Cullens?" Bree looked almost wistful. "Is it really possible to live off of animal blood?"

"Yup!" I said with a nod. An idea hit me. "Would you like to meet them?"

Bree shook her head frantically. "They wouldn't like me. I've killed a lot of people." She looked so ashamed that I realized I'd just met a new member of the Cullen clan.

"So?" I asked. "Carlisle Cullen is the only vampire that's never killed a human."

"Really?" She asked. She stood there, thoughtfully for a few minutes. I let her think things through as long as she wanted as I determined that this desk leg was coming with me when I left and I was going to hit Ryan over the head with it.

"If…If I helped you escape, would you bring me with you?" Her voice was so insecure that I felt my heart break. "I didn't ask for this." She elaborated when I just stared at her. "I was even a vegetarian before Riley changed me. I don't want to be a monster." She whispered. If she was just playing a roll, she was doing a really good job.

"Sure." I said with a nod. I finally flipped the desk on its back and pulled off the leg I wanted. I didn't have anything against the other three legs but I only wanted the front left one. "Can you fight?"

Bree shook her head frantically. "They made me guard you two to keep me out of everyone else's way. I'm a hopeless vampire."

"Alright, you stick close to me then." I sighed, preparing myself for this. "It is possible to run out of this…place without being seen?"

Bree chuckled. "Nope, sorry."

"Alright then. Hop on." With that, I felt myself change. It felt wonderful to phase after a week of not. The difference of size since the last time I was in this form was amazing. I'd grown another four or five inches. Bree let out a scared squeak and was suddenly sitting in the corner of the cell, trying to hide. Yup, that girl was no killer.

I gave a soft whine and wagged my tail at her. She eyed me wearily before slowly moving towards me. I gave her a wet lick across the face and she finally relaxed. She struggled to get on my back, which I found amusing. I had to end up lying down before she could get on.

"Okay." Bree said, her hands tangled in my fur. "Walk forward, to the left, a little more to the left. Perfect. Forward!" I slowly stepped through the wall that revealed a dark hall that looked nothing like the cheerful room Leah had been kept it. Considering the walls were see through from this side, I could see everything.

"Everything in that room is mirrors." Bree said softly , looking for oncoming enemies. "You have to know where the entrance is to get or out of it. I know because Ryan wanted to make sure if you two got up to something naughty I could stop it." This girl was definitely Cullen material.

I huffed at her before looking down both directions of the hall.

"To get out, you go that way." Bree whispered. "Your friend is down that way though." I followed her second finger and slowly slunk down the hall towards Leah. The table leg was between my jaws. In hindsight, I'm not entirely sure why I brought it with me.

"There aren't many vampires in this part of the bunker." Bree admitted. "He only has female vampires and two male wolves here. Those three include Me, Victoria, Jake Black, and Paul something or other. I avoid that one as much as possible." I nodded. I could handle those odds. "Outside though, he has about three mature vampires that are keeping his little newborn army under control."

My sensitive ears caught hold of Leah's voice before Bree. I found her in a room, Ryan's back was to me, and he was trying to impress her with a room full of roses and wine. Leah was sitting in front of him, obviously missing Tanya; two glass doors were directly behind her and you could see the almost full moon illuminating the room in natural light.

She looked over Ryan's head to see my huge head peeking around the doorway; a wolfish grin on my lips. Her jaw dropped and a disbelieving laugh shot out of her lips before she slapped her hand over her mouth and looked away.

"You found that humorous?" Ryan questioned. Bree giggled between my shoulder blades. I smacked her with an impressive aim of my tail.

"No!" Leah said a little too loud and fast. "I just…was caught by surprise, is all."

"Well, the world of love can be surprising."

I clamped my teeth together to keep from laughing from the look of completely horror on Leah's face as Ryan seemed to puff up in delight. Apparently, Leah should have been listening to what the man was saying.

"No, it wasn't that." Leah spoke loudly. From being in her mind, I knew she was trying to make more noise than me, so I could sneak up on Ryan. I wished I was a cat at the moment because the second I moved forward, my claws clicked against the marble flooring.

Ryan whirled around. I leapt forward, picking him up before he could phase, and threw him through the glass doors. Leah leapt to her feet. "This wasn't that plan, Bella!" She growled, instantly phasing and crushing the table next to her.

"Hi, Leah!" Bree shouted from my back, making Leah gape in surprise. I'd explain later why I had an enemy vampire sitting so comfortably on my back but, at the moment, I figured that it would be best if we left.

Leah and I leapt over the prone body of Ryan Utley that was sprawled out on the some type of deck, over the railing, and at least two stories down.

It wasn't really thought out because the second Leah got a sliver in her paw; all the vampires smelled the blood. We heard the newborns snarling from somewhere in the distance. Bree started rumbling on my back but I could tell she was trying to fight it.

Leah and I shot off towards the directions our mating bonds were pulling us; towards Alice. Just the thought of seeing her again made my paws fly faster than the enraged newborns that had just arrived in my range of sight.

A lot of them stopped chasing us, stopping to lick at the blood on the ground, and the others gave up minutes into the chase when the shifter and the werewolf completely left them in the dust. When the last one fell away, Leah let out a delighted bark.

Her limping stopped as her wound healed and Bree started breathing on my back again.

I threw my head back and let out a long howl towards home, followed instantly by Leah's. We flew over land without taking a break. My heart was so set on seeing Alice that I didn't ever register the fact I weighed a good thirty pounds less than when I had been kidnapped.

I jumped a fallen log in my way just to be met with two golden vampires I'd missed. Emmett slammed into me so hard that I'm pretty sure something broke and Rosalie grabbed me around my neck.

We fell into a big pile where we rolled around. I was trying to lick them while they were trying to hug me. Rosalie even hugged Bree for a moment before she realized what she was doing and held Bree at an arm's length away, confusion plain on her face on who it was.

"I missed you, little sisters!" Emmett looked like he was about to cry. Leah licked him happily in response to being called his little sister. "You are in so much trouble!" If he wasn't trembling with relief, I would have actually believed him.

"Come on!" Rosalie called. "I know two girls that missed you even more." Leah and I both took off to Bree's horror. She ended up running with Rosalie, who kept looking at her like she didn't know what exactly to do with the newborn at the moment.

Again, Leah and I howled as we ran forward. This time it was met with ecstatic howls from the pack and the sound of running towards us. Amusing enough, we all met at the battlefield. Jasper, Edward, Kate, and Esme were the first to get there and they all leapt on me.

I barked my amusement and fell to my side under their combined weight. I could hear Leah receiving similar treatment from the pack at La Push. They were all talking at the same time, so I didn't know who was talking to me or who was even touching me.

I just licked at anyone I could. When things finally calmed down, I was able to sneak away to change and put some clothes on. I walked out to be scooped up into a tight hug by everyone again but they were much calmer this time.

I looked around for the one Cullen I wanted to see over everyone else. "Where's Alice?" I asked excitedly.

Rosalie answered. "She's at home. She hasn't left her room for about six days now." I whined and pranced towards the house. When they said that they wouldn't be insulted if I left, I was running through the woods as fast as I could while staying human.

I didn't even pause to look around. I ran up the stairs and slammed into Alice's door, surprised to see it completely locked.

"Alice!" I yelled, pounding on the door. "Open the door. It's me! Bella!" There was no response. I slammed into the door, hearing as the wood screamed in pain. It was then that I realized that Alice had barricaded the door with something.

"Alice!" I repeated louder, followed by a hard slam. The door finally gave out and I crashed through the door and through the wardrobe that had been placed in front of it just to be tripped by her dresser.

I scrambled to my feet. Alice was there but she wasn't at the same time. She had a sketchbook on her lap, a pencil in her hand, and her jet black eyes were glaring at the paper in front of her. I wanted to jump on her but I reigned myself in.

"Alice." I whispered softly, sitting on the bed next to her, and looking over her shoulder at the sketchbook. I could see small sketches. They were all sketches of things that had been surrounding me in my capture; Bree, Ryan, the chains, the rats, and the room.

"I can't do it." Came Alice's quiet but chocked whisperer. "I can't find you."

"I'm right here, Alice." I whispered, reaching out to touch her but she leaned away.

"I just need a vision." Alice growled hoarsely, glaring at the paper. "Just one vision."

"Alice!" I gasped. Alice had told me how forcing herself to see the future was painful and caused her to sometimes lose touch with reality; becoming lost in the possibilities of the future. I wrapped both my arms around her and pulled her into me. She instantly started struggling, trying to sketch something on her book.

I knocked them out of her hands and across the room. She instantly slammed into my arms, trying to grab at the books.

"Alice, stop it!" I yelled at her. "I'm alright now." She continued to try to go after the books, shaking her head, and dry sobbing. I struggled as I tried to muscle her onto the bed and turn her around so she would face me.

She started hitting me on the chest, sobbing about losing her wolf, and clawed at my hands to try to break them free. She continued this until a very well placed punch hit me in the stomach and I let out a yelp.

She completely froze against me. She looked up, her unfocused eyes slowing searching my face. Realizing, she was slowly coming back to me, I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand.

"Alice." I whispered, resting my forehead against hers. "It's me. I'm back." She let out a strangled sob at that and jerkily touched me cheek. I turned my head into her palm, kissing her wrist. "Come back, Alice. Please."

I pressed a chaste kiss to her mouth and pulled back to watch as her eyes became focused. The second she saw me, really saw me, she let out an agonized scream and buried her face into my neck, holding me tight. Just feeling the agony my mate was in was enough to make me start sobbing; crying the tears she couldn't.

She dry sobbed for a long while, digging her nails into my back with the ferocity she was holding me, and babbled about things I couldn't catch.

"Shhhh." I whispered into her ear. "I'm back. I'm safe." Alice then placed desperate, needy kisses on my mouth. I just held her and kissed her back with as much need as she gave me. Our hands explored, not with the intent to excite, but to actually prove that one another was real.

"I…" Alice finally pulled away, burying her face into the crook of my neck again. "I thought I lost you." She whispered. I just held her tighter, well aware that my speaking could cause her to fly off her handle and give me a verbal thrashing that I would very much deserve but did not want.

"You could never lose me." I chuckled. "I'll be here, bugging you, long after you wished you'd never completed the mating bond with me." She gave a teary laugh.

"Like that will ever happen." She growled before she started sniffing my neck in a manner that actually had me concerned for my innocence and all the blood in my body.

"Alice, baby, when was the last time you ate?" I asked, moving her away from my neck. She didn't seem to mind much and began kissing me on the mouth again. "Alice?" I questioned when it was clear she was going to continue kissing me instead of answering.

"I don't remember but I'm not going now." She growled threateningly, grabbing onto my clothes in case I tried to move her.

"You need to eat. I'll be here when you get back." I promised her. She only held on tighter and dropped her head to nuzzle my shoulder.

"I don't believe you." She whispered vulnerably. "If you leave, I don't know what I'll do. I won't survive the next time." I started to stand up, much to her displeasure, and she even tried to push my back down. I just scooped her up and drug her down to the basement where they kept the emergency animal blood bags.

I'd barely gotten one out when it was snatched from my hands and Alice was nearly drowning herself in it. She went through three bags in that manner before her eyes were that bright gold that I loved so much.

"Feeling better?"

Like a cat high on catnip, she nodded and leapt into my arms, purring happily and nuzzling my cheek eagerly. I wrapped my arms around her and sat down on the floor, happy just to be with her again and loving every touch she was giving me. When her hands started, in a very catlike manner, to knead at my sides, a loud displeased growl rumbled from her chest.

She pulled back and lifted my shirt up and glared at me full force. I whined my confusion.

"I am not the one that needs to eat." Alice hissed, nipping my jaw madly, and tried to stand up. I pulled her back down on me.

"Maybe later." I went to kiss her but she was as far away from me as she could possibly be without keeping a hand on me in some manner.

"No." Alice growled with an animal-likeness I'd yet to see from her before. "You are eating now." I smiled at her and slowly stood up.

"Give me a kiss and I'll go eat."

Alice happily jumped up on me and gave me a long kiss to the mouth that left us both trembling in want before she pulled back, revealing eyes as black as they had been before she'd eaten.

"Go eat before you become the meal." She whispered. Ahhhh, the joys of having a vampire as a mate.


	13. Chapter 14

Alice frowned at the food that was present in her house. It was clear that while I'd been gone, they hadn't done any shopping. She ended up bringing me a pile of crudely thrown together sandwiches and placed it in front of me. My mouth watered at the sight.

She brought me a few sodas, placed them in front of me. She then set herself in my lap, cuddling into me happily, as I began to scarf down the food. The only time I stopped would to be affectionate to my mate or drink so I didn't choke.

"Alright!" Emmett was instantly inside the house. "I've given you enough cuddle time. I want to hug my little sister properly. I missed her too!" Emmett just reached for me and Alice refused to be budged from my lap, so Emmett had to hug both of us. Emmett tried to complain but Alice's growl drowned out anything he could say.

Jasper ended up separating the two of us when he and Edward pretty much tackled us to the ground and knocked a very dissatisfied Alice away. I hugged my two gay brothers who, I'm almost positive, the only reason they hugged me so long was because it was like they were hugging each other as well.

Rosalie ripped me from their arms to hug me tighter than all the others combined. "Don't scare us like that." She whispered into my ear. Even Carlisle and Esme held me tight enough where I thought my chest was going to collapse.

"Release my mate!" Alice finally snapped, growling right in the face of her mother, and snatching me up once again. "She needs to eat." Esme instantly swarmed the kitchen, just as upset with the lack of food in the kitchen.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked after being sat down once again to eat; Alice making herself at home in my lap.

"Well, the Denalis volunteered to search areas a little farther out so it'll take them a while to find out you've returned and Leah's out looking for Tanya. The wolf pack have tripled their patrol so that's what they'll be doing." Edward answered. "As for all the Cullens, they're swarming their returned little sister."

I licked my lips. "How's Charlie?"

Carlisle's eyes flashed with a hint of mirth. "He is a little upset with you considering you went off on a trip with Alice without as much as a warning." He gave a shrug. "We couldn't very much tell him the truth, could we?" I grinned gratefully and ducked my head to give a long kiss to Alice's temple.

The next two hours I was completely doted on. They demanded to know every single detail. I got to the very end of the story when a slightly output Bree trotted in.

"I feel forgotten." She stated.

"Okay!" Rosalie huffed. "Who is this?!" Bree just plopped down next to my side, getting some pretty threatening growls from Alice, and crinkled her nose at the human food.

"My name's Bree! I saved her furry ass."

I scoffed. "You showed me a door!"

"Same difference." She rumbled. "Bottom line, without me you'd still be in that mirrored room of torture." I guess I couldn't argue with that so I gave a slight shrug and went on telling the story while everyone eyed Bree with curiosity.

She mentioned something about being in love with music, Edward looked interested, and Jasper grabbed his arm with an insecure growl. I didn't say anything but I'd tell Jasper later that Bree totally showed up on my gaydar. It wasn't the way she looked but the way she held herself and the way she just spoke.

By the end of the story, everyone, besides, Rosalie, was all for inviting Bree to be a welcomed member of the family. Emmett went as far as to say it must be destined considering she was a vegetarian human and now she was going to be a vegetarian vampire.

Alice grabbed my arm as the family went and questioned Bree about her human life and drug me up towards her room. I followed contently up and ignored the wolf whistles from the family and Bree. She'd fit in just fine.

Alice pulled me on the bed with her and nuzzled into my neck.

"You know," she whispered, "When you were gone, this was what I missed the most."

I felt myself grin. "Being in bed with me?" I wiggled my eyes suggestively and her response was a sharp nip to the shoulder.

"No, just being with you." Alice admitted. "There's no other feeling quite like it; like nothing could go wrong and everything in the world is perfect." I chuckled but I felt exactly the same way. "I really missed you." She whispered.

I hummed in response, knowing she knew I returned the sentiments, and felt myself trying to sleep. A part of me didn't want to sleep, afraid that somehow I'd wake up and realize that everything was just a dream.

She must have felt that because she started purring softly, knowing that the vibrating of her body lulled me. I tried to growl in protest but it came out as a soft whimper and I cuddled my nose into her hair.

"Go to sleep." She whispered softly. "It'd make me feel better knowing that you were well-rested and feed properly." That was all the prompting I needed until I completely relaxed my body and, within the next fifteen minutes of silence, I fell asleep.

I was awoken a little while later by a cold kiss to my throat and a deep, needy growl. I groggily opened my eyes to see Alice gently exploring my body, seemingly checking for wounds.

"What…what are you doing?" I asked; my voice raspy from sleep. She looked up and I was met with pitch black eyes. She flickered her eyes downward and continued pushing my clothing, tearing it if necessary, around to check the skin.

I laid there and let her explore me to her heart's content. It started off a little frantic, usually followed by irritated snarls when I'd interfere, to more gently rubbing the skin with her fingertips and a content and lazy expression.

"What?" I chuckled. "Not going to attack me?" I fingered the hem of my shirt. "I still have clothing on? You're losing your touch, My Fanged One." I playfully kissed her nose as she playfully snapped her teeth at me.

"There's more to life then sex, Bella." Alice said, being mockingly condescending. I found myself snorting in complete amusement. "What?" She pouted softly before leaning in to kiss my exposed shoulder and lavish the skin. "Besides, my instincts won't allow me to make you do..strenous activities until you are a proper weight."

I blinked then smiled. "I thought you said you'd love me no matter what? The second I lose weight, you refuse to make love with me?! I see how it is!" I rolled over to hide my face into the pillow and letting lose a few fake sobs.

Alice let out a bark and leapt onto my back, letting lose a giggle. "No!" She cried. "My love, I did not mean that!" Her arms wrapped around me, nuzzling between my shoulder blades. "You're just all angles and hard edges now. You used to be more comfortable when you were fatter." I fought a scowl into my pillow.

"So," My voice was pretty muffled by the pillow, "You'd be okay if I had gotten fat instead of gotten skinnier?"

Alice kissed my shoulder blade before settling her lips on the back of my neck. "Yes. The bigger you are only means there's more of you to love." I'd almost forgotten how simple words from Alice could make tears appear.

I slowly rolled to my back as Alice moved with me so she could settle into my side. "You are such a charmer." Alice just purred happily. "Do you think Tanya and Leah have found each other yet?"

Alice suddenly squealed and tackled me off the bed. The air was completely forced from my lungs. She placed happy kisses on my mouth multiple times. I usually make an attempt to kiss her back but I was a little disoriented.

Alice leapt off me and jumped on the bed with a huge smile. "She's not in your head anymore!" She nearly sang. "I'm just sooo happy." I stood up, shaking my head.

"You didn't know?"

"No, I knew!" Alice squealed. "But you were gone so I couldn't fully appreciate it. Now you're safe and I can be happy!" She suddenly flew off the bed and into my arms. I let out a surprised laugh as I stumbled backwards into our wall.

She squealed into my shoulder, hugging me tight. I threw my head back and laughed loudly as my mate acted like a small child. She adorably purred into my throat.

"Of course, she's gone. I'd do anything for you." I really tried to say it all romantically but laughter made my voice tremble and my shoulders shake. Alice didn't even seem to care. "Come on." I whispered after my legs started getting tired from the slightly bent position I was being forced into. "Let's go down stairs. I'm sure they have questions."

Alice nodded and slid off my body. "I can't wait until the next battle." Alice's eyes grew steadily darker. "I'm going to…" After a very long rant about rearranging Ryan's body parts and placing them in grotesque manner, I finally encouraged my mate to come down stairs with me.

I walked into on an interesting sight. Bree was sitting, comfortably on Kate's lap, and was playing with Kate's blonde hair. Alice and I shared an odd look before it turned disgusting when I saw Leah and Tanya a hand movement away from making love on the couch.

Irina was looking slightly off put and leaning on Carmen's shoulder with a huge pout on her face. Alice and I collapsed on the love seat; Alice right on my lap. Emmett smiled at me from where he and Rosalie were cuddling next to Tanya and Leah.

I gestured to Kate who was grinning at Bree and slightly tightened her arms around Bree's waist.

Rosalie answered for me. "It seems that you have a knack for brining mates to another." Bree kissed Kate's cheek quickly before ducking away to hide behind her hair. Kate just beamed and electricity sparked around us happily.

I still jumped every time she did that. It was probably the most unnatural gift I'd seen so far and, yes, I do know shifters, a mind reader, an empath, and a psychic. Kate seemed a little embarrassed that her gift was expressing her utter joy.

Irina glared up from Carmen's shoulder. "I'm following you around until you bring me and my mate together! I'm the only who is alone now!" I couldn't tell if she was joking or not. Alice figured she wasn't kidding and gave Irina a quick snarl in warning.

"Yeah, thanks Bella." Kate muttered, lovingly trying to get Bree to look at her.

"I promise you, I didn't have anything to do with it." I said with a chuckle. Irina just frowned at me and collapsed on Carmen's shoulder again. "But I'll look for a mate, if that helps. Are you into girls or guys?"

Irina smirked. "No offense to my sister's choices in mates, I prefer the advantages that come with having a male lover."

That got Kate's attention. She gave a slight growl and clutched Bree tightly. "What we lack in anatomy aspect we can make up with toys and…" Bree turned and nipped Kate's shoulder with a glare, obviously not very open about her sex life but, considering she was only fifteen, that could be expected.

"Bella!" Seth leapt through the door, followed by Emily and Sam. I accepted his hug happily and felt as Emily wormed her way into the hug as well. I think Sam was the one that ruffled my hair. I ducked my head and snapped my jaws playfully at them.

Alice gently herded me away from the others and tugged be back down to the love seat with her. I rolled my eyes at her and turned so she was under my legs and my back against the arm. Sam sat awkwardly down next to Carlisle, clearly still not used to being in a vampire house.

"I really wanted to let you and Leah have some time off with your mate," Sam started and Alice let out a loud groan as she realized were this was heading, "But Ryan and his pack of criminals are on the move. They seem to have made camp a couple of miles away. We just followed a newborn back that we think it's a scout."

Jasper sat up. "A scout means that they plan to attack soon." Jasper leapt forward on Sam, demanding to know the exact information. Edward let out an uncomfortable growl which was mostly because Jasper's hand was right next to his thigh as he leaned over him to get to Sam. Edward looked around and I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

Edward growled at me, fangs slightly bared. Jasper ripped his hand back with a hurt expression and sat on his hands. Edward looked aghast at the sudden turn of events and sent me a dirty glare. What did I just do?

Alice gave me a stern look. I huffed at her. Time for damage control.

"Sorry Edward. Didn't mean to make you growl." I gave a slight shrug. "I didn't mean to make it look like I was poking fun at Jasper. You know I love him." Jasper looked up with giddy eyes and Edward gaped at me in horror before giving Jasper a bashful grin. They both shared a small smile before they broke it off.

I think Alice was right. We needed to lock them together in a shower and then get out of noise range. I was happy Edward couldn't my thoughts because I wasn't as proficient as hiding them as the rest of the other family members who had somehow hidden the attraction between the two incredibly well.

Sam answered all the questions the slightly distracted Jasper could ask.

Carlisle looked at Jasper. "How long to we have till the battle?"

"Final battle." Jasper corrected. "It sounds as if Ryan is using all his chess pieces in this battle. He probably was egged on somehow; a personal grudge." Everyone turned to look at me and Leah. We just glanced at each other.

"I didn't do anything." I whined defensively.

Leah snickered at me. "You threw him through a window. That may have the grounds for causing him to have a personal grudge not to mention that you did take the gorgeous damsel in distress with you." Tanya eyed her mate and rumbled her agreement.

I grinned. "Took her? She followed me just so she could watch my fine…" Alice glared at me, so I cleared my throat and decided to drop it. Leah snickered at me but Tanya gave her a similar glare and she looked off awkwardly.

"Despite all of that," Jasper interrupted, "I'd say we have a day at best. It'd be mighty wise to start the preparations of war."

Sam perked up. "Yes. A war I can finally fight in." Emily groaned at this.

She looked over at me with a joking smile. "Hey, Bella, you think you can break some more ribs to keep him from fighting?" Haha, everybody's a critic, I thought with a snort. Sam, Seth, and I were the only ones that didn't find that funny, so, of course, everyone else found that absolutely hilarious.

"War?" Bree whispered with a rapid shake of her head. "I don't want to fight." She turned to look at Kate with her bright red and frightened eyes. Kate instantly went into protective mode and grabbed onto her scared mate tightly, making cooing noises in her ear. "I've already seen enough death." Her little frame started shaking.

"It's okay, love." Kate whispered, looking almost helpless in the current situation. "You don't have to fight. I'll kick their asses for you."

"You can't fight!" Bree growled, looking at her mate, and crossing her arms.

Tanya cleared her throat. "I think you should have this discussion elsewhere and in private." Kate nodded and stood up with her mate being held in bridal position which was funny because Bree was a little taller than Kate. Though Bree struggled out of Kate's arms and insisted on walking herself. The two walked out the door and into the woods. The awkwardness between the two as Kate tried to be as close as possible and Bree seemed a little on edge.

Tanya then waved her hands as if telling the group that it was okay to proceed. She was definitely a coven leader.

Sam got to his feet, pulling Seth and Emily with him. "You can do the preparations for the vampires. I'm going to go home and get the pack ready. Do you have a time that you wish for us to meet and a place?"

Alice hid her face in my shoulder, looking slightly ashamed. "I'll start searching for future. I've been…a little preoccupied lately." Emmett snickered and Rosalie just raised a single hand, a silent threat, and Emmett was suddenly interested in the carpet before him.

Sam nodded. "Just call when you have the time. We will continue the patrols until then." They left in a hurry after that. Alice gave a sigh and nudged my legs away.

"I'll go search the future." She said with a sigh. I went to follow her up but she turned and sternly pushed me down. "You stay. I cannot focus properly if you are up in that bedroom with me all alone." I let out a playful growl but sank back down into the seat and allowed her to retreat to our room.

"While she searches, I say we go outside and practice some techniques." Carlisle suggested. "I'm sure a few of us may be a little rusty." Well, at least he didn't mention me by name. It wasn't like I was on vacation or anything.

Emmett got up, throwing an arm around my shoulders. "Come on, my furry sister. Let's go work out those muscles. You've really let yourself go." I rolled my eyes at him and hit him with my shoulder. They brought me just outside the house.

It was a little eerie outside due to the fact that the full moon was completely covered by a thick cloud cover so the world was pitch black. Good thing I was a supernatural and it looked just like a cloudy day to me.

Emmett turned to face me, doing a come hither motion with his hands.

"Just don't push yourself too hard." Jasper warned. "We wouldn't want you to be so sore that you couldn't fight."

I nodded at Jasper and circled Emmett with a playful snarl. Emmett, as Emmett always does, charged forward with his head slightly lowered without much thought. I braced myself for the impact and when Emmett came within an arm's length, I caught one of his shoulders, bent down and flipped him over my shoulder.

He landed with a loud thud. He sat up, looking startled, and looked around with twigs and dirt decorating his hair. They all had a chuckle at his expense.

"No fair." He whined. "I thought she'd at least be a little out of practice."

"It's been a week, Emmy-Bear. It's really not that long."

"It was long enough for you to lose all that muscle." He complained. Leah then explained that shifters and probably werewolves easily lost weight because every day we were not feed was like three days to a human because of our appetite. Under that same law, we easily put weight back on. It was true. I looked a little better than I had previously.

I then took on Leah which was almost too easy because I knew her inner thoughts, or at least her old inner thoughts that probably hadn't changed at all, and was easily able to get her into a submissive position.

"Can take the wolf out of the submissive but you can't take the submissive out of the wolf." Emmett chuckled. He was yelled at for a good ten minutes by an angered Tanya. Leah didn't even care. I was then given a break while Rosalie and Carlisle went at it. That was usually a pretty fair fight. Rosalie was a bit of a dirty fighter but Carsile had the next two moves planned out.

Carlisle ended up winning in the end. Esme then ended up beating Emmett much to the poor boy's embarrassment.

Jasper finally got into the hypothetical ring and gestured for me to come towards him. I didn't wait and burst forward from my lying down position and slammed into him. For a moment there, I actually thought I had surprised him, and maybe I had, but Jasper instantly used the momentum to flip me on the bottom in a single fluid movement.

He reached down, his legs squeezing onto my sides, and reached for the kill point on my throat. I kicked my back legs and a single claw caught the back of his shirt and launched him off of me. I rolled to my feet, hoping to get to Jasper before he hit the ground.

I didn't beat gravity in the race. Jasper grabbed my head in his arms and held it still so my moving body flipped over it. Had Jasper not released my head at the last second, I would have broken my neck.

I laid there for a moment before grunting at Jasper. He smiled at me.

"You've gotten better." He commented. "I believe if you'd been a split second earlier or I'd fallen a split second later then I think I would have been dead." That was the highest compliment that one could receive from someone like Jasper.

I shook off the dust from my fur and trotted out of the circle to collapse next to Esme who smiled at whispered a 'good job' before returning to watch Tanya and Carmen fight it out. Surprisingly, Carmen was a very vicious fighter.

I went and changed into human form so I could converse and poke fun at the losers of the match; all in good fun, of course.

Kate came out a few minutes later, looking frustrated and troubled.

"What's up, cuz?" I asked, patting the spot next to me. Normally, I'd let her sisters talk to her but I knew Bree and her sisters were fighting each other at the moment.

"I don't think I like being mated." Kate said. That surprised me. How could anyone not like having a mate? At my confused expression, Kate sighed. "She's so young; mentally and physically. I stopped aging at twenty-three and she's only fifteen. I've had hundreds of lovers and she's too embarrassed to even kiss me on the mouth."

I guess I could understand that. "Well, it's not like she's going anywhere, Kate. You have plenty of time to grow a relationship with her."

"Vampires aren't like that." Kate grunted.

"No but I made Alice wait." I chuckled. "But she'll tell you, and anyone that'll listen, that wanting it so bad for months and months made the actual kiss so much better. The only difference between you and us is that she already loves you and knows you are her mate. I was completely oblivious."

"She's devious too!" Kate growled. "She wants me to sit out with her. I said no. She said then she was going to fight as well then. I told her that it was too dangerous for her to fight. She was then concerned about my safety. I told her it was easy for me; dangerous for her and you know what she says?" Kate looked like some mad woman with the way she was throwing her hands around and hollering loudly. "She says 'So rather it's so dangerous that you need me to fight too or it's so easy that you can sit it out.'"

"Clever girl." I chuckled. "But come on, it has to make you feel a little good knowing that there's someone that wants you to be safe no matter what." Kate didn't argue with that and rubbed her hands on her jeans.

"I guess." She muttered. "It's just that she drives me crazy! The good kind and the bad kind!"

"Name one other person that can get that kind of reaction from you." When Kate tilted her head at me, I added. "Kate, I've seen you interact with tons of people. You take everything as a joke. Now Bree is making you feel all these feelings that are intense and not what you're used to."

"I didn't come for something on a fortune cookie." Kate sighed. "What do I do?"

"I'm not your coven leader but I think, as only a day or two old newly mated vampire, you're going to be a pretty useless fighter anyway. That and I don't think your mate would be a very good fighter."

Kate nodded, thinking. She then talked to Tanya about it who gave her the same advice about just staying out of the fight. Kate couldn't seem to decide whether to be happy or not about it.

Kate worked off some of those frustrations by beating poor Eleazar into the ground. Kate was just about to deliver the 'death blow' when Alice came flying out of the window making Esme nearly die of horror.

"Now!" she screamed. We waited a moment while she seemed to wake up from her trance. "The fight…it's…"

Emmett suddenly yowled in surprise as two newborns slammed into him, snapping at his neck. I started to leap towards him but Rosalie beat me to it. She grabbed the smaller of the two newborns and threw it in the air. Leah leapt up and caught it in her mouth. By the time she had landed, the vampire was in pieces.

Kate's electricity was like fire and charred the pieces of the vampire until they were useless. Emmett took care of the newborn on his chest with a quick jerk of the wrist. Esme was set upon next but the young shifter was caught by Tanya and Carlisle before it got anywhere close.

A rustic wolf came next, his head lowered as he advanced on me. I raced forward, phasing on the move. Jake jumped to meet me and we met with a loud thud. Being the bigger of the two, I easily slammed Jake backwards into a tree.

Jake shook his head as he stood up and growled at me. I had the feeling he was trying to say something. That feeling was intensified when he looked behind him and made these little barks. I turned to see what Edward knew he was saying but Edward was currently fighting off his share of newborns.

I tilted my head at him but his whines and grunts that sounded nothing like a words to me. As if he gave up, he turned and retreated. In a fluid motion, all the wolves and newborns turned back though it was clear that they expected us to follow.

Jasper seemed to weigh his options for a moment before he lunged forward after some of the slowest newborns. Alice leapt next to me and eyed me. I gave her a quick lick before we lunged forward after the retreating creatures.

When we reached the place of the first battle, we came to the sight that was both noble and a little intimidating. All of Ryan's army was lined up on one side of the field, scattered between the trees and in a rough line.

On the other side of the field were the arriving wolves, snapping at the fleeing vampires that appeared to have been sent to lure them out. The wolves slid to a stop when they saw the same thing that we had. Sam didn't charge forward like I thought he would and, instead, he turned to look at Jasper.

Jasper looked a little unsettled about being thrown in a situation where the enemy had most of the cards in their hands. His eyes were quickly taking over all the aspects of the battlefield at lightning speed.

Finally, a movement broke through the completely tense situation when a very human Ryan walked in front of his entire army, dressed in a black, tight t-shrit and a pair of ratty jeans. Sam gave a longing whine at the sight of his little brother though it was coursed with anger.

"Hello, brother!" Ryan yelled, waving like a little boy and jumping in delight at the appearance of his older brother. It was then that I remembered that Ryan wasn't really that evil, just mentally unstable. It wouldn't stop me from killing him though.

Sam just gave a nod, his tail still swishing behind him in weariness.

Ryan then turned to stare at the smallish grey wolf standing with the strawberry-blonde vampire. "Hi Leah!" Leah curled her lip up and moved slightly in front of her enraged mate to keep her from flying towards the male.

Jasper took a step forward. "Go away now and never come back." His voice was deep and quite intimidating. "I don't want so many creatures to die today but if you continue, we will tear every last one of you apart." That was met with barks of agreements from our side and a snort from theirs.

Ryan rolled his eyes so dramatically that I could see it from across the field. "What makes you think you'll win? The numbers are about even. Ohhh, are you referring to your werewolf?" That was said pretty hatefully. "Well, she's not going to be an asset. You see, I have one to."

With that, a large, what I had thought to be a shifter, strode forward. Now that I looked closer I could see a ashy white wolf walk forward from the others. It was about an inch or two smaller than me but I could just feel the power radiating from it.

Fur raised on my back and hackles. The white wolf walked past Ryan. Maybe it was instinct or maybe it was me just being stupid but I walked forward to meet the wolf.

"Bella." Alice hissed, going to take a step forward, but Rosalie grabbed her arm to keep her still. Jasper tried to call me back but I ignored him. The white wolf and I met in the middle of the battlefield and lazily circled each other.

_You're young. _The white she-wolf growled to me. _Much too young to be already fighting. _Her voice was raspy, husky, and, even with a mate, I'll admit it was sexy.

_This is my war. _I growled back. _My pack is in danger. I will fight. _Our circle kept ranging from very tight, our shoulders brushing, to pretty wide.

The she-wolf studied me as she walked. _Stupid pup. Though, now that I take a good look at you, you are a beautiful color. A coat as pure and grey as yours is actually highly looked for in the race of the werewolves. _

_My mate is proud. _I snarled back, taken back by the friendly tone of the conversation. The she-wolf looked, just for a moment, a little disappointed before she took a deep breath.

_A vampire? Odd. We rarely breed out of our race. You look confused. Don't tell me, am I the first of our kind that you've met? No answer? I'll take it as a yes then. Now that is sad. Werewolves are pack animals. We need a pack. If you leave, I wouldn't mind making a pack with you. _It was the flirtatious but demanding way she spoke that gave me some control of my circling body.

_I already have a pack._ I growled. She huffed at me, snapping close to my nose. We started to walk back towards our respective sides, completely trusting the other by turning our backs to them, and right as I made it back to my side, she barked to get my attention.

I whirled around. She stood before Ryan, lowered her body, with her eyes screaming a challenge. The challenge, my alpha instincts were keen to accept. We suddenly leapt forward, triggering the start of the war.

She was quicker than I, nearly flying over the ground, and slammed head on into me. We landed on the ground loudly, the two armies leaping over us to take each other on.

She was agile and twisted her body where she could touch her nose to the middle of her back. I tried desperately to get at her throat but she kept it hidden from reach. I went to dive for her throat when two shifters that were trying to kill each other slammed into my back and I fell over the she-wolf.

She snapped at the fighting pair, obviously telling them to stay out of our fight, before leaping on me once again. She fastened her teeth on the base of my tail. I snarled, whirling around to try to get her but she relaxed her body and flew out of my reach without releasing my tail. I stopped and she stopped herself so she was directly behind me.

Realizing the danger of this position, I whirled again but, once again, she flew with me like a dog that refused to let go of a piece of rope. I whined in pain as I heard a sickening pop in my tail. It hurt so I knew it was still there but….oww!

I threw my head back with an enraged growl before I remembered a trick that Jasper had shown me. I ran forward, ducked my head and rolled. She followed me and for a split second, I was on my back and she was directly above me. With a flick of my head, my teeth sank into her unprotected belly and she released my tail.

I slammed her into the ground, not releasing her, and started to shake. I ripped out a huge chunk of her side before she caught me across the face with her claws. I roared as my nose split and leapt backward.

She got to her feet, snarled at me, and ran towards a more deserted part of the fighting field. I would have let her flee but, seeing me about to turn my attention elsewhere, she took a hard left and ran right towards Alice, who was running from a shifter and tricking the poor creature into Emmett's hands.

I snarled and raced forward. The white she-wolf only leapt over Alice, clipping her with claws, but it was enough to knock Alice off balance and roll on the ground. The shifter behind her gave a wolfish grin, and leapt….I wrapped my mouth around his neck and snapped it.

I threw the body out of the way and ran after the one who had almost caused the death of my mate. The she-wolf was waiting for me. The only thing separating her and me was a small patch of moonlight.

_Stop! _She snarled when I went to jump on her. I did stop, not because she told me to, but because she dropped into a submissive position; her bloody belly displayed and her throat open for attack with her tail tucked between her legs. _Please don't hurt me._ She begged.

I growled unsurely but couldn't bring myself to attack someone so helpless. It was a curse.

The she-wolf slowly rolled to her stomach but kept her ears tucked to her head and her throat displayed from the side. _Thank you. _She whined, crawling towards me. I didn't trust her. There was something wrong with this picture. I gave an unsure whine.

_You have good instincts pup but mine are better. _The she-wolf remained crawling towards me so I didn't attack though I wanted to. _I thought you hadn't figured out the main difference between shifters and werewolves yet. _

She crawled into that patch of moonlight and, to my utter horror, her body began to shake and I could see bones readjusting under the fur. I leapt forward at her throat but was batted out of the air with little problem.

I slid to a stop and looked up to see the white she-wolf raising up slowly to stand on her back legs as her bones adjusted to support her. Her shoulders broadened and her spine straightened. I gazed upon an eleven or twelve foot monster whose body was rippling in muscle with elongated fangs over the bottom lip and claws that were longer then the teeth.

The she-wolf threw her head back and let out an earth shattering roar. I could hear the fighting stop behind me as the other creatures in the battle were just as shocked as I was. I heard Alice scream for me but all I could do was gape.

The she-wolf suddenly grabbed me with her paws and lifted me high above her head. I barked my horror before I was slammed down into the ground hard enough for the ground to break under my body. Ribs snapped, chest cave in, head split open, and my top teeth went through my bottom jaw.

Blood and blackness instantly swarmed my vision and my body refused to move. I opened my eyes as the she-wolf lowered her massive head to sniff me. I gave a weak growl but couldn't even move my lips up to bare my teeth.

Alice suddenly appeared by my head, screaming in agony at the sight of my mangled corpse, and desperately put her hands on the bleeding wounds from where my ribs were protruding from. I wanted to scream for her to get away but I couldn't.

The she-wolf sank her teeth into Alice's torso, making her scream in pain, and lifted her up. I whined my horror. The wolf started to shake its head but was forced to drop Alice when Leah and Carmen slammed into it at the same time. Alice landed on the ground by me.

She crawled over to me, trying to touching my broken body. She didn't touch me as the other werewolf's tail hit her and sent her flying about a hundred feet away from me. I weakly and painfully raised my head to see half the La Push pack and half the Cullens racing towards the werewolf. The others were taking care of the last of the fighting newborns.

I dropped my head back down. Suddenly, Jasper landed next to me with a pained yell and a good chunk of his shoulder and arm completely ripped off. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Sam fighting to get his head free from the she-wolf's jaws and Leah trying to get to her feet but her back to legs weren't supporting her.

The she-wolf didn't even seem to be getting tired as she effortlessly batted away vampires and shifters alike. I moved my head painfully over to see Alice, limping back towards me. She was holding her cracked and breaking stomach but she looked determined to get to me. I couldn't let her fight again. She would die this time.

Jasper pushed himself to all fours, looking over me with horror on his face. "Bella." He cussed a few words that I didn't recognize or sounded kind of silly to me. "You're going to be okay, yeah?" He reached out with his good hand and patted my torn ear.

Something the she-wolf had said was bugging me. _The main difference between a werewolf and a shifter. _She'd stood in the light of the full moon and she'd changed into this beast. I was a werewolf too. If I got into that moonlight, would I change too? Would it matter with these wounds? I caught a glimpse of the nearing Alice and decided it didn't matter.

Getting myself to move that first move was sheer agony. My fur rippled as shattered bones were moved like waves. Jasper grabbed my fur to make me stop moving. I tried to convey what I was doing with my eyes but he was watching as Edward tried to avoid the sharp claws of the werewolf.

I couldn't move with Jasper holding me. I may not be able to move without it but I definitely couldn't move with it. Suddenly, Jasper's hand was yanked back.

"What are you…?!" Jasper snarled as Bree slowly slipped her arms under me.

"Bella has an idea." She whispered, eyes darting around her and taking in the death, and searching for Kate. Bree slowly pushed me as I crawled over towards the small patch of moonlight the she-wolf had stood in. "Be careful, fur ball." Bree warned and pushed me the rest of the way.

My bones screamed as they were being readjusted. But to be readjusted, they had to be fixed. Ribs slipped back into my body and skin mended itself. I slowly rose up, hips changing, and I found standing on all fours felt unnatural.

I opened my mouth and a roar split from it that made the trees shake and the she-wolf whirl around to face me. Her eyes barely widened before my teeth sank into her muzzle and we were rolling backwards. Tanya got crushed under us, snarling in pain, before she shot away towards Leah.

The she-wolf got only one good bite to my shoulder before my teeth sunk into her throat. I held her until the body stopped twitching. I released the body and landed next to the body with a pained whine.

Alice dropped down next to my head with a relieved sob. "I thought I'd really lost you that time." I couldn't her that I thought that same thing. In fact, she was the one that was hurt. I wrapped my body around her and raised my head to look around.

The damage done was horrific. None of the Cullens had been lost but the Denali's were standing over Eleazar's body. Carmen's body was being carried over by a saddened Seth. Eleazar wouldn't be putting himself together again; most of his body was charred beyond recognition. Carmen was making miserable sounds in her throat as she was laid next to him, her body rebuilding itself.

The La Push pack had suffered with two deaths of wolves I'd never took the time to meet and plenty of broken bones. Carlisle was speeding around trying to fix all the wolves before they healed themselves or, in some cases, bled to death.

None of Ryan's pack had survived. They were just nameless bodies strewn about the battlefield. I paid them no heed. I moved as Esme came over and inspected Alice's wounds. I had to nudge her off me, so her mother could bandage them until the cracks healed.

Esme handed me some clothing before she went over to fix a crack in Rosalie's jaw. I shifted back. No one paid me and my nakedness any mind. They were too busy mourning. I slipped the clothing on quickly so Alice could bury herself in my arms and I could hold her and cry. My mate was hurt and it broke my heart.

"What do you think you were doing?!" An enraged Kate snarled, rounding on Bree. "You are not a fighter! You shouldn't have been here!" Bree didn't say anything back. She just flew into Kate's arms and placing desperate kisses on her mouth. Kate returned them, reprimanding the girl between kisses. I gave a chocked laugh at the scene.

Emmett gave a smile at me. "That was pretty bad ass, little sister." I smiled back at him. This wasn't a time to try to brighten the mood. There was too much pain in the air right now. It was only intensified when Carmen buried her face in Eleazar's chest and began to scream and sob. Even the sight of Edward holding Jasper into his chest with his face buried in his neck were only enough to tweak my lips.

I ducked down and picked up Alice. I carried her over the dead bodies and back to the house. She needed to feed and I didn't want her hunting. She'd have to drink from the blood bags. I slipped into the basement and pulled out more blood bags for her.

She drank only two of them, sipping slowly and painfully. I pulled the bandages off and watched as the cracks slowly began to disappear. Finally when the last one was gone, I dropped to my knees and began to lick and kiss the newly healed area.

I needed to know she was okay. Alice rumbled her pleasure and dropped down next to me. She removed my shirt, looking over the areas that I'd been wounded in before. The touches were desperate. I finally understood what battle lust was. Once, I'd assured myself Alice was okay, I picked her up and slammed her into a wall.

She met my lips and we kissed hard and rough. My hands pulled her hips into mine, forcing them to move with me, not that she wasn't willing. I pulled away for a much needed breath when Alice dropped her mouth and started nipping lovingly and hungrily at my throat. I moaned my approval.

"Remember I told you that when this war is over, I'd bring you to that cabin?" I gasped when Alice, apparently liking where this was going, slowly began to grind into me and started ripped at my pants.

Alice beamed at me. "Let's go."

"Now?" I whined, dropping my hand to pick her up and encouraged her legs to wrap around my waist while I continued to keep her against the wall; our bodies finding a nice rhythm.

"Hell no." Alice growled then smiled. "Think we'll be done in an hour?" My hands slid up her shirt, caressing the previously cracked area. I didn't answer but I didn't think we would.

Outside people were still mourning and the blood was still fresh but, in here, my mate was okay and we wouldn't have to fight anymore. I could be the mate she deserved. The one that could take her out on lots of dates and never had to look over her shoulder. I could spend just an eternity loving only her.

**The End.**

**So, yes, it's over. Whew…that was a long story! Well, thank you to all the people that read this story all the way to the end and I hope you enjoyed it. I realize I never gave a disclaimer…I'm not entirely sure if I need to add one because you all know I didn't come up with these characters and a lot of the plot but I'm adding one here anyway…..I don't own anything! Stephanie Meyer owns all the ideas for the Twilight Series..ect…**

**Ohhhhhh, I've started a new story on this couple as well. This one is completely different from this one and I'm really excited about it. The first chapter will be uploaded by the time you read this. It's called MASTER OF FIRE….I hope you read it!**


End file.
